Cuando cambias la vida
by Elen-Grantter
Summary: Epílogo: Y juntos, si el destino que les deparaba era el correcto, estarían hasta que les golpeara la nueva imagen del principio de una nueva vida, en el lugar más alejado, donde la muerte te lleva, y allí, desaparece.
1. Ha cambiado, y mucho

… _( en cursiva ) … pensamientos._

_-_... ( sin cursiva ) … diálogos

Cuando cambias la vida

Ha cambiado, y mucho

Una joven se miraba al espejo de su habitación, su gigantesca habitación.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro con cautela y con sutileza. Parecía una de esas modelos que desfilan en las pasarelas más importantes del mundo.

Y la verdad era que podría pasarse, sin ningún problema, por una de ellas.

Su pelo "negro" era largo, liso y reluciente. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con intensidad aunque dejaban ver una mirada un tanto frívola. Sus labios eran delgados pero con el contorno muy marcado y ella se los solía pintar de rojo para que parecieran más gruesos. Su sonrisa era envidiable y sus dientes blancos. Su piel era lisa, sin imperfecciones y ni muy morena ni muy blanca. Su figura moldeada y perfecta, con pechos redondos, piernas largas, brazos finos y delicados y caderas resultantes. Su clase al vestir no pasaba desapercibida. Y si a todo eso le añadíamos dinero, gusto e inteligencia se podría decir que era la mujer perfecta.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha. Sus labios hoy estaban rosa pálido, contorno de ojos morado y un poco de colorete en las mejillas. Llevaba un conjunto lila de chaqueta y falda hasta las rodillas. El bolso y los tacones eran morados oscuros y también llevaba un gorro crema muy sencillo para protegerse del sol que conjuntaba con la camisa de debajo de la chaqueta. Se puso sus gafas de sol negras y se dispuso a salir de su habitación. El sonido de los tacones resonaba por la casa. Tuvo que andar por un gran pasillo y como si conocieran el ruido que los tacones hacían al bajar por las escaleras, un mayordomo de estatura media y uniforme negro salió de la nada para abrirle la puerta a la chica. Ella simplemente asintió y salió de su lujosa mansión por las grandes puertas blancas de la entrada. Bajó unas escalinatas de mármol y llego hasta su limosina. El chófer la abrió la puerta y entró dentro para después acomodarse en los asientos.

Hacía una semana había conseguido atrapar a un séquito de mortífagos y llevarlos a azkabán por lo que recibió mucho honores y…recompensas.

Y ahora iba a hacer lo que más la apetecía en ese momento, gastarse todo el dinero en ropa. Ir de compras la alocaba y la encantaba. Quizá se encontraría allí con alguna amiga y se irían juntas a comer…no sabía, ya vería el plan. Su coche se paró sobre los grandes almacenes Harrots. Empezó a comprar y a comprar. Iba de tienda en tienda, mirando y cogiendo lo que más le gustara.

Todas las personas allí veían a la joven como Hermione Granger, la rica, joven, atractiva y cliente habitual, Hermione Granger. No sabían que era una bruja, por supuesto, y tampoco como era antes. Solo los más allegados conocían la verdadera razón por la que cambió aquella persona, la razón por la que abandonó todo y a todos y decidió empezar una vida desde cero.

Hermione había cambiado y a todos les sorprendía cuanto. Su frivolidad atacaba a el que se atreviera a molestarla cuando ella no creía necesario. Aquellos ojos que muchas veces expresaban tranquilidad, sentimientos y seguridad ahora estaban vacíos, como un ser humano sin nombre. Para ella ahora lo primordial era la fama y el dinero, en su agenda no quedaba apenas hueco para la verdadera amistad ni para la familia. Al parecer Hermione ahora era feliz así.

Todo empezó hacia ya cinco años, justo después de la batalla final. Harry logró vencer la pelea y aunque pudo verle sano y salvo tan solo fueron unos pocos segundos. La chica de cabellos castaños vio desde lo lejos el resplandor verde salir de la varita del muchacho y atravesar el cuerpo de Voldemort mientras este caía. Ya corría hacia él sonriente cuando otra luz la cegó. Era blanca y muy brillante y empezó a envolver a Harry con fuerza. Con la luz se disipó, lo único que quedó del joven fueron sus gafas que cayeron medio rotas al suelo.

Desde ese momento ella se hundió en la soledad y el martirio. No quería ver a nadie. Cuando un día Ginny la animó a salir a dar una vuelta conoció a un chico muy simpático. Se llamaba Roger Hawet y era auror en el ministerio. Era alto, pelo castaño, ojos negros y con una sonrisa cautivadora. A partir de ese momento empezaron a salir más juntos y al final terminaron de novios. Ella le quería mucho aunque no creía que tanto como llegó a amar a Harry.

Pero la joven recibió otro golpe duro en su vida. En plena misión, los mortífagos secuestraron a Roger durante unas horas y más tarde acabaron con su vida. Después de eso las cosas cambiaron. Unos meses de retiro la hicieron ver a Hermione que tenía que comenzar una nueva vida, quizá así lograría cambiar su destino de sufridora. Lo peor de todo es que el día que ella decidió como el primer día de su nueva existencia se encontró con Cho Chang quien tras una charla con ella, se ofreció a ayudarla.

Y ahora no había más que contar. Una nueva vida, así había que definirlo. Se cambió el color de pelo, se lo alisó, se compró ropa nueva, empezó a ganar y ganar dinero sin parar, cuido su figura y salió con muchos hombres.

Se había alejado de sus amigos, apenas veía a sus padres y tenía como mejor amiga a la arpía de Chang…sí, definitivamente, Hermione había caído en una locura crónica. Pero es que había perdido primero a su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida y después…después a un gran hombre dispuesto a amarla. Eso era demasiado.

Hermione Granger se había hecho la chica más popular del mundo mágico y tenía bandadas de chicos a sus pies, bandadas de fans, bandadas de dinero y bandadas de regalos.

Los Weasley habían intentado hacerla entrar en razón pero ella se negaba y solo les lanzaba desprecio con la mirada. Todos se sintieron indignados y abandonaron la lucha aunque estuvieron dispuestos a volverla a aceptar cuando Ron y Ginny la hicieran entrar en razón, porque ellos no desistían. De vez en cuando intentaban hablar con ella pero no conseguían mantener una conversación por más de 5 minutos. Eso les dolía aunque creían ciegamente que cuando Harry regresara recapacitaría y entraría en razón.

Pero…¿regresaría?

Ha regresado

Hermione caminaba por la calle. Había llamado a sus mayordomos cuando empezó a notar que no podía cargar con todas las bolsas y tenía a dos mayordomos detrás cargados de bolsas mientras que ella solo llevaba su cómodo bolso. Aún la quedaba bastante dinero pero decidió que no sería mala idea sumarlo a su ya gran suma que tenía en el banco. Quedó con su chófer a la salida de un parkin y después de dejar las cosas en el maletero y subir al coche se dirigió rumbo a su mansión, a la salida de Londres.

Cuando llegó volvió a subir los malditos escalones.

_-"Hubiera sido más practico poner aquí una rampa, estos malditos escalones me matan-_pensó. Como si tuviera telepatía con el mayordomo del uniforme, justo cuando ella llegó frente a la puerta de la lujosa casa, esta se abrió dejándola paso al amplio vestíbulo.

-¿Han llegado ya los dos que mandé?-preguntó con desgana viendo como su chófer cogía un carrito y ponía en él las bolsas. Al parecer Hermione pensaba que eran demasiado "inferiores" como para ir en el mismo coche que ella y les había mandado volver en metro, autobús o taxi.

El hombre del uniforme negro se quedó callado. Hermione arqueó las cejas y soltó un suspiro de indignación.

-Comuníqueles en mi nombre cuando vuelvan que están despedidos por impuntuales, que no se crean que pueden aprovecharse de que les he llamado para tomarse un descanso-la tembló un poco la voz al decir todo esto pero lo disimuló. Se quitó un poco las gafas mirando al mayordomo por encima de la montura negra-¿entendido Jefree?

-Claro señora-contestó él.

-Señorita, Jefree, no lo olvides-y subió pesadamente las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación. El mayordomo suspiró con disgusto. Siempre le tocaba a él despedir a los empleados de la señorita Granger.

Cuando pidió ese empleo le habían hablado de una chica humilde, con dinero que no deseaba del todo. De una chica simpática, amable, muy agradable e inteligente. Y él estaba ante una persona fría y calculadora. Se podría llegar a decir que sin corazón. No renunciaba a ese empleo porque ya era bastante mayor como para conseguir otro pero la actitud de su señorita le molestaba, irritaba y hasta le daba pena.

_-¿Dónde está la joven de la que todos me hablaron?_-se preguntó mientras se internaba en la cocina a supervisar la cena del día.

Mientras en la habitación la joven de cabellos "negros" y ojos miel supervisaba sus nuevos conjuntos y modelos contando cada uno y viendo si faltaba algo. De repente sonó su móvil y ella lo cogió esperanzada sin si quiera mirar quien era. Esperaba una llamada muy importante por lo que se llevó una gran decepción al escuchar la voz de su "amigo" Ron al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó el joven pelirrojo.

-Vaya Ronald, con que por fin aprendiste a utilizar el teléfono, te felicito-dijo ella con sarcasmo y visiblemente decepcionada y disgustada.

-Si bueno lo necesito para…

-Ron sabes que no tengo tiempo, así que rapidito si no te importa-Ron puso una mueca de enfado al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno es que esto es difícil, no se como te lo vas a tomar-dijo el pelirrojo en tono borde aunque se controló un poco. Hermione suspiró aburrida. Puso más atención a un nuevo vestido color vino y de textura tan suave y fina como la seda

-No te importa como me lo tome, así que ¡venga! No tengo todo el día y menos para perderlo con esta estúpida conversación.

-Ha regresado-contestó simplemente el chico de ojos azul cielo. Hermione habló confundida

-¿De que demonios hablas?¿Qué ha regresa…?-pero en ese momento fue interrumpida ya que llamaban a la puerta-¡Adelante!-gritó.

-Señorita, discúlpeme, pero es muy importante que baje abajo-le dijo con su típico tono monótono Jefree.

-Un momento Jefree. Ron-dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo al otro lado del teléfono-te tengo que dejar, me ha surgido algo, no puedo seguir hablando contigo.

-¡Pero Mione va hacia allí, estará llegando…-pero la joven le interrumpió.

¿No me has entendido Ron? ¿NO-PUEDO-HABLAR-OK? Te dejo-y cerró bruscamente su móvil sin dejar a Ron replicar-Bueno Jefree, ¿que era eso tan importante?-parecía incluso feliz de haber terminado la llamada.

-Sígame, señorita.

Hermione siguió al hombre. Antes de salir del pasillo ya se escuchaban voces en el vestíbulo. Los identificó como llantos lejanos. Miró entre extrañada e indiferente al mayordomo que apenas colocó su vista en ella en todo el recorrido. Al llegar a la gran escalinata, Hermione no pudo más que abrir la boca ante la situación. Un chico de unos veintitantos intentaba animar a otro que soltaba lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. La cocinera había salido de la cocina junto con más amas y todas miraban la escena compungidas.

¡¡¡Tú!-exclamó con los ojos rojos el hombre que lloraba y señalando a Hermione. Hermione bajó las escaleras. Al principio la invadió el temor y la pena pero luego recordó su papel e intentó aparentar lo más indiferente posible.

_Vamos Hermione, llevas 5 años haciéndolo._

¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-le preguntó cruelmente al criado. Este la miró furioso.

M-e…me h-as des-pe-d-ido-dijo. Le temblaba la voz y también temblaba él-Eres una arpía…¡Despedirme por llegar 5 minutos después que usted! A quien se lo ocurre.

A mí, caballero, y ahora hágame el favor y salga de mi casa-la chica le señaló la puerta con una mirada de autosuficiencia y el brazo completamente recto. El hombre volvió a temblar ligeramente y se acercó un poco más a la chica quedando a tan solo dos pasos de ella.

Me voy, pero antes tenga la conciencia tranquila ya que acaba de destruir a mi familia- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta mientras el otro sirviente despedido salía por la puerta pero al parecer no pensaba quedarse allí ya que volvió a darse la vuelta, encaró a una Hermione orgullosa y la escupió en toda la mejilla y no le llegó a los ojos por las gafas negras que la protegían. Salió disparado por la puerta mientras Hermione se limpiaba con la mano el gapo de la mejilla y salía corriendo hacia el joven del escupitajo.

¡¡¡Pues que sepas imbécil que ya me encargaré yo…-pero de repente abrió los ojos y se calló al instante. Se quedó quieta, sin habla mientras miraba enfrente suyo, bajando las escaleras.

_No puede ser. Aquí no. Respira, tranquila, debe de ser una de tus alucinaciones._

Pero parecía tan real.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia allí. Luego volvió a recordar su conversación con Ron.

_-"Ha regresado"-contestó simplemente Ron…Ha regresado…Ha regresado…¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! HA REGRESADO._

Suspiró. Parecía que el corazón se la iba a salir del pecho. Él se sacudió un poco su cabello negro inconscientemente y ella sonrió ante ese gesto recordando…¿recordando?

_-Mione no puedes recordar ahora, no ahora. Has cambiado y se lo demostrarás. No volverás a ser como antes. Él te abandonó._

Se fijó en sus nuevas gafas de una fina montura negra. Su cuerpo seguía igual de perfecto que el día de la batalla. Ni mucho músculo ni poco, simplemente lo adecuado. Al parecer la ropa que llevaba era de Ron, o al menos la camisa, que ella había visto como Ronald la usaba. Llegó hasta donde estaba ella en trance observándole y sonrió nervioso.

Disculpe…¿sabe si aquí vive Hermione Granger?-le preguntó a ella misma.

_-No me reconoció-pensó la joven dolida._

Sí-contestó ella. Harry giró el cuello bruscamente ya que tenía la vista fija en el mayordomo que esperaba en la puerta. Abrió mucho los ojos y miró a la joven de arriba abajo, como examinándola.

¿Her…H-erm-ion-e?-preguntó muy sorprendido.

La misma-confesó la chica. Harry esperó a que ella se abalanzara sobre él y le abrazara como siempre hacia, pero no lo hizo. La siguió mirando evaluándola.

_Está enfada conmigo-pensó el moreno-debe de pensar que la dejé sola todos estos años. ¿Cómo pudo cambiarse el color de pelo? Me encantaba su castaño y ella lo sabía y… ¿cómo pudo aliárselo? También sabía que su pelo indomable me atraía._

¿Entras?-preguntó Hermione. El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la frialdad que tenía en su tono de voz al pronunciar esas simples palabras y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la chica se quitó las gafas y le miró. Él asintió lentamente y pasó hacia el vestíbulo. Tuvo que cerrar la boca para no quedar en ridículo ya que estaba muy asombrado. Recordó la mirada que le echó Hermione en la entrada, parecía tan fría y tan distante.

Jefree-escuchó de repente su suave voz, aunque en ese momento tenía algo que le faltaba de sus años en Hogwarts y algo que, precisamente, no le hacia sentirse cómodo al joven de ojos verdes-prepara té y llévanoslo al jardín-el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y se fue por una puerta de la derecha que Harry creyó identificar como la cocina de la mansión.

Hermione le conduzco por la puerta de la izquierda que daba al inmenso salón. Después de atravesarlo salieron al gran jardín donde no faltaba nada. Hermione tenía una cancha de tenis, una piscina inmensa que en verano se destapaba y en invierno se hacía cubierta, un gran trozo de parcela con césped donde había un par de árboles con una hamaca que colgaba de dos, una fuente muy bonita, muchas flores y un circulo en medio del césped donde habían colocado una especie de toldo blanco que se sujetaba por unos soportes negros con detalles y debajo del toldo, en el centro del círculo una mesa redonda de madera con seis sillas y una zona según salías del salón con baldosas grises simulando piedras donde había un toldo, una mesa de madera, sillas, dos sillones individuales muy cómodos con una mesa entre medias de mimbre y en un rincón una pequeña sombrilla que daba sombra a una cesta para gatos. También había una gran barandilla para que no te cayeras y unos escalones por los que bajabas al jardín.

Su "amiga" le llevó hacia los sillones y le ofreció asiento. Él se sentó todavía mirando el inmenso jardín. Jefree trajo el té y lo dejó en la pequeña mesa de mimbre. Hermione cogió una taza y se sirvió.

Sírvete-le dijo sin a penas inmutarse. Harry se sirvió un poco de té y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Parece que te va muy bien Mione-dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

No me quejo- respondió ella sin mirarle-tengo todo lo que cualquiera podría desear-esta vez si le miró pero fue un contacto muy corto. Harry creyó que le estaba gastando una broma y por eso le miraba así y le trataba con esa frialdad.

¿Qué paso antes? ¿Por qué trataste así a ese hombre Herms?-la joven de cabellos "negros" tembló ligeramente.

Eso no es asunto tuyo-le respondió fríamente-y aunque lo fuera te digo que se lo merecía-esto lo dijo con aires de triunfo y superioridad.

¿Me estás gastando una broma?-preguntó el joven molesto y extrañado.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-le preguntó también la chica levantándose y paseando por el trozo de baldosas.

Porque tú antes no eras así, has cambiado-escuchó el ruido de una porcelana rota y miró a la chica que recogía rápidamente los trozos de porcelana. Escuchó una maldición. Al parecer se había cortado con la porcelana.

Hermione déjame…-pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Hermione.

¡Jefree-llamó-ven aquí y recoge esto!-al minuto llegó el mayordomo con un cepillo y un recogedor y cuando recogió la porcelana, con una reverencia, se alejó. Harry llegó hasta ella y la cogió la mano para mirarla pero esta se soltó bruscamente.

¡Supongo que para ti todo será muy fácil, perdido todos estos años, vagando por ahí, sin mandarnos cartas, sin una mera noticia tuya y ahora vienes aquí y me reprochas que haya cambiado! Pues señor Potter claro que lo he hecho y si ha pasado a ti no debería importante-se tranquilizó y se limpió una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla-ahora vete-dijo y se dio la vuelta mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras y se perdía por el jardín. Harry la miró una última vez antes de que Jefree le tocara el brazo con delicadeza.

Señor, tengo que atender las órdenes de mi señora-dijo el mayordomo cortésmente. Harry asintió. Le condujo a la salida de la casa.

¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-le preguntó el hombre a Harry.

Eso ni se pregunta, Jefree-respondió él ,aún con la imagen de Hermione en su retina.

¿Conocía usted a la señorita Granger antes de que cambiara?-Harry le miró directamente a los profundos ojos negros del mayordomo.

Por supuesto. Éramos muy buenos amigos, los mejores-tocó ligeramente su hombro y con una triste sonrisa bajó los escalones. El mayordomo sonrió y habló para sí mismo cerrando la puerta.

_Entonces trendé que concertar más citas para usted a esta casa-_murmuró sonriente

Bueno…aquí está el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Hacia algún tiempo que lo tenía preparado, este capítulo y también el segundo están ya listos. Sé que subí hace nada mi anterior One-Shot pero como ya tenía hechas las dos cosas pues decidí que no tenía porque tardar en subir esta historia también.

Por supuesto este fic es un HHr aunque si algún RHr o de cualquier otra pareja quiere leerlo no hay problema, yo he leído RHr o HG (que los odio a muerte) alucinantes y lo he admitido aunque no me guste esa pareja para nada.

Bueno el primer capítulo no está mal aunque admito que el segundo es un poco aburrido porque cuenta cuando Harry llega a la Madriguera y el porque no regresó antes. A partir del tercer capítulo se anima más la cosa.

Como siempre, tengan piedad de esta joven escritora principiante y agradezco aquí los reviews que de momento me dejaron en mi "¿Un sueño?" **Pipu- Radcliffe **y **JakeGranger.**

Gracias por molestarse en dejarme reviews, ¡no saben cuanto se lo agradezco! ¡Y de veras que seguiré escribiendo aunque sea por ustedes:P jejeje

Se despide con cariño:

Elen-Grantter


	2. Una tarde y la verdad

Una tarde y la verdad

Una vez que Harry salió de la casa de Hermione se dirigió hacia un callejón. Vigilando que no viniera ningún muggle se desapareció para aparecerse después en la Madriguera. Desde que el trabajo del padre de Ron había sido reconocido y por parte de la recompensa que le dieron por atrapar a un grupo de mortífagos buscados en una misión de la Orden del Fénix (que todavía se escondía ante la mirada del pueblo) la Madriguera había cambiado notoriamente. Gracias a varias reformas ahora era más amplia cada planta aunque seguía teniendo las mismas. Los muebles habían sido renovados pero siempre siguiendo el estilo rústico y tradicional de la señora Weasley y habían conseguido a un buen jardinero mágico que les arregló el jardín quitando las malas hierbas y poniendo un repelente para gnomos y también les dio consejos para cuidarlo justo cuando se iba. Habían plantado nuevos árboles, flores, y habían puesto una mesa de plástico blanca gigante para las reuniones familiares y una inmensa sombrilla que la cubría entera. Aunque, como se lo pedían los chicos, de vez en cuando el señor Weasley dejaba a las malas hierbas crecer, quitaba el repelente para gnomos y se jugaba al juego de "Dale una patada fuerte a los gnomos o recibe un mordisco"

Harry se apareció fuera de la casa, justo en la entrada. No le pareció buena idea aparecerse dentro de la casa y tomarles a todos por sorpresa. Solo Ron sabía que él había regresado tras pasar cinco largos años desaparecido así que decidió que sería él quien les contaría toda la historia a los Weasley.

Suspiro. Exhalación. Suspiro. Exhalación. Paso al frente. Otro paso al frente. Harry llamó a la puerta de la Madriguera mientras escuchaba una suave voz que gritaba un lejano "¡ya voy!" mientras la puerta se abría con un chirrido. Observó la perpleja cara, ahora blanca, de la joven que tenía en frente. Su pelo rojizo la llegaba hasta la espalda y caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Sus pecas rojas estaban muy marcadas por la pálida cara que se la había quedado y sus ojos azules aún conservaban el brillo de la juventud. Tenía las piernas largas y las caderas un tanto anchas aunque por sus movimientos se notaba que era sensual y dulce. Vestía formalmente, con un pantalón corto negro, una camiseta de tirantes granate y unas cómodas deportivas.

¿H-…H-a…r-r…rr-y?-tartamudeó nerviosa. El moreno asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. La joven abrió aún más sus ojos azules que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas y apenas tuvo tiempo de observar la gran sonrisa que se le formaba antes de que se abalanzara sobre sus brazos.

¡¡¡Has vuelto!-chilló feliz-Y estás guapísimo-Harry se sonrojó-verás cuando lo sepan todos y…¡vaya! ¡¡¡Que buen día has escogido para volver! Hay comida familiar-sonrió aún más mientras le cogía del brazo y le llevaba a rastras hacia la cocina. Cuando entró en ella todos los rostros se volvieron hacia Ginny. Se escuchó un ruido de porcelana rota y un grito de perplejidad. Observo como Ron sonreía, como la señora Weasley se dirigía hacia él a pasos agigantados y como los demás le seguían mirando, clavando su vista como puñales e inspeccionándolo para comprobar si era él, si era real.

Cuando Molly llegó a su lado no le abrazó directamente si no que le miró durante unos interminables minutos. Se formó una extraña conexión entre ellos que nunca antes se había formado y después de asentir y sonreír le envolvió entre sus brazos. Los demás se acercaron hacia el joven de ojos verdes inmediatamente. Arthurd le estrechó la mano. Ron le dio un abrazo. Luna le besó en la mejilla y le abrazó (era la novia de Ron), Bill le estrechó la mano, Fleur (la esposa de Bill) le dio un abrazo, Charlie y su novia (Carolina) le dieron la mano y los gemelos le dieron una palmadita en la espalda mientras le guiñaban un ojo. A Harry no le extrañó que Percy no estuviera en la reunión ya que en su séptimo año se había separado de la familia definitivamente y había jurado no volver jamás. Desde entonces, no se sabía nada de él. Había desaparecido y ya habían desistido en su búsqueda.

El chico de ojos verdes se sentía bastante incómodo al principio. Había pasado mucho tiempo y sin embargo, ellos le trataban como si no hubiera desaparecido.

_-Si al menos Hermione me tratara igual…-_pensó con amargura.

-Siéntete como en casa Harry-le dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo mientras le sentaba en la mesa, entre Ron y Ginny. Le sirvió un poco del estofado y se sentó también. Pronto empezaron las conversaciones, comentarios y risas. Él se sentía distante, excluido, como si ese no fuera su sitio. Faltaba la presencia de Hermione, y él lo notaba. Pero no se iba a amargar ahora, ella había elegido, ya intentaría hablar con ella después.

Cuando todos se sintieron algo pesados por el postre, tocó el turno de descansar. Sin embargo Harry quería contarle todo a los Weasley, el por qué de su ausencia todo este tiempo. Se levantó de la silla y todos los ojos se fijaron perezosamente en él.

-Bueno…lo primero de todo es agradecerles la comida, estuvo espectacular-Molly sonrió enorgullecida-y lo segundo es que me gustaría explicarles todo.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso y las miradas siguieron fijas en el moreno.

-No hace falta…-empezó el señor Weasley.

-Sí la hace-le interrumpió Harry-Bueno…empecemos.

-Como saben, hace cinco años se celebró la batalla contra Voldemort, batalla que perdió. Al principio de la lucha no había rastro de él por ningún lado y eso me extrañó. Logré acabar y aturdir a algunos mortífagos y pronto llegué hasta él. No estaba débil, estaba más fuerte que nunca pero yo también gracias a Dumblendore. Mantuvimos una pelea constante y dura. Yo tenía las de perder cuando pasó algo, algo que me hizo levantarme de la fría y húmeda tierra de aquel cementerio y luchar por vivir. Era un sentimiento reconfortante y lleno de cariño y calor. Después de eso pronuncié aquel maldito hechizo que le dio de lleno en el pecho y acabé con él.

Terminó su relato y miró a todos los presentes. Muchos ya conocían esa parte de la historia así que optó por seguir.

-Entonces pasó algo muy extraño. Sorprendido y eufórico por la victoria, no me fijé en que Lucius Malfoy, furioso por la derrota de su señor, vino por detrás de mí y me lanzó un hechizo, pero no era un hechizo cualquiera. Al parecer era un hechizo no registrado, muy posiblemente inventado por el mismísimo Voldemort que lo que hizo fue trasladarme a otro lugar. La luz blanca me cegó y durante varios minutos tuve la sensación de estar cayendo al vacío mientras giraba por un pequeño remolino. Después di de bruces contra un suelo frío y me desmayé.

Paro su relato para tomar aire y después volvió a continuar:

-Pasaron un par de horas y me desperté. No sabía donde me encontraba. Estaba en una especie de celda fría y oscura. Solo había una pequeña ventana con rejas pos donde se podía divisar la tibia Luna de junio. No había ninguna cama ni retrete, solo un pequeño tabón de madera en un rincón donde me acurruqué por horas. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol inundaron el pequeño habitáculo, me pasaron por una pequeña abertura que había entre los gruesos barrotes de la cárcel un pobre desayuno. Mi comida solía consistir en algún trozo de pan y un vaso de agua. Cuando preguntaba o gritaba me quitaban el pequeño suministro de comidas diarias y me lo convertían en uno con dos o tres vasos de agua diarios. Estuve dos semanas apuntando con una piedra rayitas en la fría pared de piedra para que me acordara de cuantos días habían pasado desde que me encerraron cuando por fin decidieron que alguien debía hablar conmigo. Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lastrange, fugados recientemente de azkabán, vinieron a mi prisión para "hablar" conmigo.

-¿Hablar?-preguntó de repente Ginny. Ron le dio un codazo a su hermana por su intromisión

-Me lanzaron unos cuantos crucios, por supuesto-respondio Harry-pero antes me contaron un par de cosas. Habían sobrevivido más mortífagos de los que el ministerio y todos creíamos y ya estaban planeando otra masacre. Les pregunté por todos vosotros y no me quisieron responder. Después de eso me lanzaron un par de crucios y se fueron. Y eso ha sido todo durante este tiempo. He estado encerrado, con la poca "comida" (si es que se le puede llamar a eso así) diaria y con mi ración de crucios, claro. Logré descubrir por conversaciones de los guardias que me vigilaban que Hermione desbarató el plan de Lucius y Bellatrix y que estos la querían raptar junto a mí. Después de eso ya no conseguí escuchar nada más. Bellatrix o Lucius me visitaban una vez por semana y eso no solía ser una buena señal. Querían hacerme sufrir hasta la muerte. Pero yo no me rendí. Después de acabar con Voldemort merecía una vida distinta así que me conciencié que algún día podría escapar. He estado cuatro años metido en un habitáculo diminuto, haciendo mis necesidades en un rincón, extremadamente delgado, sin comer diariamente, con palizas y crucios constantes, pasando enfermedades leves pero sin medicamentos ni pociones y con un calor sofocante en verano, y un frío terrible en invierno hasta que pude escapar. Un hombre encapuchado vino hace cinco meses a mi celda y me abrió la puerta. Me lanzó un desmaius y cuando me desperté, me encontré en una basta cabaña de piedra. Allí él me atendió, me dio bien de comer, me devolvió mi varita y me curó todas las heridas. Al cabo de una semana de cuidados, ya estaba completamente sano y el hombre me empezó a hablar de un entrenamiento. Él me daría clases ya que era muy buen maestro y así yo estaría aún más preparado. En estos casi cinco meses me he estado entrenando a su lado. Nunca me quiso decir su nombre aunque me dijo que le llamara Albert. Llevaba una máscara en la mitad de la cara y según él era porque tenía una gran cicatriz. Aún así sus ojos se me hicieron conocidos, como si ya los hubiera visto antes. Dudé en un día mientras él dormía quitarle la pesada máscara y verle la cara pero él me avisó de que si escapaba o hacia demasiadas preguntas (o le intentaba quitar la máscara, por supuesto) que me mataría sin ningún reparo. Y hace una semana me dijo que ya estaba listo. He aprendido muchísimas cosas a su lado y me he hecho más fuerte y tolerante. Al final, también me devolvió la llave de mi cámara en Gringots. Me reconcomía la curiosidad de cómo aquella persona podía saber tanto de mí y podía tener tantas cosas que me pertenecían. Y aún más como había podido librarse de todos los mortífagos y guardias y llegar hasta mí y sacarme de allí. Pero tenía prohibido preguntar así que opté por callar mis dudas y parecer indiferente ante todo eso. Luego volví aquí ya que era el único sitio que consideraba que vivía alguien capaz de comprenderme al máximo y me encontré con Ron, le conté todo y me creyó, por supuesto. Bueno aquí está todo, yo solo quería explicarles todo esto para que supieran que no desaparecí por propia voluntad.

Esperó paciente a que alguien dijera algo. Todos le miraban asombrados. Entonces Luna se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Yo siempre te he creído en todo Harry, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?-y con una sonrisa le abrazó. Después todos se acercaron a él para mostrarle su apoyo. Pasaron unas cuantas horas agradables hasta que ya se hizo de madrugada. Todos se tenían que ir a sus respectivos hogares.

Harry salió junto Ron y Luna por la puerta de la Madriguera.

-¿Y dónde vas a dormir Harry?-preguntó Luna mientras Ron la cogía de la cintura.

-Bueno, supongo que me iré a una pensión o algo.

-De eso nada-intervino Ron-tú te quedas con nosotros, hermano.

-Pero es que no quiero molestar…-

-¿Cuándo has molestado tú?-preguntó Luna y soltó una risita-no se hable más, te quedas con nosotros.

Harry sonrió agradecido y les dio un abrazo.

-Oye oye, tampoco hace falta que nos pongamos melancólicos ahora-dijo Ron y Harry y Luna empezaron a reír.

Caminaron hasta el pueblo y se metieron en un pequeño callejón.

-Bueno Harry, Luna irá primero y después tú me das la mano-explicó Ron.

-No tengo tres años, amigo-dijo Harry.

-Bueno hace cinco que no te veo así que no se que te pueden haber echo en el sitio ese-y acto seguido le cogió de la mano mientras veían como Luna desaparecía con un ' PLOF'. Luego Ron avisó a Harry y estos dos desaparecieron también. Aparecieron en el salón de un apartamento del centro de Londres.

Bueno Harry-dijo Ron-Bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

Bueno aquí regreso con el segundo capítulo de mi fic. He de decir que en el primer capítulo tuve un pequeño error y debería estar partido en dos capítulos, así que este debería ser el tercero pero bueno no le den mucha importancia, ni yo se la doy :p

Lo primero de todo es decir que siento mucho como me quedó este capítulo. Es un poco monótono y aburrido pero lo tenía que poner para explicar porque Harry desapareció por cinco años. Les prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor aunque les confieso que todavía no está escrito O.o pero ya lo tengo en mente.

Ahora toca responder a los reviews que me dejaron: (que por cierto fueron 3 y que agradezco muchísimo)

**Thenolifeking102: **muchas gracias por tu comentario y sí, te aseguro que no va a ser tan sencillo si no, no haría un fic de este tipo si les fuera a reconciliar a la primera. A Hermione le va a costar dejar de ser tan testaruda y quien sabe si algún día volverá a ser como antes (aún no se que final ponerle). Gracias de nuevo!

**Kitty in celo:** Hola! Pues aquí tienes la respuesta de porque desapareció Harry…¿el cap me quedó un poco aburrido verdad? Pero bueno el siguiente será mejor.

Oye! Que encantada leeré tu historia lo que pasa que es que últimamente estoy muy liada ya que tengo un fic en mente, tres en proceso y uno listo para subir (que es otro One-Shot) pero te aseguro que lo leeré pronto y que te dejaré comentario (de seguro que me encanta) Venga muchas gracias por tu review!

Cuidate y sigue leyendo please.

**Enigranger: **Hola Eni!

Mil gracias por tu comentario, me animó mucho.

Pues si, la verdad es que soy malvada por poner a la Chang como mejor "amiga" (esa es una interesada) de Mione pero es que daba el perfil perfecto y creo que el tema de poner a Lavender o Parvati ya estaba un poco gastado (la idea de Cho me gusto mucho más para la trama)

Espero no tardar en subir pero creo que subiré uno o dos capítulos por semana…sorry, pero me tengo que administrar y necesito tiempo:S Acabo de empezar y estoy que no me aclaro con nada…

Espero que después de lo horrible que me quedó este capítulo seas paciente, no desesperes y sigas leyendo que el tercero viene bueno.

Besos y gracias de nuevo.

Bueno hasta aquí todo, dejen reviews al menos por el esfuerzo por favor.

Se despide, su amiga y escritora.

Elen-Grantter


	3. Una nueva vida

_Antes que nada decir que los personajes no son míos y to ese royo…ahora sí, ¡el capítulo tres! _

Una nueva vida

Harry miró de arriba abajo el salón de su nueva casa (al menos por unos meses) y después sonrió a Ron. Este le guió por la casa para enseñársela. El piso era sencillo y la verdad es que era grande. Según entrabas había una entrada cuadrada. Si girabas a la derecha te encontrabas con la cocina. Al lado de la cocina había un amplio pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y los dos baños. Había tres habitaciones. Si volvías a la entrada y girabas a la izquierda te encontrabas con el salón comedor y en el fondo del salón había unas puertas acristaladas que daban a una terraza. Todos los espacios eran amplios y la casa había sido decorada con clase. La habitación de Harry estaba en frente de la de Ron y Luna y al lado del baño. Era la de invitados, estaba pintada de azul claro y había dos camas paralelas, una mesilla de noche, varias estanterías, dos armarios empotrados en la pared con puertas correderas y un escritorio al lado de una gran ventana. Después de que Harry se instalara, Ron y él fueron al salón a hablar un rato. Luna trajo unos refrescos de la cocina.

-Por Dios Luna…¿no somos niños de seis años sabes?-le dijo el pelirrojo a su novia examinando la coca-cola que ella les había traído.

-Es verdad Ronald, que solo tienes tres años perdona ¿te traigo un vasito de agua o tu chupete?-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo y Harry soltó una risita-son las 12 de la noche, no pienso darte de beber a estas horas. Te conozco y se como te pones cuando bebes.

-Rancia-masculló Ron por lo bajo mientras le daba un sorbo a su coca-cola. Luna puso una mueca y le quitó el refresco de las manos.

-Bueno Harry, ¿qué te parece la casa?-dijo dirigiéndose al moreno mientras hacia caso omiso a Ron.

-La verdad es que es muy bonita, me encanta. Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti, amigo-dijo Ron y le guiñó un ojo-¿Me das ya mi refresco?

-Toma-dijo Luna bruscamente. Ron suspiró resignado.

-Cuando se enfada, es mejor pasar de ella. Se pone muy rabiosa-le dijo a Harry.

-¿Bueno y que tal tu charla con Mione?-le preguntó suavemente Luna y mirándole profundamente con esos ojos suyos tan expresivos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver esa mirada tan electrificante y al recordar a Hermione.

-Me echó de su casa-dijo apenado-dice que os abandoné a todos. Que si ha cambiado no tengo derecho a reprocharle nada.

-Bueno, en cuanto la contemos que te pasó, seguro que recapacita y vuelve otra vez a ser la Hermione de siempre-Ron le dio una palmadita en la espalda mientras Luna le lanzaba una mirada compasiva.

-De todas formas, he de serte sincera. Yo no creo que cambie de nuevo tan fácilmente y encima teniendo a Chang de amiga…

-¿Chang? ¿Cho Chang?-preguntó el moreno sorprendido. Luna asintió con resignación y ron puso una mueca de asco.

-Se ha convertido en su mejor amiga-dijo Luna-Esa Chang-soltó con asco-pero bueno, estamos seguros de que tú eres el único que puedes hacerla cambiar, ya lo verás-Luna le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrió agradecido

-¿Bueno y que vas a hacer para volver a aparecer en el mundo mágico?-le preguntó su amigo.

-Voy a estudiar para ser auror-contestó Harry-y supongo que le explicaré al profeta lo sucedido y ellos lo sacaran en primera plana

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es magnífico!-exclamó Ron-con suerte trabajaremos juntos y…bueno y con Herms también.

-He escuchado que es muy buena…

-La mejor-añadió Luna-se siente superior por eso, encima muchas marcas muggles de lencería, ropa y cosas así la quieren contratar para que pose para ellos y ella lo va contando haciéndose la importante. Como si a alguien le importara-añadió disgustada.

-No te llevas muy bien con ella ¿verdad Luna?-preguntó el ojiverde con una triste sonrisa. Ron rió y Luna le echó una de esas miradas intimidatorias.

-Lo que pasa que son un poco celosas…-empezó Ron pero Luna le dio un golpe en el brazo y enarcó una ceja-digo que es que en el fondo a nadie le cae bien. Bueno vamos ya a dormir e amor, que estoy cansado.

Harry y Luna asintieron. Los tres se levantaron pesadamente de los sillones del salón y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Cayeron en un profundo sueño al instante en que sus cuerpos tocaron el colchón de la cama.

**(N/A: esto lo necesitaba hacer aunque sea poco probable que pasen tres meses en tan poco tiempo :P perdón si no les agrada)**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Harry contactó con Ron y fue a ver a Hermione. Ya todo el mundo mágico estaba enterado de su regreso y de su historia al completo. Harry se acababa de sacar el título de auror (hicieron la vista gorda con él y con esos tres meses ya se lo logró sacar ya que tenía el nivel más alto de la historia) y hoy empezaría a trabajar en el ministerio. No había vuelto a ver a Hermione, ni siquiera lo había intentado, ya recapacitaría solita.

-Bueno amigo-dijo Ron mientras él y Harry entraban al ministerio-les pedí a Hermione y Malfoy que si me dejaban ser tu compañero de equipo y no me contestaron, pero supongo que sí que lo harán.

-Espera espera espera…¿Malfoy? ¿El Draco Malfoy que todos conocemos?-preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja. Ron puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Por desgracia sí-contestó-te va a hacer la vida imposible. Es el jefe de aurores, nuestro superior y la verdad es que lo he pasado fatal estos años por su culpa. Siempre me solía dar los casos menos importantes ¿Por qué crees que Mione se hizo tan famosa de la noche a la mañana?-le preguntó Ron a Harry cuando entraban en el ascensor.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el moreno.

-Porque, desde que Herms se volvió arrogante y fría, a Malfoy le ha caído bien. Le empezó a gustar cuando se cambió el color de pelo y la vestimenta. Siempre le ha parecido sexy y siempre están tonteando en el trabajo como dos imbéciles. A mí me excluyen, sin embargo no me importa, yo me voy con Robert y ya está-quiso sonreír pero al ver la cara de Harry solo consiguió un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Están saliendo verdad?-preguntó Harry. Ron movió las manos incómodo.

-Sí, desde hace ya cinco meses-Harry torció el gesto.

-Supongo que puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera-intentó sonreír pero no lo logró. Ron puso una expresión de consolación. Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron por un pasillo hacia una puerta del fondo.

-Es aquí-dijo Ron cuando llegaron al departamento de aurores. Harry suspiró abatido y alzó la cabeza. Ron abrió la puerta. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. El moreno echó una rápida mirada por toda la sala. Pudo ver como muchos rostros desconocidos le sonreían. También pudo ver la autosuficiencia de unos ojos grises y el gesto de sorpresa impregnado en la cara de una muchacha "morena" bastante conocida para él. Dio un paso al frente junto con Ron. Malfoy soltó la cintura de Hermione y fue hacia Harry.

-Vaya vaya, el desaparecido se digna a aparecer-dijo con sarcasmo Malfoy-Bueno, bienvenido Potter-le tendió la mano. Harry se la estrechó a la fuerza y le soltó al instante. Después todos los aurores se acercaron a una mesa que había en el centro de la sala y se sentaron en ella. Ron guió a Harry y lo sentó a su lado y al de otra chica morena.

-Hola-dijo la joven morena sonriéndole-me llamo Catherin Hakons pero me llaman todos Cat-esbozó una linda sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo Harry intentando sonar animado pero sin mucho éxito ya que en ese momento estaba mirando como Hermione y Malfoy se decían cosas al oído. Cat vio como les miraba y también puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo también odio que hagan eso, tranquilo-le dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Harry observó sus ojos almendrados y la devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez con sinceridad.

-¡Ey, Harry!-exclamó Ron. El moreno se dio la vuelta hacia su amigo pelirrojo-Mira, este es Robert Silver-añadió Ron señalando a un chico más o menos de su edad, con el cabello dorado, los ojos azules y una blanca sonrisa.

-Encantado-dijo Robert tendiéndole la mano.

-El placer es mío-le dijo Harry. Ron rió.

-No hace falta que sean tan formales, sean mas naturales y…-pero fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

-Weasley, a ver si cierras de una vez tu bocaza y atiendes al plan-le dijo con la satisfacción de a verle dejado en ridículo. Ron maldijo por lo bajo y Harry y Robert se rieron-Bueno, como iba diciendo, los mortífagos se esconden aquí-señaló un gran bosque de altos árboles en un mapa-así que lo mejor sería ir allí unos cuantos de nosotros e intentar desbaratar los planes. Llevamos ya varios meses detrás de este grupo y no quiero que se nos escapen. No quiero errores, ¿entendido?

La mayoría de los aurores asintieron. Robert y Ron negaron lentamente con la cabeza. Harry y Cat rieron a la vez al observarles.

-Muy bien, como todos estáis de acuerdo-Ron carraspeó entre dientes-creo que iremos en parejas. No quiero que protestéis cuando os asigne. Algunos os tendréis que quedar aquí para supervisar las informaciones o para cubrir a algún auror imbécil que se haya "indispuesto". Iremos 7 parejas, es decir 14 aurores. Ahora, Granger hará las parejas.

Hermione sonrió mientras le echaba una mirada juguetona a Draco. Este se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Por una fracción de segundo, Hermione miró hacia Harry pero inmediatamente volvió su vista hacia el rubio y asintió con una sonrisa perversa.

Lewels con Riders. Linber con Snockwar. Smith con Smith. Mapherson con Grensi. Weasley con Silver…Potter con Hakons y Malfoy y yo. Los demás os quedáis aquí supervisando el plan. Os quiero aquí mañana antes del amanecer para partir al bosque. No hagáis…-pero el resto del discurso se fue de los oídos del ojiverde al volver a mirar esos ojos ambarinos que tan loco le volvían. Y es que podía tener el pelo negro y liso, podía llevar shorts, minifaldas o blusas desabrochadas por el escote pero siempre tendría ese punto Hermione. Y el sabía a la perfección que la Hermione que conocía no había muerto pues al verla explicando el plan, algo parecido a la excitación por una nueva aventura, por un nuevo trabajo, apareció en su rostro. También pudo ver el entusiasmo de su suave voz. Algo imperceptible para el resto de cuerpos humanos pero algo simplemente fácil de distinguir para él. Ese algo le hizo recapacitar. ¿Quería jugar? Pues jugarían. Así de simple.

-Potter-dijo Hermione con su inconfundible tono- ¿Me estás escuchando?-entonces Harry comprendió. Primera parte del plan, ignorarla y hacerla pasarlo mal.

-Lo haría si explicaras mejor las cosas, de todas maneras, me aburres. Pero tu tranquila-dijo esto con la mayor arrogancia posible. Hermione le miró con intensidad.

-No le hables así a Granger, Potter-dijo Malfoy.

-Creía que Hermione se sabía defender solita, tan dura que se ha vuelto ella ¿verdad? No hace falta que vayas detrás suyo como un perro. Tú a lo tuyo-escupió cada una de las palabras como dagas candentes que hicieron mella en los dos. Harry vio la ira en Malfoy y luego miró a Hermione a los ojos y allí, en esas pequeñas y hasta ahora inexpresivas orbes encontró la mayor cantidad de sentimientos jamás vistos. Había herido su orgullo, sí, pero también tenía satisfacción y…y ¿tristeza? ¿Por qué tristeza? Y también comprensión, cariño…¿cariño? ¿Desde cuando la nueva Hermione sentía cariño?...Pero también había ira y enfado.

Cuando Hermione ya iba a replicar, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe y una chica de curvas exuberantes y ojos achinados entró por la puerta. Su pelo moreno, que la llegaba hasta la cintura, ondeaba suavemente. Llevaba una vestimenta un tanto ostentosa, con una minifalda y una camiseta de tirantes. Como si a los 22 años quisiera volver a aparentar a una colegiala. Se acercó hacia Hermione rápidamente.

-Cho, no puedes interrumpir en las reuniones, ya lo sabes-le dijo Hermione a la morena. Está cruzó los brazos con disgusto.

-Es que…tengo que avisarte de algo-dijo con exitación.

-Ya me lo cuentas luego, Venga vete de aquí-echó, literalmente, a Chang del cuarto y algo parecido a incomodidad apareció en su rostro.

-Bueno, ya sabéis. Mañana a las siete de la mañana os quiero aquí a todos-concluyó con autoridad. Luego, todos se levantaron y salieron lentamente del departamento. En la entrada, esperaba una Cho Chang furiosa y escandalizada. Cuando vio salir a Harry abrió mucho sus ojos negros y solo atinó a observarle de arriba abajo para que luego se le formara una pícara sonrisa en su asquerosa cara que la movió la máscara de maquillaje que llevaba. Le cogió del brazo.

-Harry…¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?-dijo con una voz sutil y horriblemente melosa. Miró a Ron con desagrado. Harry enarcó una ceja y miró a Ron también. Este se encogió de hombros y alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Pronunció un "Nos vemos luego" con los labios y se marchó junto a Cat y Robert. Cho cogió a Harry por el brazo y le guió hacia la cafetería del ministerio. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada.

Se acercó un camarero a tomarles nota. Harry pidió un café con leche y Cho un refresco light. Al minuto se lo trajeron.

-Bueno, ¿qué querías?-preguntó el moreno con desgana.

-Oh! Bueno…solo hablar contigo Harrycito. Desde que salí de Hogwarts no te he vuelto a ver-decía todo esto con perversión y poniendo pucheritos. Luego sonreía con malicia.

-Pues a mí, personalmente, no me apetece hablar contigo-dijo el moreno. Se levantó y ya se iba a marchar cuando el brazo de Cho le detuvo.

-Solo un momento Harry, por favor-le miró como un perro desvalido. Harry se volvió a sentar al tiempo que Cho sacaba una de sus famosas sonrisas.

-Está bien, ¿me tienes que contar algo importante?-preguntó el moreno mirando su café.

-Es sobre Hermy-dijo la morena. Harry alzó bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa con Mione?-preguntó.

-Yo que tú me alejaría de ella-dijo. Al ver que Harry estaba desconcertado añadió-Mira entiendo que no confíes en mí por todo lo que cuentan pero yo sé una cosa: Hermione ha cambiado más de lo que todos creen. Se ha vuelto posesiva y manipuladora. A mí hasta me pega cuando no hago lo que ella quiere-una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla-Olvídate de ella Harry. Hazlo por tu bien. Yo quiero empezar de cero contigo, como amigos. Te juro que ya no seré tan superficial, solo quiero estar contigo. No hagas caso a Hermy porque no se merece tu atención. Confía por una vez en mí. ¡Se supone que soy su mejor amiga! Se te cuento todo esto será por algo. Hazme caso Harry, aléjate de ella…-de repente se paró. Miró hacia el cristal de la cafetería donde una Hermione un tanto confundida les miraba alzando una ceja. Cho la miró y empezó a mover las manos nerviosamente-Bu-bueno Harry me tengo que ir-estaba bastante incómoda y nerviosa y eso el moreno lo notó-Adiós-se levantó del asiento. Harry la siguió con la mirada.

-¡¿Te pasa algo!-la gritó cuando ya iba a salir de la cafetería. Esta solo negó con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y salió. Harry se quedó en la cafetería meditando las palabras de Cho Chang.

Cho se dirigió hacia Hermione que la miraba con una cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Qué demonios hacías hablando con ese?-señaló a Harry a través del cristal. Cho alzó la cabeza.

-Nada-dijo empezando a andar hacia la salida. Al ver la cara de Hermione añadió-solo le estaba advirtiendo de que se alejara de mí y de ti, que nos dejara en paz. Que no se merecía a una chica como tú, Hermy-puso una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione la miró y sonrió forzadamente. Asintió mientras Cho volvía a mirar hacia la cafetería y a través del cristal veía como el moreno pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba.

-_"Madre que culito, si es que mentir por él está justificado. Te tengo en el bote Harrycito"-_pensaba perversamente la morena.

Bueno aquí está en capitulo 3.

Quiero decir que en este no ocurre nada importante solo la misión que van a hacer y que se verá en el siguiente capítulo. Lo que pasa que se me estaba haciendo bastante largo (6 páginas del Word que me ha ocupado :S). Aquí se demuestra que Harry tampoco le va a poner las cosas fáciles a Hermione y aviso que en el capítulo 4 habrá una conversación entre los personajes principales…y ya no digo nada más :D! Que yo hablo demasiado.

Por fin sale Cho Chang! Y por fin se ve lo que va a hacer…aviso que Cho Chang es tan perversa y egocéntrica como siempre y que la conversación con Harry la planea en cuanto le ve porque sabe perfectamente que al moreno le atrae Hermione y lo quiere para ella (¡que posesiva, si Harry para la que menos va a ser es para ti!) y como veis para ella tampoco existe la verdadera amistad, solo Harry, Harry y más Harry (que ilusa)

A lo mejor estoy actualizando muy rápido porque hace poco que colgué el dos pero no se, es mi forma de escribir. Me vienen ideas y más ideas y se que lo que estoy haciendo es arriesgado pues yo todavía no tengo escritos los demás capítulos (aunque tengo la idea ya en la cabeza) y sin embargo estoy subiendo muy rápido. También aviso que es porque aquí acaba de empezar el verano y como acaba de empezar, todavía no me he ido de vacaciones ni nada y tengo más tiempo para escribir y pensar en el fic. Del 16 al 30 de julio no oiréis hablar de mí pues me voy a un campamento de verano y aviso que voy a dejar capítulos hechos para subirlos nada más llegar y que todo el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar se vea recompensado.

¡¡¡Quiero agradecer de corazón los CINCO reviews que me dejaron! Guau! No yo misma me lo creo. Bueno aquí van las contestaciones a sus preciosos y amados reviews

: Elena se seca las lágrimas que derramó al leerlos y empieza a escribir frenética las contestaciones: ¡Gracias, me han hecho bastante feliz:

**saintkanon2000:** Muchas gracias por tu review! ¿No te quejarás de que tarde en actualizar eh? Jejeje ojalá continúes leyendo y este capi no te defraude ;D.

**Iory Saotome:** Te digo lo mismo que a saintkanon2000…muchas gracias! Y ya he actualizado…ahora te toca a ti leer y si te gusta pues dejarme un review y si no te gusta pues también, aunque sea para criticarme. Todas las criticas son bien recibidas aquí, así puedo aprender y mejorar. Cuídate mucho.

**Aiko Granger:** Weyyyy! Aquí está Aiko o Karla…¡me agregaste! Jeje que ilu.

¿Ya sabes que mi nombre es Elena no? Bueno te lo dije ayer cuando hablamos por el msn…

Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Si…de veras te aseguro que Jefree es muy importante para la trama aunque aquí no salió:S  No sabía donde ponerle, no tenía papel en este capi pero en el siguiente saldrá, puedes estar segura. Nena espero no defraudarte con este capítulo, de veras que me alegra mucho que lo leas. He leído cosas tuyas fantásticas y que me digas que es bueno el fic es todo un honor! Me encanta "Muriendo por tu amor"…Una de mis historias preferidas, sin duda! 

Bueno a ver si hablamos por el msn (aunque por la diferencia horaria…va a ser mas complicado pero confío en que coincidiremos ;D) ¿Y que te pareció Cho Chang? Siempre pensando en chicos (bueno, siempre pensando en Harry) ¿y la pareja de Hermione y Draco? No me gusta esa pareja pero tal como se volvió Mione ahora son tal para cual.

¡Muchos besos y abrazos desde Madrid amiga!

**Enigranger:** Hola amiga!

¡Una de mis lectoras incondicionales! Gracias por tu comentario, de veras me animó.

Tranquila, no me estoy presionando lo que pasa que soy un poco impaciente y este cap lo he terminado y no puedo soportar tenerlo echo y no subirlo, no se porque me pasa esto.

Sí…se que el capítulo dos era importante lo que pasa que no me gusta escribir cosas aburridas…¡es que luego los lectores se enfadan conmigo! Aunque aviso que yo no se hacer comedia ni escribir gracioso, pero se intenta al menos.

Mmmmmmm el hombre de la máscara…Que suspense jeje bueno yo ya sé quién es, por supuesto, pero tendrás que esperar porque hasta que se descubra…:S No se cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic pero aún queda nena. Aunque te doy una pista…es un personaje de los libros…pero no sale casi nada. Ya no te puedo decir más.

Lo de que se ablandará con Harry :Elena se seca el sudor que la empieza a bajar por la frente:bueno, SUPONGO que sí. Te aseguro que ablandarse si se ablandará pero aún tienes que esperar para eso y no hablo de esperar a la semana que viene…si no al final del fic (si es que termino con que el fic tenga un final feliz, porque, personalmente, me encantan los finales dramáticos, son mi predilección) Pero no desesperes!

Bueno gracias de nuevo, espero no defraudarte con este capítulo.

Mucho besos amiga! Cuidate tu también.

**Kitty in celo:** Wey! Hola!

Otra lectora ya conocida para mí, ¡¡¡Mil gracias por tu review!

Sí…la verdad es que la duda de Albert va a estar presente y se volverá a hablar de él. Harry querrá descubrir quien es…pero es que todos los fics tienen que tener un poco de incógnita. ¿¡No puedo hacer que todo sea predecible verdad? Pero tranquila, al final se descubrirá. Todo se terminará descubriendo (uy, como ha sonado eso)

En este sale Hermione como has visto…no mucho porque se centra más en la arpía de Chang (que por cierto, ¿Qué te pareció su actuación frente a Harry? Digna de un Oscar ¿verdad?)

Bueno pues aquí está la actualización, tú me dirás.

¡Besos y un gran abrazo wapísima!

**JakeGranger:** Hola! Gracias por tu review!

Pues si…la verdad es que tengo muuuuuuchos fics hechos y listos para colgar pero de momento creo que seguiré con esta historia o si eso cuelgo algún One-Shot más.

Yo creo que no está solo revuelta jaja pero ya se calamara. Está entrando en la "segunda edad del pavo" así que...Y lo de que Harry es bueno…bueno ya verás en este capítulo que ha decidido revelarse también un poco pero es que para aguantar a Hermione es normal. Espero que lo leas y te guste!

Bueno abrazos! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!

Hasta aquí sus preciosos reviews! Muchas gracias de nuevo. ¡Besos para todos!

El siguiente capítulo estará mejor…solo espero que sean pacientes con esta joven.

¡¡¡Dejen reviews POR FAVOR!

Se despide con inmenso cariño:

Elen-Grantter.


	4. Recuperarla:la mayor misión de todas

Recuperarla: la mayor misión de todas

Sonó odiosamente el despertador. Eran las 5:00 AM. En el momento en el que el tintineo de ese endemoniado objeto resonó en los oídos de la "morena", esta le dio un buen puñetazo que lo trasladó unos metros más allá para caer finalmente al lado de la cómoda. Luego, se frotó con fuerza los nudillos doloridos de su mano derecha maldiciendo por lo bajo-

-Señorita, usted sería perfecta para lanzamiento de despertador-inquirió Jefree entrando en la habitación mientras la chica se revolvía entre las sábanas blancas-la he traído su desayuno y…a propósito, el señor Malfoy me dejó un recado para usted, me pidió "amablemente" que la comentara que había tenido que salir temprano a la oficina para planificar mejor las cosas pero que…-Jefree tomó aire dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche de Hermione.

-¿Qué?-preguntó bruscamente la castaña restregándose los ojos y mirando al mayordomo.

-Que le encantó lo de anoche y que le gustó mucho el picardías negro que se "puso"-Jefree sonrió ante la situación viendo como la joven se sonrojaba levemente mientras sonreía con orgullo.

-Páseme la bata-le dijo al mayordomo mientras este, obediente, le pasó una bata de seda fina color crema. Luego cogió la bandeja y empezó a comer con delicadeza el escaso desayuno que ella misma había pedido para seguir cuidando su línea al cien por cien.

-Con su permiso…-añadió el mayordomo cogiendo el picaporte de la puerta. Ella asintió y él hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la inmensa habitación. Luego corrió, literalmente, por el corredor y bajó las grandes escaleras hasta llegar a las cocinas.

La joven de ojos miel chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente apareció un pequeño elfo doméstico que cogió la bandeja del desayuno y con una reverencia, desapareció. Se metió en su baño para darse un relajante baño. Después se arreglaría.

Mientras, en el apartamento de Ron y Luna, un joven de cabellos azabache se desperezaba lentamente. Después se fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Se dio una buena ducha y salió con la toalla enroscada al cuerpo. Entró Ron con unas ojeras de caballo y bostezó exageradamente.

-Buenos días amigo-dijo mientras Harry se afeitaba. Este asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ron se metió en la ducha y Harry se fue a vestir. Media hora más tarde, un Ron soñoliento y un Harry nervioso aparecieron en la cocina donde Luna, con una cómoda bata, les servía el café.

-Hola amor-le dijo a Ron mientras le daba un beso en la boca-Buenos días Harry.

-Hola Luna-se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se puso a beber a toda prisa su café. Ron también se sentó y después de unos pocos minutos, ambos se levantaron.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir yendo cariño-le dijo Ron a Luna mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

-¿Cuándo volveréis?-preguntó Luna mirándoles desde el marco de la puerta mientras estos se internaban en el ascensor.

-¡No se!-gritó Ron lanzándole un beso a su novia antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Después desaparecieron en el ascensor para aparecer en un callejón próximo a la cabina para entrar en el ministerio.

Entraron y fueron directamente al departamento de aurores. Allí ya estaban esperando la mayoría. Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione pero pronto se encontró con unos ojos almendrados que le sonreían y también le buscaban impacientes.

-¡Harry!-dijo Cat por encima de la multitud de aurores y yendo apresuradamente hacia él. Harry la sonrió mientras también se acercaba a ella. Se dieron dos besos en la mejilla y esta le guiñó un ojo. La verdad es que Cat lucía muy bien. Llevaba unos pantalones piratas anchos que parecían de camuflaje, una camiseta de tirantes también verde y por encima, la túnica negra de los aurores desabrochada. Su pelo estaba recogido en una simple coleta alta y dudaba que llevara algo de maquillaje. Su aspecto, no tanto como desarreglado, pero sí informal atraía al moreno más que si se pusiera una mini-falda.

-Te ves muy bien-le dijo el joven con sinceridad. La chica ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal, aunque desabróchate la capa que te vas a morir de asfixia-esta cogió la túnica de Harry y le empezó a desabrochar los botones a la vez que una Hermione apurada entraba rápidamente por la puerta. Se chocó contra ellos lo que provocó que Harry empujara sin querer a Catherine y la cogiera instintivamente por la cintura para que no se cayera al suelo. Hermione alzó la cabeza y les miró. Su mirada se abrió notablemente al verles agarrados. Harry también la miró. Su cabello "negro" lucía liso y brillante y caía como una cascada por su espalda. Llevaba la túnica desabrochada por la parte superior lo que tentaba, ya que se veía su escote. La conexión entre marrón y verde duró menos de lo que él hubiera esperado ya que la chica giro la cabeza evitando su mirada. Utilizó lo único que en esos momentos tenía a mano, su frivolidad.

-La próxima vez no os pongáis en medio-les dijo con brusquedad a la vez que se alejaba de ellos apresuradamente para irse con Malfoy que la llamaba desde un rincón de la sala. Ron llegó con Robert y Harry soltó a Cat inmediatamente. Se pusieron a charlar muy animados cuando alguien entró por la puerta.

-¡Oh Mione! ¡No vayas!-chilló Cho Chang. Hermione se acercó a ella.

-No ves que me pones en ridículo, quieres parar de decir idioteces-le masculló entre dientes la "morena" a su amiga mientras todo el mundo las miraba y se reía.

-No tienen remedio-le susurró con gracia Cat a Harry lo que hizo que este riera. Luego se miraron intensamente.

-¡No te entiendo Hermy!-exclamó de nuevo la joven-Déjame ir en tu lugar-y después Cho miró hacia Harry perversamente y en cuanto le vió mirándose con Cat se puso roja de ira. Estaba haciendo el ridículo solo para estar con el moreno, solo para que su preocupación por Hermione le hiciera enternecerse y para demostrarle lo mala que era Hermione y resultaba que él estaba poniéndole más atención a la asquerosa esa que a ella. Entonces Draco se acercó a las dos chicas.

-Mira, Chang, sal ahora mismo de aquí-le dijo duramente. La asiática, aún mirando a Harry, se dio la vuelta y salió con paso firme de la sala intentando conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-¡Silencio!-exclamó Hermione con dureza al ver a la sala plagada en risas. Todos se callaron al instante. Estaba roja de ira y vergüenza, humillada ante todos y…a punto de ponerse a llorar como antes. El joven moreno lo notó. Hermione es más vulnerable de lo que todos piensan…y eso le dolía. Tuvo entonces el impulso de ir hacia donde estaba ella y abrazarla, pero el hurón, asqueroso, retorcido e imbécil de Malfoy se le adelantó cuando la cogió de la cintura. Entonces Malfoy dijo: (aún agarrando de la cintura a Mione)

-Muy bien, es la hora, cogeos todos a esta silla de aquí, es un trasladador-los 12 aurores restantes asintieron y cogieron, algo apretados, algún trozo de la silla. Después de pocos segundos desaparecieron del departamento. Harry había agarrado a Cat de la mano y mientras daba vueltas entre remolinos blancos, notó como su mano se soltó de la de ella. Luego, chocó contra el suelo y un cuerpo cayó sobre él. La joven se levantó de encima de Harry y le miró sorprendida. El moreno alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos pero lo vio todo borroso.

-Cat anda, pásame las gafas-le pidió a la joven que estaba a su lado. Esta cogió las gafas y se las dio.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero están rotas-dijo. A Harry se le erizó el vello de la nuca al oír su voz y se puso las gafas con rapidez. Luego miró hacia la chica que le dio la espalda y empezó a examinar el lugar.

-Anda, dame esas gafas-le dijo al moreno antes de que este pudiera hablar. Estendió la su fina mano. Él le dio las gafas rotas y en cuanto ella las cogió, ambos sintieron la misma sensación de su primer día de colegio, en el expreso de Hogwarts donde una niña pequeña, mandona y de cabello revuelto le arregló sus gafas al moreno. Esa sensación de fascinación que le embargó a él al verla realizar el hechizo. Ese entusiasmo que la chica sintió cuando logró hacerlo perfectamente. Desde ahí, parece que todos los recuerdos de sus aventuras, agolparon la cabeza de ambos, incapaces de disolverse.

-_Oculus Reparo-_pronunció Hermione mientras apuntaba a las gafas con la varita-Nunca aprenderás…-dijo en un prolongado susurro que el joven logró oír. La chica le pasó las gafas fírmemente y volvió a darle la espalda.

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó él después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…parece que el trasladador no funcionó bien-dijo la "morena". Harry rió con ganas y Hermione le miró alzando una ceja.

-Es normal si lo ha hecho el hurón…-dijo el chico con gracia. Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que el joven notó pero ella volvió con su expresión fría al instante.

-Vamos a tener que encontrar a los demás, no tengo ni idea de donde estamos-dijo la chica.

-¿Enserio? ¿Hermione sin alguna solución alternativa? No me lo creo-dijo el joven con sarcasmo. Ella le miró con odio y volvió a examinar el lugar. Estaban en un pequeño claro y lo único que se veía desde ese lugar eran altos y frondosos árboles, arbustos y plantas medianas. No había ningún camino y tampoco mucha luz. Estaban seguros de que ya había amanecido, sin embargo, los árboles tapaban la mayoría de la luz y solo tenues rayos se colaban por entre sus ramas. Hermione examinó los rayos de sol y su dirección.

-Creo que tenemos que ir hacia el norte-dijo, sacando una brújula del bolsillo de la túnica-por allí-señaló con el dedo después de examinarla. Se adentraron en la espesura del bosque y poco a poco, la débil luz que les acompañaba en el camino, se apagó como una vela cuando sopla la suave brisa y eso les hizo retroceder. Sacaron sus varitas y pronunciaron en un susurro "Lumos". De la punta de sus varitas salió un rayo de luz que les alumbró como una linterna. Pasaron así interminables minutos, incluso horas pero ninguno se llegó a quejar pese a que los pies ya les empezaban a doler. En todo el camino no se dirigieron ni media palabra hasta que Hermione se coló entre unos arbustos y gritó sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa…?-preguntó Harry siguiéndola. Cuando llegó a su lado se colocó las lentes y observó el lugar. Habían vuelto al mismo claro donde habían ido a parar la primera vez. Los mimos rayos de luz, las mismas piedras y los mismos árboles rodeándole.

-Muy bien Herms, no hemos hecho otra cosa que dar vueltas-dijo el moreno con fastidio sentándose en una roca. Hermione no le respondió al instante.

-No puede ser…lo tenía todo calculado, ¡maldita sea!-maldijo la chica.

-Pues ya ves que no lo tenías tan calculado-dijo Harry. Hermione giró la cabeza y le miró con desprecio.

-Al menos yo he intentado hacer algo por salir de aquí, ¡tú no has movido un dedo!-inquirió disgustada Hermione encarándose a él. Este se levantó de la roca y quedaron frente a frente.

-Te he hecho caso…¡y mira a lo que nos ha llevado!-dijo el ojiverde furioso y señalando el lugar.

-¡Ahora no me vengas con esas!-exclamó la joven de ojos ambarinos.

-¡Tú tienes toda la culpa!-exclamó Harry a su vez.

-¡Nunca!

-A no, es verdad…¡Lo que pasa es que tienes un novio imbécil que no sabe ni hacer un trasladador!-le respondió él. Ella le miró por unos instantes intentando descifrar su mirada y luego sonrió con arrogancia.

-Con que es eso, estás celoso.

-Nunca-mintió Harry.

-Sí.

-No

-Si

-No

-Sí

¿Por qué debería estarlo?-preguntó él minuciosamente. Ella se quedó sorprendida ante tal pregunta. ¿Qué responderle?

-Porque te gusto-y eso salió desde el fondo de su corazón. Él la miró.

-A lo mejor eso es lo que a ti te gustaría, que me gustaras. Siento decepcionarte, pero no es así-ella sintió dolor con esas palabras y volvió a escrutar su mirada.

-Pues yo estoy segura que sí.

-Pues estás equivocada, simplemente-le dijo él.

-Yo nunca me equivoco. Yo te gusto y lo sé.

-Deberías, entonces, no saber tanto, por que siempre estás equivocada. Deberías conocerme y si me conocieras tanto como dices, no me harías esto. No me tratarías así, tan fría e imbécil. A mí me gustaba la antigua Hermione y eso no te lo niego, me gustaba y mucho con su cabellera indomable, su ropa ancha y su inteligencia y sabiduría. Sobretodo su mirada, esa mirada que te decía tantas cosas…pero perdiste tu oportunidad al volverte odiosamente arrogante-dicho esto se dio la vuelta dejando a una Hermione plasmada sin saber que decirle. Entonces empezó a considerar que esas palabras se le habían clavado en el corazón cual estacas y que la habían llegado hasta lo más hondo. Tembló por unos instantes. ¿Tenía razón?...Sí, tenía demasiada razón. Pero era algo que ella no podía hacer, no ahora. El silencio les acompañó durante los próximos minutos hasta que un ruido les alertó. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Se miraron por primera vez desde la discusión y en sus miradas se volvió a crear esa conexión especial en la que no se necesitaban palabras y que tanto les caracterizaba. Ambos asintieron lentamente a la vez y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de los chasquidos. Harry le hizo una seña con la mano a Hermione y esta le miró mientras él apartó con cuidado los arbustos y observó lo que había al otro lado. Abrió mucho los ojos. Hermione también apartó un poco los arbustos y observó el edificio que se alzaba ante ellos. Imponente, una especie de pirámide negra que llegaba casi hasta las cumbres de los árboles les saludaba. A su alrededor, unos cuantos mortífagos vigilaban sus entradas y en la cima, se podía ver su emblema, una calavera verde, la marca del terror. Hermione exclamó sorprendida y Harry le tapó la boca y la metió otra vez por este los arbustos hasta llegar al claro. Harta de que la llevaran, mordió a Harry en la mano lo que ocasionó un grito por parte de este. Entonces escucharon unas cuantas pisadas que se dirigían hacia allí. Harry empujó a Hermione detrás de un árbol. Todo era culpa de ella. Ella le metía en problemas pero es que, ella le volvía loco y no podía hacer nada por remdiarlo. Y al sentirla tan cerca…había visto a la Hermione de antes y estaba seguro que podría recuperarla, lucharía por ello. Entonces se acercó a ella y le susurró.

-Mione…¿lo recuerdas verdad?-esta le miró a los ojos sin comprender y con una expresión confundida pero cuando el chocolate y el verde se volvieron a encontrar ella descifró sus palabras como su aventura en séptimo curso, cuando en el bosque prohibido, tuvieron que lidiar solos y JUNTOS contra unos cuantos mortífagos furiosos. Al recordar eso (a pesar que recordar lo tenía prácticamente prohibido) sonrió con sinceridad, la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo y asintió con seguridad. Harry también la sonrió y se acercó a su oído. Hermione se puso nerviosa al sentir la suave respiración del moreno sobre su piel pero a la vez se sintió la mujer más feliz del planeta.

-Cuando cuente hasta tres, salimos-le susurró él al oído. Ella asintió.

-Uno…-Hermione se fundió en sus ojos verdes.

-Dos…-Harry la cogió la mano instintivamente con fuerza.

-Y…¡Tres!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

JO JO JO, ya estoy aquí de nuevo…personalmente les digo que no me gusta mucho este capítulo. Sí, me encanta la conversación entre Harry y Hermione pero creo que me quedó muy corto…tenía otra idea en mente de cómo dejar solos a H & Hr pero entonces no sabía si me iba a quedar muy largo o qué, así que opté por esta y así también podía criticar de paso al hurón un rato :P jejeje (soy perversa)

He aprendido por todos los fics que he leído y sus geniales escritores lo bueno de dejar a los lectores ansiosos y con ganas de más…bueno pues así, con este cap os dejo con la incógnita de que pasará ¿Algo impedirá que se enfrenten contra los mortífagos? ¿Lo harán al final? ¿Vencerán? ¿Perderán? Y…jojojo la pregunta del millón…¿Quién se va a convertir en el nuevo señor oscuro? Por que les aseguro que en este fic también habrá acción y batallas…sobretodo la del final… me voy a tener que cortar la lengua…

Bueno aquí sale Cho…la estoy poniendo en un papel un poco de típica tonta pero so aseguro que es más lista de lo que parece…es perversa y hará lo que sea por conseguir a Harry aunque ya habéis visto como Cat ya ha hecho de las suyas despertando los primeros celos de la castaña y Cho en la historia…y los que aún les quedan.

Bueno contesto a sus reviews…(solo 3 )

**Kitty in celo: **jejeje amiga! Otro review más tuyo que me dejaste…gracias! Espero no defraudarte con este capi…yo creo que a los HHr les gustará ;-)…

Sí, la verdad es que Cho es….bueno es Cho, asquerosa, retorcida, manipuladora pero la necesito así para esta historia…Jejeje a mí también me encanta Malfoy aunque…bueno, con él hay muchos aunques y te aseguro que Malfoy te terminará sorprendiendo bastante, no creo que llegues a imaginártelo pero si te viene alguna idea me la puedes contar en tu próximo review…a lo mejor resultas adivina xD. No digo nada más, me voy a tener que coser la boca.

Bueno disfruta de este capítulo.

¡Mil gracias de nuevo! Besos y abrazos.

**Saintkanon2000:** Creo que Harry podrá darle esa patada de la que hablas…ya está empezando a dársela y tranquilo, que este capi no significa, ni mucho menos, la reconciliación de HHr, para eso aún queda.

¡Gracias por tu review!

**JakeGranger: **¡¡¡Buenas amiga!

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras…¡de veras que me encantó! Y gracias por lo de incondicional (me haces subir los colores)

Pues por ser tu, te aviso de que tengo un fic ya en pie, y que colgaré en cuanto haga el segundo capítulo…también será HHr aunque con una visión diferente…Se llamará, si la cosa no cambia, "Un mañana muy distinto" y bueno, ya te enterarás de que va cuando lo leas (que espero que lo hagas )

Como ves, Cat ya ha encendido los celos de nuestra Hermione…y la chica parece que quiere algo más de Harry que su amistad…O.o habrá que ver que pasa…

Espero que en los próximos capítulos pueda sacar a Luna un poco más, a mí también me encanta esa chica, ¡está loca! Y por eso me gusta…sin embargo creo que en el próximo tampoco va a salir mucho porque se centrará más en HHr.

Oye…no me ha salido la dirección de email en el review…a lo mejor si me la poner separada o algo así si que sale y tranquila, la mía tampoco se queda corta, me la hizo mi hermana…¬¬

Bueno que me despido ya…ojalá te haya gustado el cap…¡muchos besos!

Hasta aquí sus reviews…¡Gracias! Y continúen leyendo por favor…

Se despide:

Elen-Grantter.


	5. El secreto de Malfoy

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_ mi musa de la inspiración me ha estado abandonando en este capítulo…siento si no me quedó muy bien, de todas formas, a parte de todo el royo ese de que los personajes no son míos, son de JK quería decirles que dentro de nada me voy de vacaciones (merecidas yo creo) y que dudo mucho que llegue a poder subir más del capítulo sexto. Después, estaré ausente varias semanas porque me voy de campamento. Pido entonces que me compensen con unos cuantos reviews, ya que cada vez me mandan menos . Bueno, les dejo con el capítulo 5, ¡Que lo disfruten!_

El secreto de Malfoy

Harry y Hermione salieron de detrás del árbol con las varitas en alto. Unos veinte mortífagos les esperaban con ansia. La mayoría ya no cubría sus rostros aunque algunos lo seguían haciendo.

-Vaya vaya-dijo una fría voz adelantándose a los demás mortífagos. Llevaba una máscara blanca pero sus cabellos largos y platinados que se le veían caer por los hombros le identificaban como Lucius Malfoy-Creía que tú, sangre sucia, al relacionarte con mi hijo ya no irías con ese Potter-añadió señalando a Hermione con la varita.

-Yo no me voy con ningún Potter y, puedes estar tranquilo, que la relación con su hijo ya está más que finalizada-le dijo soltando cada palabra con asco. Malfoy sonrió irónico.

-Solo tienes que mirarte para comprender que cualquiera puede manipularte-dijo Lucius-incluido…mi hijo.

Hermione no llegó a comprender del todo sus palabras cuando un grupo de varios mortífagos se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Empezó una lucha dura y constante. Tanto Harry como Hermione aturdían a varios mortífagos, parecían imparables.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_gritó la joven a un mortífago cercano que se dirigía hacia ella. Harry había logrado aturdir ya a unos cuantos. Quedaban ya solo Lucius y un mortífago más que luchaba magistralmente contra Potter. El rubio se acercó a la chica.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos Granger-dijo con desprecio recordando la batalla final, donde por culpa de la joven, había terminado encarcelado en azkabán por dos años. Alzo su varita de nuevo y apuntó directo al corazón de Hermione. Ella no se movió ni un milímetro ni bajó la mirada. Malfoy volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que parece…-

-Nunca me arrodillo ante nadie, Lucius, ya deberías saberlo-dijo la "morena".

-Lo terminarás haciendo, niña, todo el mundo se arrodilla ante mí.

-Eres el nuevo jefe…parece que la fama se te ha subido a la cabeza-Malfoy la miró y volvió a sonreír.

-Me parece que no eres la más indicada para hablar-Hermione tembló ligeramente pero no apartó su mirada. Los ojos grises del mortífago carecían de expresión y parecían sacados de una película de terror. Producían escalofríos.

-Tengo un plan Granger y te necesito para él. Volveremos a sembrar el terror en el mundo mágico, sellaremos un pacto con los gigantes, dementores y duendes, un nuevo señor oscuro se alzará y tú serás una de las primeras en sufrir las consecuencias de tu estupidez por relacionarte con el estúpido ese y con sus estúpidos fans imbéciles-dijo el mortífago al fin. Entonces Hermione miró hacia Harry que peleaba con el mortífago de la máscara-Sin embargo…-prosiguió mirándola perversamente-te daré una oportunidad…únete a nosotros, junto con mi asqueroso retoño, y conseguirás todo lo que te propongas…solo me tienes que dar algo a cambio-sus ojos se iluminaron bajo la luz de la Luna. Ella le examinó como tantas veces.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?-preguntó ella. Entonces, Lucius se acercó a su oído y le susurró macabramente:

-Quiero a Potter-la chica le miró sin comprender. Puso una expresión de incredulidad y odio profundo y luego dijo con firmeza:

-Nunca.

-Sé que él te ama Hermione…Él te quiere y podrías darle tu confianza de nuevo…y luego entregármelo. Dáme su cuerpo, déjame que le mate-el mortífago se iba acercando peligrosamente a la "morena" que retrocedió unos pasos quedando arrinconada. Harry intentó zafarse del otro mortíafgo pero este no le dejó huír.

-¡Hermione!-gritó esquivando un haz de luz púrpura proveniente de la varita de su contrincante. Hermione le miró. Al verla distraída, Malfoy la apuntó con la varita pronunciando un _ imperio_ que resonó en los oídos del moreno y que le dio a su "amiga" de lleno en el pecho. La chica se derrumbó, todavía escuchando los gritos de Harry de forma lejana.

-Eres una pieza clave para mi juego, Hermione, no me puedo permitir perderte-la susurró antes de avanzar unos pasos y quedarse en el centro del claro. Observó a la chica que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

-_Mata a Potter_-escuchó la voz de Lucius en su cabeza. Su cuerpo, obediente, se levantó del suelo y con lentitud, como una magistral danza, se dirigió hacia Harry que la miraba estupefacto. El mortífago contra el que luchaba cayó al suelo desplomado mientras el chico observaba como su "amiga" iba hacia él con la varita en alto.

-_Mátale ya._

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

-N-o…no qui-er-o-susurró sacudiendo la cabeza. Las lágrimas se negaban a salir de sus ojos. Harry seguía allí parado. Esa era la prueba de fuego. Si Hermione quería matarle, que lo hiciera, a ver si era capaz. Y aunque los pensamientos del moreno parecían seguros, su cabeza gritaba en el fondo que corriera aunque ahora le parecían muy pesados sus pies y su corazón le decía que esperara, que Hermione nunca sería capaz de algo así.

-_Hazlo, estúpida._

_-_¡¡¡NO!-chilló la chica mientras caía arrodillada al suelo. Su varita cayó al lado del moreno que fue a abrazar a la chica que lloraba silenciosamente. Lucius se acercó a ellos con cautela.

-Inútil…-murmuró. Entonces el chico alzó la cabeza mirándole con odio y se reincorporó, quedando frente a frente con el rubio y dispuesto a pelear contra él.

Mientras, cerca de allí, un grupo de 12 aurores buscaban a sus amigos.

-¡Por Dios Malfoy! ¿Quieres parar?-le gritó Cat a Draco que andaba sin cesar haciendo que se alejaran del lugar donde estaba Lucius atacando a Harry y Hermione-¡¡¡Te repito que he oído a Hermione gritar por allí!-señaló hacia atrás, a través de unos arbustos. Ron y Robert se adelantaron con ella. Por alguna extraña razón, Malfoy se quedó mirando a Cat con sorpresa mientras la chica esperaba impaciente.

-Y yo te repito, Hakons, que no pueden estar por allí.

-Eres un imbécil, no entiendo como no sabes ni transformar un trasladador-le dijo la chica escupiendo cada una de las palabras. Malfoy la miró con odio.

-A mí no te atrevas a faltarme al respeto, estúpida.

-No te he faltado al respeto-dijo la chica socarronamente acercándose a él y quedando a unos palmos de distancia-¿las verdades duelen verdad?-añadió. Sonrió triunfante dejando a un Draco lleno de ira mientras la mayoría de los aurores la felicitaban por lo bajo. Entonces escucharon otro grito lejano, esta vez era la voz de un hombre, de Harry.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron corriendo hacia la procedencia de los gritos. Cat, Robert, Malfoy y los demás aurores le siguieron de cerca.

-¡Weasley! ¡Puede ser una trampa de los mortífagos!-le gritó Draco. Entonces vieron como varios árboles se derrumbaban.

-¡Sé que ese era Harry!-le respondió él-y no pienso dejar que la vida de mi amigo este en peligro-dicho esto, atravesó los arbustos. Se encontró con un paraje desolador. Lo árboles más cercanos estaban derrumbados. En el claro, ahora entraba la nítida luz de la Luna que alumbraba con sus rayos plateados y le daba más dramatismo a la imagen. Había cuerpos de mortífagos en la fría tierra y otros que se empezaban a levantar o luchaban por moverse. Al fondo se veía la inmensa pirámide negra, con las puertas selladas y en el centro del claro, a pocos metros suyos, Harry y Hermione aún se hallaban con las varitas en alto. Respiraban agitadamente y ambos tenían múltiples heridas y rasguños. Sus miradas reflejaban orgullo, felicidad y brillaban intensamente, como si en cada uno de sus ojos, estuviera una estrella del cielo escondida. Ninguno de los aurores se atrevió a ir a su lado. Ron se adelantó poco a poco hasta que llegó al lado de Harry. Este, todavía tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la misteriosa pirámide, ahora al descubierto. El pelirrojo alzó lentamente el brazo y lo apoyó en el hombro de su amigo.

.¿Harry?-preguntó tímidamente Ron. No hubo sobresaltos por parte de ninguno. Entonces, Harry y Hermione giraron la cabeza y se volvieron a mirar durante unos instantes. Luego, la joven giró la cabeza de nuevo, suspirando y mirando hacia la inmensa pirámide que tenían a pocos metros.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-añadió Cat acercándose al los tres amigos-ya todo el batallón de mortífagos que está dentro de esa cosa estará enterado y saldrán a buscarnos. Vámonos de aquí-cogió a Harry del brazo y tiró para sí alejándolo de Hermione que observaba sus manos con la mirada perdida. Luego, Ron la cogió por los hombros pero ella se soltó bruscamente y caminó hacia el grupo de aurores con la cabeza gacha. Cuando Malfoy la fue a coger de la cintura la chica simplemente negó con la cabeza y se adelantó al grupo, guiándoles por la espesura del bosque hasta llevarles al trasladador que hizo ella misma. Todos tocaron la pequeña piedra con la punta de sus dedos. Harry y Hermione se miraron por última vez sin que nadie se diera cuenta y una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros hasta que remolinos grises les tragaron al instante.

Aparecieron en el departamento de aurores agotados y desilusionados. La misión que planearon durante meses había fracasado y lo peor de todo es que los mortífagos ya habían descubierto sus planes y que conocían el paradero de su cuartel general. Los aurores se quitaron las capas y cogieron sus abrigos del perchero de la sala. La oscuridad caía sobre los cuerpos de los aurores que salían con lentitud del lugar. Sus caras de desolación y decepción no se notaban. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos ya vacíos del ministerio. Robert, Cat y Ron fueron hacia Harry que tenía la mirada perdida.

-Nos vamos a tomar una copa por ahí…¿te vienes?-le preguntó Catherine a Harry con una triste sonrisa intentando animar a su amigo.

-No me apetece-dijo el moreno mirando de reojo a Hermione, que estaba hablando con Draco.

-Venga Harry-suplicó Ron-te vendrá bien para olvidarte de todo lo que ha pasado hoy-Harry miró a Ron y después a Mione. Esta le susurraba cosas a Malfoy. Después, asintió con resignación. Cat sonrió exageradamente y Robert le guiñó un ojo. Luego salieron los cuatro y cerraron la puerta dejando a Hermione y Draco solos.

-Chicos…me he olvidado la chaqueta en el departamento de aurores-dijo de repente Harry-iros yendo al bar…ya os alcanzo en nada.

Todos asintieron en la cabeza mientras se perdían por el pasillo y llegaban hasta el ascensor. Harry retrocedió unos pasos y llegó hasta la habitación. Su mano ya estaba por girar el picaporte cuando las voces del interior le sobresaltaron. No sabía que quedara alguien allí. Por un momento pensó en irse de allí y coger la chaqueta mañana…pero solo fue un momento. Seamos realistas, todos tenemos ese punto cotilla. Entreabrió débilmente la puerta. De repente, las voces de las personas que había en su interior llegaron claramente a sus oídos. Una chica paseaba por la habitación mientras que susurraba cosas y a su lado, un joven estaba apoyado en la mesa de la sala.

-Entonces…¿sé acabó?-le preguntó el chico con desgana. Identificó esa voz como la del arrogante Draco Malfoy.

-Creo que es lo mejor, nuestra relación no tenía sentido-y se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Era igual pero a la vez distinta a la que había utilizado esa misma tarde cuando quedaron atrapados en el bosque. Su tono volvía a ser frío y escalofriante. Era Hermione. Entonces lo comprendió…¡estaba cortando con Malfoy!

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con lo que ha pasado esta tarde verdad?-la chica tembló al escuchar la pregunta y se giró para mirar al rubio a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo serena-solo que me he dado cuenta de cosas Draco-entonces, sin saber por qué, el joven puso una expresión más o menos de terror y se rascó el brazo nervioso. Hermione le miró sin comprender.

-Hermione…-dijo acercándose lentamente a ella con tono suplicante-para mí eres…eres…eres especial-dijo pensando lo que iba a decir-no quiero estropear todo-la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que quedaran a pocos centímetros. El joven se acercó a ella pero la joven volvió la cabeza y se separó de él.

-No, Draco. Entiéndelo-el rubio cambió su expresión por una de fastidio. Hizo aparcer una copa y una botella de whisky con un sutil movimiento de varita y después, llenó la copa hasta la mitad. Bebió un sorbo y, ante la sorpresa de Hermione, estrelló la copa contra el suelo. La chica se sobresaltó y se alejó unos pases de él.

-Te necesito…-dijo el chico. Su voz tenía un tono un tanto macabro-no puedes hacerme esto, moriré.

-No seas exagerado Draco, no pasará nada. Solo soy una de tus muchas relaciones más…

-No-dijo Malfoy-a ti te necesito de verdad, tú eres especial Hermy-empezó a acercarse a la chica peligrosamente. Harry estaba listo para saltar sobre Draco y meterle la varita en un ojo si se atrevía a tocar sin su voluntad a SU Mione, y cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos y a punto de arrinconarla, cayó de rodillas al suelo. El rubio se agarró el brazo con más fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Luego, un grito por parte del joven desgarró los oídos del moreno que abrió mucho los ojos. Hermione y Draco se habían apartado de su campo de visión a través de la pequeña rendija y ahora solo podía escuchar sus voces.

-¡Draco!-exclamó la "morena". Se apresuró a arrodillarse al lado de Malfoy-¿Qué demonios te…?-pero su pregunta no quedó concluida. Harry intentó observar un poco más allá que solo quedo silencio en la habitación. De repente, Hermione entró en su campo de visión retrocediendo unos pasos mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y miraba con ojos desorbitados a un punto del suelo que no quedaba a la vista de Harry. El moreno se escondió un poco más detrás de la puerta al ver que la chica se acercaba a ella.

-M-al-fo-y…-tartamudeaba, ¿por qué tartamudeaba?

-Déjame que te explique…-intentaba decir Draco incorporándose del suelo. La chica se alejó un poco más de él acercándose peligrosamente a la puerta. Malfoy apareció en el ya nombrado campo de visión del moreno. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, parecía que tenía un cáncer de piel. Andaba tambaleándose mientras se "apoyaba" en su brazo izquierdo y miraba directamente a Hermione. Su mirada carecía de expresión y daba pavor. Parecía a ver envejecido diez años, por lo menos, en tan solo unos segundos

-No te acerques a mí-añadió la chica señalándole con el dedo tembloroso y saliendo precipitadamente del cuarto

Harry sintió felicidad por ver que se había enfadado y lo había dejado con Malfoy, sintió amor hacia la chica, sintió extrañeza ante su corpontamiento y también sintió…¿dolor?

Sí…y es que al estar en las nubes y analizando cada parte de la conversación, no se dio cuenta de que, precipitadamente, Hermione había abierto la puerta y había dado de bruces contra él. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se levantó rápidamente del suelo bajo la atenta y, he de decir, preocupada mirada de Hermione y la furiosa, apestosa y atemorizada mirada de Draco Malfoy. Los dos le seguían mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar y Draco…Draco parecía que acababa de acudir a un funeral, aunque al rubio no le solía afectar nada. El moreno empezó a sudar desmesuradamente.

-Esto…venía a por mi abrigo-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wey! Regresé por fin! En este capítulo me tardé un poco más pero como ya he puesto arriba (al principio del cap) la musa de la inspiración me ha abandonado estos días a parte de que he tenido problemas familiares y de amistades y todo se me ha juntado. Bueno, espero que la recompensa les parezca la suficiente :P

Aquí, por fin se corta definitivamente (¿debería decir definitivamente? O.o? ni yo me conozco…es penoso ¬¬) la relación de DracoHermione y…¿Cuál será el secreto de Draco? ( Elen pone una sonria diabólica ) creo que no se lo dejé muy difícil pero si no lo han descubierto, tranquilos, ya lo descubrirán poco a poco. También les aviso que detrás del fallo del trasladador del capítulo anterior hay algo…y ya no cuento más.

Bueno, como parece tradición, contesto otra vez a sus tres review ¡Mil gracias!

**Kitty in celo:** ¡Buenas amiga!

Bueno bueno bueno…francamente, creo que me tardé un poco en subir este capi…pero he estado un poco liada.

Aixxxx tu huroncito…la de secretos que tiene eh:P Y tranquila! Yo tambiñen soy fan de Draco…está…como para mojar pan! Jejeje

Espero que este capítulo no te defraude, te aseguro que el siguiente te va a sorprender.

¡Muchos besos y abrazos wapa!

**Enigranger: **Gracias por tu review amiga!

Me alegró, te extrañé de veras en el capítulo tres pero te comprendo, a lo mejor SUBÍA demasiado rápido (ahora ya…creo que un cap a la semanita, pero me parece que sabrás aguantar)

La relación de HHr cada día se elabora más…lo siento mucho, pero aún les quedan muchas cosas por sufrir :S soy así de mala jeje

En cuanto a Cho…si ahora la odias ya (que te comprendo) creo que te darán ganas de matarla en los capis siguientes, estás avisada.

En cuanto a esa pregunta del trasladador y porque solo afectó a ellos dos…es una de esas preguntas y dudas que se irán resolviendo, la verdad es que no te lo puedo contestar porque si no le quitaría la gracia a TODA la historia, sí, a toda porque en ese "fallo" esta la gran sorpresa y la consistencia del fic. Estoy segura de que muchos me matarán cuando lo termine, porque haré algo…:S francamente soy muy perversa.

También te digo que también soy partidaria del RL porque me parece que para los fic que quieren tener un poco de humor son la pareja perfecta ;)

Bueno gracias por todo tu review en general…¡Cuídate mucho!

**JakeGranger:** Hola Anaís!

Gracias por tu comentario. Me agregaste! Bueno a ver si hablamos por el msn más a menudo ;D

Amiga, voy a hacerlo. Sí, les juntaré, eso tenlo por seguro pero no será precisamente para eso. Solo te digo que Cat…es demasiado perfecta, y ahí te dejo la duda.

En cuanto a Cho…jo, pobrecita, me parece que la odiáis demasiado. A mí que me cae bien en el fondo (muy en el fondo) creo que la volveré buena al final :S No se…

Bueno espero que la espera te haya valido la pena, besos y abrazos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí sus reviews, sigan dejando sus comentarios please.

Hasta, ESPERO, pronto:

Elen-Grantter


	6. Noticias frescas

_**Desclaimer: como saben, los personajes no son míos, son de JK yo solo los utilizo para hacer volar mi imaginación y que esta cabeza dacha se entretenga haciendo lo que más la gusta, escribir.**_

**_Otro capi más…solo quería avisar de antemano que no me verás en, mínimo, dos semanas y yo creo que más…muchas gracias a todos por leer y muchísimos besos a los que dejaron review que se los contestaré al finalizar el capi, como siempre _;D**

_**Espero que no les defraude el capítulo, les dejo con él.**_

Noticias frescas

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco y Hermione mientras esperaba paciente a que dijeran algo. Ambos le miraban sorprendidos y Malfoy, notoriamente asustado. El profundo odio de Draco contrastaba con la brillante mirada de Hermione. Luego, la chica bajó la cabeza y, dándole un suave golpe al moreno en el hombro al pasar junto a él, se encaminó con paso firme hacia los ascensores al final del pasillo. Las puertas doradas se abrieron y entró en uno de ellos mientras una delicada lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Cuando la joven se perdió de vista, Harry miró a Malfoy, que se apartó de la puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza, imitó a Mione. Suspiró aliviado y se adentró en el departamento para luego coger su chaqueta y salir dispuesto a encontrar a Hermione tarde o temprano y poder hablar con ella de lo acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hoy.

Salió a la calle. El frío Otoñal (era Octubre) le caló en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Esta mañana hacia un calor un tanto extraño para la época que era y les había obligado a ponerse ropa veraniega debido a que las túnicas negras daban demasiado calor. Un escalofrío le recorrió. A poco rato de allí, había un pequeño café muy acogedor. Era un café muggle pero el bullicio del lugar y la intimidad que dejaban lo hacía un lugar muy seguro para hablar del mundo mágico. Estaba muy seguro de que Ron, Robert y Cat se encontraban allí. Anduvo unas calles y llegó hasta él. Entró, haciendo que sonara un pequeño tintineo, y pronto se encontró en su interior con la cabellera rojiza de su amigo, que estaba en la barra pidiendo las bebidas.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron con gesto preocupado-¿por qué tardaste tanto? Nos tenías preocupados.

-Eeeeeeh…-intentó pensar una buena excusa-es que me entretuve. Estuve dando una vuelta por el parque este que está aquí al lado-se sintió mal al mentir a Ron pero algo le decía que todavía no tenía que contarle la conversación de Draco y Hermione. Cogió dos tazas de café caliente y su amigo le llevó hasta una de las esquinas del café, donde en unas acogedoras butacas se encontraban Robert y Luna conversando animadamente.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Luna al igual que Ron-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fue a dar una vuelta-respondió Ron sentándose al lado de Luna.

-Ya creíamos que estabas con Catherine aprovechando el tiempo-añadió Robert con una pícara sonrisa. Ron rió y Luna frunció el entrecejo.

-Hombres…-dijo por lo bajo. Por suerte, ninguno se dio cuenta.

-¿Con Cat? No…por cierto, ¿dónde está?-preguntó extrañado el moreno echándole azúcar a su café y removiéndolo con la cucharilla.

-De repente se puso muy mal. Parecía que se iba a desmayar. Creo que la dolía…-pero no continuó ya que su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente al café de Ron-¡Por Dios Ronald!-exclamó de repente Luna observándole. Abrió mucho los ojos. Ron se mordía el labio inferior mientras sacaba una botellita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y vertía el contenido en la taza de café. Luna le arrebató la botella, pero ya estaba vacía. La observó con detenimiento mientras Ron se bebía el café y sonreía con gusto.

-¿Whisky de fuego?-preguntó Luna mirándole. Ron asintió dándole otro sorbo a su café. Harry y Robert miraron expectantes.

-¡Pero esto es de la boda de mi prima!...¡que fue hace dos años, por cierto!-alzó la voz sacudiendo la botellita y poniéndola en las narices de Ron. Él volvió a asentir con esa sonrisilla de gusto sin percatarse del enfado de su novia. Luna ya no aguantó más y estalló para gusto de Harry y Robert y desgracia de Ron.

-¡Me hiciste una promesa! ¡Sabes lo dañino que es el alcohol!-le gritó con furia.

-Pero esto no me hace nada-añadió el pelirrojo mirándola-venga Luna, siempre me tienes sin beber-dijo él.

-Te vas a convertir en un borracho.

-Y tú te has convertido en una exagerada-a la chica se le pusieron los ojos cristalinos. Se levantó y cogió su abrigo.

-Lo que pasa que recuerdo lo que te pasó, no quiero volver a pasar por eso. No sabes lo que es ver a la persona que amas con todo tu ser agonizando en un hospital por culpa de esto-estrelló la botella vacía en el suelo. El estruendo apenas se noto y solo unos pocos giraron las cabezas hacia el lugar para luego volver a concentrarse en sus conversaciones. Se acomodó el abrigo y salió con paso firme del café. Ron salió con prisa detrás suyo. Harry se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Robert.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo del café. Luna estaba girando la esquina con paso firme. Corrió para alcanzarla.

-De veras que soy una estúpida, anda que enamorarme de Ron-murmuró para sí misma con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces se puso a recordar los tiempos pasados, cuando la mirada azul de ese joven pelirrojo y pecoso se fijó en ella. Cuando la miró con extrañeza. Cuando la tachaba de loca, siempre con ese buen humor. Cuando su sonrisa inundaba su mundo diariamente. Cuando se despidió de ella en la estación en séptimo año, abandonando Hogwarts. En la batalla final, cuando llego a la enfermería herido pero siempre con esa mirada de triunfo y de orgullo. Todos los momentos que vivieron cuando ella, después de terminar en Hogwarts, se graduó y consiguió un buen trabajo en el ministerio, en el departamento de misterios. Cuando coincidían en los pasillos del ministerio y en las reuniones en casa de los Weasley, donde era invitada por Ginny. Desde que empezaron a salir, hacia casi tres años. Desde entonces siempre había habido broncas y peleas pero siempre habían terminado juntos y bien. Volvió a sonreír mientras una silenciosa lágrima se perdía en sus labios, que albergaban una gran sonrisa.

Entonces, escuchó unos pasos apresurados y como alguien la agarraba delicadamente de la cintura. La joven sonrió aún más.

-Lo siento…-le susurró el pelirrojo al oído.

-No importa-añadió ella dándole un suave beso. Luego, cogidos por la cintura, se pusieron a pasear en silencio por las calles vacías de Londres. Luna apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

-Es bonito…-dijo de repente Ron.

-¿El qué? ¿Ese cubo de basura?-preguntó con gracia la rubia cuando pasaban al lado de un contenedor. Ron rió.

-…estar a tu lado-añadió sencillamente con una inmensa sonrisa. Luna sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla quedando frente a él.

-Es bonito…tener un novio como tú-prosiguió Luna mientras le besaba tiernamente.

-Es bonito…que seas rubia natural-le siguió el juego Ron. Luna rió.

-Es bonito…sentir tu mirada sobre mí-dijo la joven mientras le cogía de las manos.

-Es bonito…tenerte entre mis brazos las noches más frías-la chica apoyó su frente contra la de su novio.

-Es bonito…que aguantes mis locuras-dijo ella mientras besaba su frente.

-Es bonito…amarte-finalizó Ron. Sus miradas se conectaron y en los ojos de la chica se notaban pequeñas lágrimas mientras su cerebro volvía a funcionar después de escuchar esas palabras. Nunca Ron había sido tan romántico con ella. Se juntaron lentamente y unieron sus labios con dulzura, amor, ternura y pasión. Deseo y sutileza se juntaron para dar un maravilloso momento para ambos.

-Hacia tiempo que no me besabas así-se quejó Luna como una niña chiquita reclamando un capricho después de cortar ese hermoso momento.

-Te lo recompensaré…¿qué tal si aprovechamos que la casa está vacía?-le dijo Ron con una sonrisilla juguetona. Luna le miró.

-Está bien…-le dijo en un provocador y sube susurro al oído. Ron la cogió en brazos.

-¡Ronald!-exclamó sorprendida-¡Bájame, no podrás conmigo!-añadió entre risas.

-¡Claro que sí!…Me tengo que acostumbrar para cuando nos casemos…-la sonrisa de Luna se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa. Su mirada brilló con intensidad. Todavía en brazos del pelirrojo, le volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos donde notó todo el mar de amor que procesaba hacia ella. Ron cogió aire y con toda la valentía y seguridad posible, la preguntó:

-¿Te casarías conmigo verdad?-Luna se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza.

-Por supuesto que sí amor-añadió en un susurro sin poder contener ya las lágrimas. Entraron, todavía con Luna cogida por Ron, al portal y subieron al piso pesadamente y con grandes sonrisas.

Harry y Robert charlaron un rato en el café. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron de allí. Se despidieron, Robert desapareció en un callejón cercano. Harry paseó un rato por las calles londinenses y después se dirigió al apartamento de Ron y Luna. Cuando entró, se fijo en la ropa que había comenzando el pasillo. La fila de prendas (sin nada de ropa interior) llegaba hasta la puerta de sus amigos. Sonrió con sinceridad y a la vez picardía y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se acostó en cuanto llegó, ya que el cansancio de ese día tan horrible le podía y con la seguridad que en los sueños podría encontrar una solución a todos sus problemas.

Los primeros rayos de Sol se colaron por el ventanal de la habitación. Unos ojos miel se abrieron perezosamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza. No tenía ganas de nada. Se levantó de la cama. Aún era pronto, le quedaban tres horas para ir al ministerio. Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La oscuridad inundó el baño y el alma de la castaña. No tenía fuerzas ni para de alargar el brazo y encender la luz. Se apoyó en la cálida pared de azulejos, respirando agitadamente como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo de baldosas y allí, comenzó a sollozar. Escondida del mundo, se sentía una extraña. Tenía que llevar a cabo su plan. Lo empezó a maquinar cuando Harry volvió y ahora que se había juntado todo, necesitaba utilizarlo. La idea vagaba con pesar por su cabeza mientras la última lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Se levantó, restregándose los ojos. Esta vez, alargó el brazo y le dio al interruptor de la luz. Cuando la luz inundó el cuarto de baño, vio su imagen en el espejo y quiso volver a apagarla y seguir entre las sombras. Había querido olvidar su pasado, mutilar su presente y despreciar su futuro. Y ahí estaba su error. Se pasó la mano por su suave y negro cabello mientras cogía un cepillo y lo empezaba a cepillar lentamente. Ya era hora de hacer algo.

-¡Cat!-gritó Harry en cuanto entró por la puerta del departamento. Algunos aurores, entre los que estaba Hermione, giraron la cabeza y la mayoría saludaron a Harry con un gesto. Hermione solo volvió la vista hacia su mapa con un desagradable nudo en el estómago. Habían pasado ya las tres horas y ella se encontraba allí, haciendo que ponía una extremada atención al mapa con los puntos claves y los posibles sitios donde se encontraba el cuartel general y esperando a que llegara Malfoy para zanjar el "asunto". Oyó la puerta abrirse también y vió a Ron entrar por ella y dirigirse inmediatamente hacia Harry. Escudriñó la conversación de sus "amigos" a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-preguntó Harry. Cat había llegado un poco temprano al ministerio, según el guardia había sido el primer auror en llegar. Estaba extremadamente pálida y tenía ojeras pero, sin embargo, sonrió con dulzura a Harry, esa dulzura que Hermione tanto detestaba.

-Bien, solo fue que me puse un poco enferma, nada más-volvió a sonreír. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Estás un poco pálida-dijo Ron tocándola la frente. Hermione volvió a alzar la cabeza y esta vez se encontró con la mirada de Harry sobre ella. Se quedó estática. Añoraba que ese gesto que acababa de hacer Ron ya nunca más fuera hecho para ella. Entonces se incorporó, (estaba agachada sobre el mapa en la mesa) se alisó la túnica y se fue a por un café mientras Cat pronunciaba el último "tranquilos, estoy perfectamente". Para su satisfacción (porque en el fondo la encantaba) observó disimuladamente como Harry hacia escaso caso a Cat y se dirigía hacia ella argumentando que iba a por un café también. Por alguna razón, Cat puso una mueca antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Ron.

-Hola-le dijo simplemente Harry. Ella le dio un sorbo a su café. No dijo nada-Esto…quería hablar de lo que pasó ayer-prosiguió el moreno. Esta vez, Hermione le interrumpió con un movimiento de mano y fijó la vista al frente. Luego clavó su vista en esos ojos verdes enloquecedores.

-Ayer simplemente falló un traslador y la misión, nada más-intentó sonar dura, pero no lo logró del todo. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry sonrió. No encontró ningún motivo para su sonrisa ni tampoco para el beso en la mejilla que la dio después. Se quedó medio atontada viéndole marchar junto a Ron, Robert y Cat. Sonrió. Entonces, un rubio entró dando zancadas por la puerta. La cerró de un portazo y todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él. Las conversaciones cesaron al instante. Todos se dirigieron a la mesa en el centro de la sala y se sentaron. Hermione se sentó al lado de Draco.

-Bueno-dijo este cogiendo un café-ha vista de lo que pasó ayer, tenemos que retomar la búsqueda. La pirámide desapareció por completo pero tengo la ligera idea de que no pudieron trasladarse muy lejos-le dio un trago a su café-quizá…por los bosques del norte de irlanda-señaló una especie de mancha verde en el mapa-O…aquí-esta vez señaló un punto cerca de Londres-empiezo a pensar que son los únicos lugares en Inglaterra donde podría esconderse un cuartel de tales dimensiones…creo que bajo tierra estaría bastante seguros y en un bosque bien espeso también aunque me centro más en los subterráneos ya que han podido observar que hemos descubierto su paradero sin problemas-Hermione rió estrambóticamente. Draco parecía muy seguro del paradero de los mortífagos…aunque eso ya se lo esperaba. Todos los aurores miraron a Hermione extrañados. Cat, sin embargo, frunció el entrecejo y puso una expresión pensativa.

-Perdón-dijo recuperando la compostura-sigue, Malfoy.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, empezaremos desde cero. Potter y Hakons quiero un informe detallado sobre el último movimiento de los mortífagos en el país. Investigar…-empezó a asignar tareas con informes, fotografías y todo lo que pudieran descubrir a los aurores. Todos se pusieron manos a la obra dispuestos a conocer pronto el paradero del cuartel. Draco se quedó apoyado sobre la mesa, con el vaso vacío de café en una mano y la mirada posada sobre un punto del mapa. Había bastante ajetreo en el departamento con lo que las conversaciones se mezclaban, no se distinguía ninguna y solo se ponía atención al inminente trabajo de muchas horas, días e incluso meses. Hermione, como la mayoría de las veces, le tocaba trabajar con Malfoy. Se acercó a él. Este se sobresaltó al sentir su presencia. Joham Adams, un auror ya veterano, pasó apresuradamente a su lado y les rozó. Hermione le miró ceñuda.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?-le preguntó en un susurro. El rubio la miró seriamente y asintió. Se fueron a un rincón de la sala, entre los archivadores de datos y unos armarios.

-Voy a pedir mi traslado a Bulgaria en breve y ten por seguro, ya que eres mi jefe, que no permitiré que me des un no por respuesta. Estoy decidida-Intentó mirarla a los ojos pero su vista siguió al frente.

-A Bulgaria, ¿por qué?

-Porque allí vive Víctor, un amigo y ya he hablado con él y con el ministro de magia de Bulgaria. Están encantados con mi posible incorporación a su cuerpo de aurores y dice Víktor que en los primeros meses, hasta que encuentre una casa, podría vivir en la suya-Hermione habló deprisa. Draco se apoyó en la pared y suspiró abatido. No miró a Hermione.

-Si esa es tu decisión, está bien, puedes marcharte ya mismo, yo haré todo el papeleo y dentro de pocos días ya podrás irte a Bulgaria-y dicho esto, dejó a una Hermione plasmada en aquel rincón. Se fue otra vez a la mesa y volvió a observar el mapa con detenimiento. Hermione fue hacia la puerta de la sala, cogió su abrigo del perchero y miró otra vez hacia Draco. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Ginny Weasley apareció por ella. Casi se choca con Hermione. La castaña sonrió levemente a la pelirroja.

-Hermione…-dijo esta extrañada.

-Tú hermano está por allí-la explicó de inmediato señalando al grupo de Harry, Robert, Cat y Ron.

-Gracias…¡espera!-añadió Gin al ver que Hermione se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó con interés. La "morena" suspiró.

-Me voy Gin…me voy a Bulgaria, le acabo de pedir mi traslado a Malfoy-ambas miraron directamente al rubio que alzó también la cabeza y miró a la menor de los Weasley algo desconcertado. Ginny giró la cabeza.

-Pero ¿por qué?-Hermione miró a su "amiga". Realmente era un poco cotilla y eso la hacia gracia. Parecía que la pelirroja estaba sumamente preocupada y eso a Hermione le daba esperanzas y tranquilidad. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Han pasado cosas-miró significativamente a Harry y Ginny lo comprendió.

-No quiero que te vayas-susurró Ginny. Hermione simplemente sonrió de forma compasiva y salió del departamento mientras dejaba a una Ginny confundida y apenada.

Se apoyó en la pared en cuanto la puerta de la sala se cerró suavemente. No debía meditar la decisión, además, no iba a ir dos minutos después a decirle a Draco que la perdonara y que la volviera a admitir. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Con paso decidido, fue andando apresuradamente por el pasillo. Se metió en los ascensores. Bajó al atrio donde saludó con un leve movimiento de mano al guardia de seguridad y salió del ministerio hacia las frías calles de Londres. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo para que no se le congelaran y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas a causa del frío viento que azotaba Londres. Se puso a caminar, sin saber donde la llevarían sus pasos. Pasó por calles, parques, tiendas y siguió caminando sin cesar. Sabía que su casa quedaba a una considerable distancia si se iba andando ya que Londres era enorme y su mansión estaba a las afueras, en una zona de ricos. Vio un cartel que indicaba el camino al aeropuerto y también como varios aviones sobrevolaban en círculo el lugar. Se quedó parada, mirando a los blancos aviones. Dentro de muy poco, ella estaría en uno de ellos rumbo a Bulgaria. De repente esa idea, la de irse con Víctor, le pareció la más absurda que existía. ¿Desde cuando Hermione se rendía? Podría volver a cambiar y recuperar a sus amigos, aunque fuera un poco egoísta de su parte. Entonces pensó, como antes, que ya había tomado la decisión y que lo que sí que no iba a hacer era arrodillarse ante "ese", porque después de la noche anterior, Hermione creía que ya no se merecía ni tener nombre. Fue hacia una esquina, detrás de una cabina, y desapareció. Apareció, segundos más tarde, en su mansión, en el blanco y gigantesco vestíbulo.

-Señorita…

-¿Qué pasa Jefree?-le interrumpió Hermione bruscamente.

-La espera la señorita Chang en el porche-le dijo con un tono horriblemente aburrido y un tanto desagradable. Hermione dejó su bolso, le dio su abrigo al mayordomo que lo colgó en el perchero que había a tres metros y se encaminó al porche.

-¡Hermy!-dijo Cho levantándose de la butaca blanca y abrazándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cho?

-Nada…solo quería visitar a mi amiguita querida-dijo con una sonrisa melosa y tonta. Hermione frunció el ceño pero después sonrió. Entonces, al recordar su conversación con Harry en ese mismo lugar y después en el bosque puso una expresión nostálgica. Miró la pequeña cicatriz en su dedo muestra de su corte con la porcelana. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Cho sin prestar demasiada atención a Hermione-Me he enterado esta mañana escuchando "sin querer"-Hermione puso una mueca irónica-que el pobretón-examigo-tuyo-Weasley se casa con la Lunática Lovegood-la castaña miró extrañada a Cho pensando que era una de sus bromas pero esta asintió con pesar y suspiró. Abrió mucho los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, terminó sonriendo feliz.

-Me alegro-dijo con sinceridad. Cho abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡¿Te alegras!-preguntó arqueando una ceja Chang. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior pero no contestó. Cho la volvió a mirar y vio algo raro en su mirada, un brillo especial.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Cho tomando un sorbo a su infusión.

-Me voy a Bulgaria-contestó ella mirando al vacío.

-¡¿Qué!-exclamó Cho dejando a un lado su infusión.

-Que me voy Cho…y no creo que vuelva en mucho tiempo-la morena(natural) se quedó parada viendo como Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida hacia sus jardines. Entonces, una sonrisa perversa apareció en su cara, una sonrisa que la castaña no notó.

_-Así que resultaste un poco tonta al final, Hermione. Me dejas el camino libre para ganarme poco a poco a Harry. Cuando vuelvas, ten por seguro que será mi novio. ¿Y luego dicen que es inteligente? Ja! Me da pena…pero es lo que ha elegido. Hasta nunca "amiguita", te ha tocado perder-_pensó Cho con autosuficiencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!

Último capi que subo antes de irme de campamento…así que ya podéis esperar una temporada larga sin mí y sin actualizar. No se que os parecerá…a mí personalmente no me desagrada. Me centre en un poco de RonLuna porque me parece que la tenía muy abandonada a esa pareja y me encantan, sobretodo la escena de "es bonito…" :D un logro que me saliera…además aquí se ve que ¡SE CASAN! Así que habrá una boda (¿solo una?) en la historia…al menos.

Bueno, no se que más decir solo en este momento contestar al review de enigranger, que siempre está allí para animarme a seguir.

**Enigrager:** Eni wapa!

Muchas gracias por tu review…el único que recibí y me ¡encanto!

Draco…¿?Creo que ya está bastante claro no? Y Cat como dices tú? Bueno…porque iba a tener ella algo raro? Yo creo que es muy normalita…O NO? Jajaja

Si…se que hay gente que lee y no deja review…ahora mismo estoy hablando con JakeGranger por el msn que se le olvido dejarmelo pero yo me conformo aunque sea con el tuyo.,..o con ninguno, lo hago porque me gusta y me siento bien.

Bueno me voy despidiendo:

Gracias y muchísimos besos amiga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya está, ahora les dejo y me voy directa al campamento de verano, muchos besos y abrazos a todos mis lectores y aún más especiales a los que os molestáis en dejarme review.

Elen-Grantter


	7. No puede ser una despedida

**Desclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de JK Rowling (grrrrrr) Yo solo los utilizo para hacer volar mi imaginación ( y tanta que voy a tener que utilizar a partir de ahora ). Ahora sí, les dejo con el capítulo 7…**

No puede ser una despedida

Cho se fue de casa de Hermione en cuanto escuchó la noticia. Alegó que tenía cita con el masajista y que se tenía que ir. Pero en cuanto bajó los escalones de la mansión, echó una última mirada en alrededor y desapareció con un movimiento de varita para luego aparecerse en su casa. Tenía una gran mansión, bastante parecida a la de Hermione. Fue hacia la chimenea, cogió de un jarrón unos polvos verdes y los echó al fuego. Después, se metió en las cálidas llamas verdes y apareció en el ministerio. Con triunfo en la mirada, la asiática se dirigió hacia los ascensores y se metió en uno de ellos con una sonrisa tan grande que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Bajó hasta llegar al piso de los aurores. Estaba dispuesta a salir del ascensor cuando vio a Harry y a Ron salir del departamento de aurores y dirigirse al ascensor a toda prisa. Cho pulsó el botón para mantener las puertas abiertas.

-¡Hola!-saludó con falsa dulzura la chica. Las puertas se cerraron y Ron arqueó una ceja. Harry solo se molestó en hacer un simple gesto con la cabeza y Cho puso una disimulada mueca de disgusto-Esto…Harry, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas un momento?-Ronald abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar el traqueteo constante del ascensor cesó y las puertas doradas se abrieron mientras una suave voz resonaba anunciando el departamento de misterios. El joven de ojos verdes miró a la asiática y después a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Cho…tengo asuntos del ministerio pendientes, ¿tiene que ser ahora mismo?-replicó Harry con fastidio.

-Allá tú pero…es sobre Hermy, y algo más importante de lo que crees-se miró las uñas y puso una especie de pucheritos fingiendo aburrimiento.

-Entonces también lo puedo saber yo-saltó Ron molesto y desafiante. Cho suspiró pero recordó que Ron era de las cosas más importantes para Harry y que si quería ganarse al chico de la cicatriz tendría que ser, al menos, educada con Ron.

-Está bien Weasley, pero vamos a otro lugar a hablar del tema, no me gusta este sitio-apretó el botón del Atrio y el ascensor volvió a ascender. Se paró en cada una de las plantas, entraban y salían trabajadores del ministerio constantemente y la mayoría saludaban a los chicos mientras que algunos se quedaban mirando a Cho Chang. Salieron del ascensor y fuero hacia las chimeneas.

-No podemos salir del ministerio Chang-dijo Ron. La morena le miró y suspiró.

-Ok, entonces…seguidme, tengo que retocarme el maquillaje-la siguieron hasta los baños de mujeres.

-Yo no entro ahí-protestó Ron medio asustado-es el infierno Harry, mujeres cuchicheando sobre los hombres del ministerio, el ferrari del jefe o el vestido de la supuesta mejor amiga mientras la ponen verde a sus espaldas-Cho soltó una risita.

-Por favor Weasley, eso no se hace en el ministerio, ¿Pasas o te quedas fuera?-le preguntó sujetando la puerta entreabierta. Harry se encaminó hacia ella con Ron siguiéndole con pesar. El baño era bastante parecido al de los hombres, solo que allí había más lavabos, espejos y solo retretes, claro. También estaba muchísimo más limpio y su olor a rosas agobiaba. El pelirrojo tosió exageradamente.

-Bueno, cuenta rápido que tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Ron examinando el lugar. Cho le miró y se giró hacia el espejo. Sacó un estuche de su bolso y empezó a retocarse el colorete. Entonces la puerta se abrió y una cabellera rubia se asomó por ella. Sus ojos se entreabrieron notoriamente y pasó al baño dando un portazo tras de sí. Observó a Cho pintándose los labios y a Ron y a Harry cruzados de brazos a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntó con extrañeza. Ron casi se cae al suelo al escuchar la voz de Luna. Harry la miró carente de expresión y Cho ni se molestó en girar la cabeza y dejar de pintarse los labios.

Ron se acercó a Luna.

-Dice que tiene que contarnos algo importante sobre Hermione, quizá porque se fue de la reunión sin avisar o porque mi hermana estaba tan rara después de hablar con ella-contestó apresuradamente, como temiendo la reacción de Luna. Esta abrió la boca varias veces.

-Pero cariño, ¿qué es eso tan importante?-le preguntó Luna curiosa y aún más extrañada que antes. Harry se acercó a ellos.

-Ni idea-contestó Ron.

-Hermione se traslada al departamento de aurores de Bulgaria-Harry giró tan bruscamente el cuello que se oyó un leve crujir pero no le importó el daño. Miró a Cho, que en ese momento guardaba todo en el bolso y con una gran sonrisa le miraba.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Ron. Luna permanecía callada, meditando las palabras de Cho. Harry bajó la mirada y luego miró significativamente a Ron y Luna. Sin decir palabra alguna, fue hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas Harry?-preguntó su amigo.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer Ron, no podemos entretenernos con tonterías-Luna le miró asombrada y apretó el brazo de su novio levemente. Ron se soltó de la chica y fue hacia Harry. Este no miró a Cho y salió del baño rápidamente. Luna se quedó mirando a Cho que sonreía socarronamente. Torció el gesto y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la morena ya estaba saliendo del baño no sin antes echarla una mirada despreciable.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Draco le mandó los papeles con el permiso para el traslado a Hermione y la castaña ya había sacado su billete de avión, ya que la habían recomendado que para trasladarse en una distancia tan grande y al no conocer Bulgaria era mejor coger un medio muggle, a ser posible el avión. En los pocos días de ausencia de Hermione, esta paso todo el tiempo encerrada en su casa, sola, tirada en la cama y esperando los malditos papeles. Apenas se alimentaba y bebía muy poco agua. Quería quedarse en Londres, estar con Víctor la agobiaba. Encima, Bulgaria no era uno de sus países preferidos precisamente y el cuerpo de aurores de allí tenía muchísima menos categoría que el de Londres. Siempre llegaba a la odiosa conclusión que no tendría que haber pedido nunca ese traslado.

Entonces, en la noche del viernes se levantó pesadamente de la cama y fue hacia el armario. Sacó una maleta y la puso abierta sobre la cama. Se iría mañana a primera hora así que era mejor que ya tuviera la maleta preparada. Eligió la ropa que se pondría mañana, después abrió todos los cajones y con un movimiento de varita empezaron a salir por orden las prendas de ropa y se colocaron en la maleta. Fue al baño, se miró al espejo. Presentaba un aspecto totalmente distinto al de hacía poco. Cuatro días encerrada no le había favorecido en absoluto. Estaba pálida, había adelgazado demasiado, tenía ojeras y su pelo ya no estaba tan liso y reluciente como siempre, si no que estaba despeinado y enredado aunque seguía siendo negro. Entonces miró ese negro y puso una mueca. La puerta del baño se abrió y el mayordomo asomó la cabeza por ella. Observó detenidamente a Hermione.

-¿Hoy tampoco quiere nada para cenar, señorita?-Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza. A Jefree le tembló el labio inferior.

-Tiene que comer algo…-añadió suplicante. Hermione volvió a negar-Señorita…-volvió a decir este suplicante pero Hermione levantó la mano y volvió a negar dando el tema por terminado. Al mayordomo se le infló el pecho y una expresión de rabia apareció en su rostro-La obligaré, pero comerá algo. Se da una ducha de agua fría, come y se acuesta. Yo terminaré de hacer las maletas y no ponga pegas, porque esta vez no la haré caso-las miradas del mayordomo y la joven se entrelazaron y esta sonrió antes de asentir. El mayordomo también sonrió y salió del baño con una reverencia.

Se dio la ducha de agua fría para despejarse. Se echó una especie de mezcla espesa y azulada en el pelo y después salió de la ducha, (también se había enjabonado y todo eso) se enrolló la toalla en el pelo todavía negro y se puso un albornoz color blanco rosado. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, había una bandeja con algo de fruta y un vaso de leche en la mesita al lado de la cama. La miró con desgana pero luego recordó su conversación con el mayordomo y empezó a comer con ganas. Le había reconfortado que hubiera alguien preocupado por ella. Después, dejó la bandeja vacía de nuevo en la mesa y se tumbó en la cama. Antes tenía miedo a dormir por si quedaba atrapada en sus recuerdos y estos días apenas había dormido porque la decisión de abandonar Londres la agobiaba. Pero esta vez, el leve choque de su cuerpo contra el colchón fue tan placentero que sus sentidos se apagaron tan de repente como una vela y cayó dormida profundamente al instante.

Se despertó con la primera luz del día, una costumbre ya en ella. Vio las maletas listas al lado de la puerta y la ropa sobre la silla del escritorio. Fue frente al espejo de pie que había al lado del armario y se quitó la toalla que la cubría el pelo. Los rayos de sol entraron por el ventanal y su cabello empezó a desprender destellos dorados. Caía desordenado por su espalda y su castaño natural brillaba intensamente, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento durante los tres largos años que estuvo con el cabello negro y liso. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, se miró de nuevo y volvió a sonreír. Acarició su pelo y sonrió por tercera vez. Después se quitó el albornoz y empezó a vestirse. Fue hacia el baño y sacó un peine del cajón. Se fue peinando, cada vez más satisfecha de sí misma. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo ondulaciones en su cabello. Recordó como Harry siempre le había dicho que esas ondulaciones le parecían muy graciosas. Entonces se miró en el espejo pero vio que algo no cuadraba. Llevaba un vestido negro y minifaldero muy ceñido pero que ella lo tenía en ropa informal. También llevaba unos tacones de aguja negros y una cantidad excesiva de anillos. Fue rápidamente hacia el vestidor y al abrirlo se encontró con la mayoría de su ropa reciente. Entonces giró la cabeza y observó los armarios blancos del vestidor, unos que estaban más apartados de la demás ropa. Corrió hacia ellos y los abrió. La ropa que había en esos armarios brilló por su ausencia y solo encontró un jersey, unos jeans, unos calcetines, un par de deportivas y una pequeña nota que decía:

_Porque el cambio merece la pena, aparte compré alguna que otra cosa para usted._

Releyó la nota varias veces y su mirada se iluminó. Salió del vestidor y fue con prisa hacia las maletas dejando los tacones olvidados por el camino. Las abrió con prisa y encontró dentro toda la ropa que olvidó cuando empezó a cambiar más algunas prendas más modernas pero siguiendo el mismo patrón que las demás. Sonrió agradeciendo a Jefree por lo bajo. Se quitó con rapidez el vestido negro y se vistió con la ropa cómoda que le había dejado el mayordomo. Se volvió a peinar y salió de la habitación llevando consigo las maletas.

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Luna entró por la puerta con rapidez y le sacó a rastras de la cama. Subió la persiana de la habitación y Harry cerró los ojos debido a la luz.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Tú solo vístete y en cinco minutos te quiero listo para irnos. No preguntes-añadió Luna cortante ya que Harry había abierto la boca para protestar. Salió con rapidez del cuarto. Harry decidió hacerla caso y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara y después se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaban Ron y Luna.

-¿Estás listo?-le preguntó Ron a Harry. Este asintió-Entonces, vamos.

Salieron con paso rápido del apartamento. Bajaron hasta el portal y salieron a la calle. El sol brillaba débilmente y el viento aumentaba la sensación de frío. Unas nubes negras se asomaban por el horizonte. Subieron al coche de Luna y esta lo puso en marcha.

-¿Como sabes que está allí?-preguntó de repente Ron cuando salían a la autopista.

-Me lo contó Ginny ayer-contestó Luna.

-¿Y cómo es que mi hermana lo sabía?-preguntó Ron extrañado. Luna se mordió el labio inferior bajo la atenta mirada de Ron mientras Harry los observaba intentando descifrar lo que hablaban. No respondió al instante.

-Se enteró en el ministerio…-no siguió porque sabía que primero Ginny la mataría a ella por contárselo a Ron y que después Ron mataría a Ginny pues estaba segura de que si Luna le contaba la verdad de por quién se enteró, Ronald terminaría haciendo demasiadas preguntas y descubriría la verdad. Había prometido no contárselo a nadie de momento y entendía porque Ginny no quería que nadie lo descubriera, ella tampoco querría. Ron soltó un bostezo y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Harry se apoyó en el asiento de detrás del coche y suspiro. También miró por la ventana y entonces vio que cogían el desvío hacia el aeropuerto. Mil pensamientos recorrieron su cabeza hasta que una idea le vino en mente.

-Luna…¿vamos a intentar evitar que Hermione se vaya a Bulgaria?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Y lo preguntó tan de repente que la rubia casi se choca con el coche de adelante y frenó en seco haciendo que el coche de atrás casi se chocara contra el suyo y les diera un leve golpecito.

-Contesta-dijo desesperado el moreno cuando Luna volvió a poner el coche en marcha. Echó una mirada cómplice a Ron, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Harry volvió a apoyarse, abatido, en el asiento de atrás.

-Si se quiere fugar es su problema, no el mío. No entiendo porque me traéis a mí, podríais hacerlo solitos-añadió con un hilo de voz que procesaba resentimiento.

-Porque tú eres el único que puede hacerla cambiar de idea-dijo Luna.

-También era yo el único que podía hacerla cambiar y que fuera la Hermione de siempre y no lo conseguí-le dijo Harry con pesadumbre. Para sorpresa de ambos, esta vez, Ron rió sarcásticamente.

-Claro que lo has conseguido. Bueno…más bien lo estás empezando a conseguir, si no, ¿por qué crees que huye?-la pregunta de su amigo pelirrojo resonó en su cabeza. Entonces empezó a meditarla. Después de unos pocos minutos sonrió y asintió con seguridad. Luna y Ron se miraron y sonrieron también. Pasaron diez minutos y Ron miró su reloj nervioso.

-Podrías darte más prisa mujer, el avión sale a las siete y ya son las seis y media-su novia le echó una mirada asesina.

-Si quieres puedes conducir tú, además ya no falta nada para llegar.

-Mejor no, te dejo que conduzcas.

Llegaron al aeropuerto sobre las siete menos veinte. Luna aparcó de mala manera en una zona prohibida pero alegó que no podían perder tiempo buscando sitio. Los chicos no protestaron, solo se bajaron rápidamente del coche y se dirigieron con prisa hasta el aeropuerto entre el tumulto de personas. Según Luna, el avión de Hermione saldría por el embarque número 7.

-¡Pero el aeropuerto es enorme!-protestó Ron-¿dónde está la puerta de embarque número 7?

-¡Por allí!-exclamó con rapidez Harry señalando un cartel que indicaba hacia el frente. Empezaron a correr hacia allí. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, como jugándoles una mala pasada. Sobre menos diez llegaron a la puerta de embarque número 7, pero no encontraron a Hermione por ningún lado. No había mucha gente allí, solo un grupo numeroso de turistas japoneses, una chica castaña que se mordía el labio inferior…¿el labio inferior?¿castaña? Entonces el moreno empezó a observar bien a la chica. Se puso de espaldas pero su cabello era igualito al de…

-Hermione…-terminó Harry en un susurro. Se dirigió hacia la joven a zancadas. Luna paró a Ron con el brazo y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Mirándola no parecía la Hermione de estos últimos tres años, si no la Hermione de antes. Harry llegó hasta la chica y cogiendo aire la tocó levemente el hombro. Ella giró la cabeza. En su boca se dibujó una pequeña o´ de sorpresa y empezó a temblar ligeramente.

-Harry…¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz era dulce y suave, como un canto de sirenas, atrayente y melodiosa, como siempre había sido. Cerró los ojos para analizar la pregunta y los volvió a abrir encontrándose de frente con el café de su mirada que mostraba nerviosismo, preocupación y ternura.

-No te puedes marchar-le contestó serio y a la vez suplicante. Ella no respondió, solo se quedó mirándole a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás-dijo en un susurro, como esperando así contradecir sus palabras. El dolor se posó en los ojos de su "amigo".

-No dejaré que te vayas-añadió firme. Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y sonrió con dulzura.

-No puedes evitarlo-dijo tiernamente. El billete de avión cayó al suelo mientras su mano subía lentamente hasta callar, con un suave caricia en la mejilla, las réplicas de la persona que ella más amaba. Instintivamente, cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto de su mano contra su piel. Entonces escuchó una voz que le pareció lejana pero que hizo a Hermione sobresaltarse y apartar inmediatamente la mano de su mejilla.

_Primer aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 24798 con destino a Bulgaria. Por favor, embarquen por la puerta número 7. Gracias._

-Me tengo que ir…-su frase no quedó terminada. Como la vida de Harry, en cuanto vio a la castaña dirigirse hacia la puerta de embarque, un trocito de él la siguió. Y haciendo caso a sus impulsos, corrió hacia ella y la cogió del brazo evitando que diera el billete y dejando que empezaran a pasar el grupo de turistas japoneses. Se miraron durante unos instantes y después él la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Esto no puede ser una despedida-susurró al oído de la castaña el ojiverde.

-Harry…-añadió ella en tono suplicante, cerrando los ojos cafés.

-No quiero que te vayas-continuó-No de nuevo…-Hermione aguantó las ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué ahora Harry, por qué?-preguntó la joven con los ojos cristalinos y todavía abrazada al moreno.

_Último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo 24798 con destino a Bulgaria. Por favor, embarquen por la puerta número 7. Gracias._

-Porque yo...te amo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS ¿perversa por dejarlo ahí? ¿Se irá nuestra Hermione? Bueno algunas dudas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo, que por cierto se llamará "¿Cambiando un knut por un galeón?" y creo que estará bueno (aún no está escrito, solo tengo el título XD) También os adelanto que el último capítulo será medio Song-fic porque tendrá una canción pero ya no hablo más, que os terminaré desvelando toda la historia. Creo que la escena del aeropuerto me salió muy tierna…la verdad es que sé que ya está muy vista pero es que me parece preciosa, tenía que hacerlo. Bueno, en el próximo capítulo pasaran muchas cosas, creo que algunos desearéis matarme después porque aunque este la posibilidad de que Hermione no se vaya…¿creéis en serio que la dejaría empezar una relación con Harry así, sin complicaciones? Entonces os aviso que estáis bastante equivocados…

Creo que podré publicar el capítulo 8 pero después me vuelvo a ir otra vez de vacaciones (el viernes precisamente) y esta vez estaré fuera creo que todo lo que queda de mes de agosto…así que un mes o así sin saber de mí (snif snif)

Por cierto, recientemente me enteré de algo por lo que estoy furiosa. Sí, tiene que ver con Hp y mi amiga Aiko Granger sabe muy bien a que me refiero. (gracias Karla, esa conversación me vino muy bien para desahogarme) Por ello voy a escribir más HHr y poniendo todo mi empeño. Todos los HHr nos lo merecemos…no digo nada más que:

EL UNICO Y EL MAS VERDADERO à HHr 4EVER (no eso…puag es que me da asco solo de pensar en esa cosa que ha hecho…Aiko amiga, ayer no pude dormir por eso, esperemos que al final se me quede más asimilado)

Me gustaría responder a sus reviews uno por uno pero es que tengo que empezar el 8 cuanto antes y no tengo mucho tiempo, solo les digo que muchísimas gracias a enigranger, kitty in celo, eleonor, JakeGranger, potter5 y, aunque Aiko no me lo dejó, (jeje te lo perdono porque sé que no has podido ;D da igual, aunque no hubieras querido igual te lo perdonaría) a ella le doy unas gracias muy especiales ya sabe por qué. (sí, lo sé, soy bastante pesada) Gracias a estas personas podré escribir el 8 y muchísimos más.

Me despido con mucho cariño y un saludo a todos los que leéis y que no me dejáis review:

Elen-Grantter.

_Porque la fuerza del amor es comparable con la verdadera amistad…HHr forever_


	8. ¿Cambiando un knut por un galeón?

¿Cambiando un knut por un galeón?

Resonaban risas por el apartamento. El suelo estaba plagado de latas de pintura y las paredes a medio pintar mientras una pareja corría entre cuarto y cuarto, pintándose mutuamente con las brochas.

-¡Sabes que te ganaré, siempre te gano!-le gritó un joven moreno a su acompañante.

-¿A sí?-dijo la chica-creo que lo tienes demasiado seguro…¿¡verdad?-añadió gritando saliendo de detrás de una pared y pintando la chaqueta de Harry de pintura amarilla. Ella empezó a reír suave y a la vez descontroladamente y él solo sonrió. Empezó a observar a la joven y, de repente, su expresión cambió a una seria. Hubiera sido mucho mejor que solo fueran amigos, porque esa situación le empezaba a cansar. Se lo pasaba muy bien con ella cuando la situación podía pasar perfectamente como una de dos amigos normales sin ningún tipo de relación especial pero cuando ya se convertía en abrazarse o besarse, la incomodidad aparecía. Y es que podría ser maravillosa, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando empezó esa relación, ni siquiera en ese momento, estaba seguro de que había echo lo correcto pero ahora ya estaba seguro de que había sido un completo error.

-¡Hey!-exclamó ella parando de reír-tampoco hace falta que te enfades-dijo sonriendo mirando a Harry-no sabía que tuvieras tan mal perder-añadió acercándose lentamente a él. Sus labios se posaron con fuerza sobre los del moreno, que no hizo otra cosa que seguirla el juego, como ya llevaba haciendo dos largos meses. El pelo moreno de la joven (si señores, moreno u.u ya me estoy trastornando hasta yo) ondeó suavemente cuando la brisa entró por una ventana abierta.

-Voy a cerrar esa ventana-le dijo a Harry. La cerró, cogió una chaqueta que había en el suelo y se cubrió con ella.

-Creo que será mejor que sigamos pintando, a este paso no lo terminaremos nunca-dijo el ojiverde cogiendo una lata de pintura amarilla del suelo y mojando en ella la brocha. El atardecer cubrió el cielo y unos reflejos rejos y anaranjados aparecieron en la pared.

-No entiendo porque no quieres hacerlo con magia-le replicó ella con su cálida voz.

-Me gusta conseguir las cosas por mí mismo, con esfuerzo, además, así nos lo pasamos muy bien-explicó mientras empezaba a pintar. La morena fue hacia el chico y le cogió por detrás de la cintura.

-Si lo hiciéramos con magia también tendríamos mucho más tiempo para divertirnos de otra manera-concluyó perversamente la chica. Le cogió la mano en la que tenía la brocha y le obligó a soltarla. Luego, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, mientras le hacía moverse de forma suave por el salón del apartamento vacío. Él aspiró el perfume que emanaba su pelo y cerró los ojos. De repente, la imagen del cuerpo de Hermione aprisionado contra el suyo en el aeropuerto apareció en su cabeza. El olor del pelo de Hermione…era tan parecido al aroma que ahora aspiraba…Volvió a revivir el suave beso…esos temblorosos labios chocando con delicadeza contra los suyos y después…después el vacío. El vacío de que se escapara de su abrazo con la ligereza de un gato y corriera a dar el billete. El dolor de verla partir sin un adiós, sin nada más que una última mirada. El dolor y la impotencia de no a ver podido hacer nada y la rabia de imaginársela ahora en brazos de otro hombre, quizá de Víctor. Y sabía que eso era egoísta porque él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento pero él nunca jugó con ella como ella estaba jugando con él.

Agitó la cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos lo que produjo el sobresalto de la joven apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa…?-

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde Cat, deberías irte a tu casa-dijo el moreno a su novia. Al principio pareció sorprendida. Después, la chica forzó una sonrisa y asintió, cogió su bolso y dándole un último beso a Harry en la mejilla salió con prisa del piso. Sabía que había sido muy brusco con ella, pero no le apetecía para nada su compañía. Siempre que se ponía a pensar en Hermione, le gustaba quedarse solo. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared recién pintada haciendo que su chaqueta quedara manchada de amarillo y miró al vacío. Acaba de comprar aquel apartamento y ahora lo estaba empezando a pintar y retocar, ya que antes tenía un aspecto viejo y antiguo porque era uno de esos típicos apartamentos de antiguos ricos de Londres. Estaba en el centro, cerca del de Ron y Luna y la fachada era muy bonita, clásica pero el apartamento, más precisamente el dúplex ya que tenía dos plantas, llevaba años sin habitar y por eso lo había tenido que reformar. El haber ganado mucho dinero como auror, más el que tenía en Gringotts de sus padres junto con el de Sirius era por lo que podía comprar ese piso y amueblarlo. Todavía vivía con Ron y Luna, pero se mudaría allí en poco más de un mes.

Sus manos revolvieron su cabello inconscientemente. La tibia luz de la Luna que ahora entraba por la ventana formaba sombras en las paredes y el suelo del salón. Las sombras se movían con delicadeza, como bailando una danza atrayente, terriblemente atrayente. Esas sombras le daban al cuarto un aspecto tenebroso y a la vez hermoso. Era en esos ratos de soledad cuando los recuerdos vagaban por su mente. Los recuerdos de esos maravillosos ratos con SU Hermione. Y aunque ella se había marchado hacía ya dos meses y medio, la sensación que sintió cuando la abrazó todavía estaba grabada en su memoria y el beso…ese tímido beso, casto y puro como si estuviera prohibido. Se atormentaba cada día más, como Ron se aseguraba de recordarle cada vez que podía.

Lejos de allí, en algún lugar de Bulgaria, una joven estaba frente a la chimenea de un gigantesco salón, sentada sobre la alfombra. Miraba las llamas como intentando descifrar sus movimientos, danzas para sus sentidos. Y aunque la chimenea estaba encendida y le daba un aspecto cálido al salón de la mansión, el calor la envolvía débilmente pues sentía un frío interno indescifrable pero poderoso. Se envolvió así misma en un abrazo, intentando así retener todo el calor que pudiese pero este se escapó rápido de nuevo, como queriendo jugar a un estúpido juego. Recordó la calidez de estar envuelta en los brazos de Harry. Todos los días le atormentaba la misma pregunta…¿y si no se hubiera marchado? Estaba segura que su vida ahora tendría más sentido. Cada noche se sentía más sola e inservible y la compañía de Krum tampoco facilitaba las cosas. Pensó que ahora mismo podría estar en Londres, con Harry, paseando por parques y jardines o simplemente abrazados, sentados en el sofá, viendo una de esas películas malas del sábado noche. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y cerró los ojos, reteniendo el verde de su mirada en la memoria. Se tocó labios con la yema de los dedos, recordando el último beso en el aeropuerto. Estaban helados hasta que una repentina sensación de calor los envolvió. Se fue tan pronto como apareció. Abrió los ojos, creyendo haber recordado la sensación del beso con Harry cuando se encontró de frente con unos oscuros e inexpresivos ojos negros y unas cejas pobladas. Su sonrisa disminuyó y se convirtió en una forzada. Todavía no entendía como podía seguir con Krum, si cada día pensaba y quería más al que era, a fin de cuentas, su mejor amigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Víctor preocupado-Pareces enferma-ella bajó la cabeza. Solo asintió mirando la alfombra. El castaño la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Segura?-preguntó de nuevo. Ella volvió a asentir-Solo me preocupo por ti…-la abrazó. Eso era demasiado. Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar así que tenía que cambiar el tema cuanto antes. Se separó bruscamente de su novio.

-¿Dónde has estado?-dijo levantándose con brusquedad de la alfombra, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el cristal que separaba el salón del jardín. Había comenzado a nevar copiosamente-No viniste a cenar…

-Estaba ocupado-la interrumpió.

-Siempre estás ocupado-Krum la miró. Una débil lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de la chica. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero esta le esquivó.

-Me voy a dormir-añadió sin echarle ni una última mirada al chico, saliendo con paso decidido del salón y subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo. Su relación con Krum siempre había sido muy superficial y aunque Hermione se esforzaba por intentar sacarla adelante, no podía. Además, el que Víctor se pasara todo el día o entrenando con el equipo de quiddith o dios sabe donde no ayudaba para nada. No se fue a dormir al instante, si no que salió a la terraza de su cuarto. Por alguna extraña razón, bajo la nevada se sentía más protegida. Volvió a acurrucarse en sus propios brazos, apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza. Miró hacia el cielo gris, cerró los ojos y un helado y triste "te quiero…" salió de su garganta y se perdió en la brisa de la madrugada.

Harry se despertó por la repentina luz que entraba en el apartamento. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Entonces recordó donde estaba, se había quedado dormido en el piso. Miró su reloj y vio que era bastante tarde. Con rapidez, desapareció para aparecerse en el apartamento de Luna y Ron. El pelirrojo salió deprisa del pasillo y se chocó con Harry que acababa de llegar al vestíbulo.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde has estado? Nos tenías preocupados, ayer Cat llamó varias veces a casa buscándote y también llamó al portero de tu apartamento pero como no contestabas…

-Me quedé dormido allí, nada más-le interrumpió ya que le empezaba a doler terriblemente la cabeza.

-Pues vete dando prisa, si no, no llegaremos al ministerio. No me da tiempo ni a tomarme un café.

-Tranquilo, vete tú. Yo me tengo que cambiar de ropa. Por cierto…¿Y Luna?-preguntó extrañado el moreno al no encontrar a la rubia preparando el desayuno ni en la casa.

-Ayer no vino a dormir, se tuvo que quedar trabajando toda la noche en el ministerio-resopló con disgusto-odio que eligiera ser inefable, muchas veces no viene a dormir-Harry sonrió con complicidad. Se despidió de Ron y fue directo a su habitación. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento por momentos. Se vistió con rapidez. Cogió la túnica de los aurores y fue hacia la chimenea del salón. Echó los polvos Flu y se metió en ellos. Las llamas le produjeron una agradable sensación. Gritó "MINISTERIO DE MAGIA" y en pocos segundos apareció en el hall del ministerio. Echó, como de costumbre cada vez que iba a trabajar, un sickle de plata a la fuente de los hermanos mágicos. Subió por los ascensores hasta la segunda planta. Cuando llegó al cuartel general de aurores, ya había empezado la reunión. No tocó la puerta y cuando entró todas las cabezas se dirigieron hacia él.

-Llegas tarde Potter-le dijo Malfoy mientras Harry se sentaba en su sitio habitual, al lado de Catherine. Pero observó con asombro como el sitio de Cat estaba vacío. Volvió a poner atención a su conversación con Draco.

-Me dormí-contestó sinceramente el moreno. Se escuchó alguna risa de fondo.

-Pues que no se vuelva a repetir porque estamos en una misión muy importante en donde no se permite el lujo de "echarse una siestecita". Podríamos destruir al mayor séquito de mostífagos desde la caída de Voldemort y deshacer los planes para crear un nuevo Señor Tenebroso-Harry permaneció quieto, sin decir palabra y mirando a Malfoy.

-No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero-contestó Malfoy con una mueca irónica. Sabía que le encantaba mandarle, para él era la gloria. Sin embargo, el joven de la cicatriz no lo aguantaba. Tenía que controlarse mucho para no pegarle un buen puñetazo a Malfoy en el ojo.

Se pasaron el resto del día metidos en el ministerio bajo papeleo y más papeleo, mapas y fotografías de mortífagos buscados y lo peor de todo aquello es que apenas avanzaban. Sin Hermione, el cuartel no parecía ser el mismo. Cat no apareció en todo el día y lo más extraño es que nadie preguntó por ella. Terminaron muy tarde en el ministerio y sin ganas de nada más que de dormir, se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas casas. (Harry a la de Ron)

Ajena a todo aquello (hasta dentro de muy poco) se encontraba una muchacha castaña en su habitación, leyendo cómodamente sentada en un sillón de lectura y rodeada de velas que ella misma había echo flotar con un simple hechizo. Empezó a oír un ruido extraño en la terraza. Algo o alguien estaba dando suaves y constantes golpes contra el cristal. Se levantó del sillón y descubrió a una pequeña lechuza con una carta que abultaba más que ella misma.

¿Qué demonios…?¡Pig!-abrió con rapidez el cristal, dejando entrar el viento helado que acompañaba a la nevada. La lechuza gorjeo con suavidad y felicidad y como el primer día, se alzó en un vuelo y se puso a hacer círculos alrededor de Hermione. La chica miraba la carta que tenía en sus manos sin expresión alguna. Dejándose caer en el sillón, abrió la carta con manos temblorosas. Una cálida sensación le recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer la letra de Ginny. Comenzó a leer deprisa y con nerviosismo. A medida que la carta avanzaba, una expresión de tristeza y dolor mayor aparecía en su rostro aunque al final, la sorpresa y la esperanza se dibujaron en sus ojos. Salio a prisa a la terraza, ignorando los gruesos copos de nieve que caían sobre ella.

-¡Hermione!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. En su cara se formó una mueca de desagrado. No le había echo ninguna gracia que Krum tuviera una lechuza con su nombre, si él lo llamaba romanticismo, ella lo llamaba estupidez. Cuando el bello y negro animal aterrizó en su brazo, corrió a su cuarto, sacó tinta y pergamino y se puso a escribir entre una mezcla de medio-felicidad, sorpresa y tristeza. Selló la primera carta y la dejó encima del escritorio. Volvió a escribir otra, esta vez tenía una expresión desagradable en el rostro. Luego juntó las dos y se las dio a la lechuza, Hermione.

-Lleva primero esta a la Madriguera-le dijo Hermione a la lechuza de Víctor-y luego, allí le das la otra carta a Ginny también, ella ya sabrá que hacer con la otra carta, ¿entendido?-Hermione (lechuza XD) hizo un pequeño ulular en señal de afirmación y extendió sus negras alas, haciendo una leve presión en el brazo de Hermione y saliendo por la terraza rumbo a Inglaterra. La miró marchar a través del empañado cristal sumida en el mayor de los sueños, el sueño de que dentro de poco todo podría volver a ser como antes.

(Se supone que esto es una conversación telefónica)

-¿Diga?

-¡Hola amor!

-Cat…estaba preocupado por ti, ayer no viniste a trabajar.

-Es que me encontraba un poco mal…tenía mareos y náuseas, pero ya me encuentro bien. Estaba pensando que como es sábado podríamos salir tú y yo…

-Es que ya tenía planes de ir a "La Madriguera" a pasar el día, hace mucho que no veo a los señores Weasley y además, hoy había una reunión familiar, como casi todos los sábados.

-Oh! Bueno entonces nada…no importa…

-¡Espera! Le preguntaré a Ron si puedes ir-al otro lado del teléfono estaba una Cat indignada. Por supuesto que podía ir, ¡era la novia de Harry, por Dios!

-¿Cariño?

-Sí, dime-añadió con una falsa voz melosa.

-Claro que puedes venir, nadie tiene inconveniente. Así, de paso, ya conoces a todos los que yo he considerado mi familia durante todos estos años. ¿Te paso a recoger a tu casa dentro de una hora, aproximadamente?

-Perfecto, aquí te esperaré.

-Ok, hasta luego.

-Te quiero Harry-se apresuró a decir Cat.

-Te quiero Her-…hermosa-colgó inmediatamente. Su corazón latía incontrolable dentro del pecho. Había estado a punto de llamar a Cat Hermione y aunque había logrado disimularlo bastante, estaba seguro que ella lo había notado. Sacudió la cabeza con aprensión. Se dio un relajante baño, se vistió de sport y salió del piso de Ron y Luna. Decidió ir caminando hasta la casa de Catherine, que estaba en una zona residencial de Londres, no muy lejos de allí. Nada más llegar, Cat salió de la casa con una sonrisa. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey. También llevaba un abrigo, ya que hacía frío y el cielo hacia notar que estaba a punto de ponerse a nevar.

-Te estaba esperando…-dijo la chica acercándose a Harry y dándole un beso-¿Pasas?-él asintió. La casa de Cat era sencilla pero agradable. Tenía tres pisos, aunque cada planta no era muy grande. En la primera estaban la cocina, el salón comedor, un baño y la puerta por donde se salía al pequeño jardín de la casa. En el segundo piso estaban tres habitaciones, una de las cuales tenía un baño propio, y el tercer baño de la casa. El tercer piso, según Cat, estaba cerrado porque nunca lo había llegado a hacer y solo era un trastero lleno de telarañas y aparatos inservibles.

-¿Vamos con polvos Flu?-preguntó Harry. Cat soltó una risita y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No tengo chimenea Harry…mejor hacemos un traslador-el chico asintió un poco avergonzado. La verdad es que no había venido a casa de Cat a penas dos veces. La joven cogió un jarrón (bastante feo) de un estante del salón y después de trasformarlo en un traslador, los dos lo tocaron apareciendo en La Madriguera.

-¡Harry, Cat!-exclamó la señora Weasley sonriendo. Charlie y Carolina les fueron a saludar-Les estábamos esperando, vayan yendo al jardín, allí estamos todos-asintieron con gesto agradecido y salieron al jardín. Sobre las malas hierbas, ahora cortas gracias a la cortadora de césped que le habían regalado al señor Weasley y que el se empeñaba a utilizar, estaba una mesa de madera. Al parecer, había una especie de hechizo sobre aquel trozo de jardín, porque en ese justo momento empezó a nevar pero los copos nunca llegaban a aquel espacio, había como una especie de tela impermeable y transparente que impedía que los copos cayeran sobre la comida y que el viento helado les azotara y les impidiera disfrutar de la comida. Ginny Weasley y su reciente novio, Ian Shockloc (habían empezado la relación una semana antes de que Hermione se fuera), un importante medimago en San Mungo, ponían la gran mesa con ayuda de Luna y Fleur, la novia de Bill. Fred y George, junto con Ron y el señor Weasley se ocupaban de la barbacoa y Charlie, con su novia Diana y la señora Weasley estaban en la cocina, retocando el postre, haciendo la ensalada y todas esas cosas. Todos giraron la cabeza y fueron a saludarles.

-¡A comer!-chilló Molly saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja gigante de ensalada. Detrás iba Carolina dirigiendo las bebidas para que fueran hasta la mesa con su varita y justo detrás iba Charlie, con dos fuentes gigantes de patatas fritas. A partir de ahí, la comida fue estupenda. El tiempo se pasó muy rápido y pronto llegaron los postres. Tarta de melaza, helado de vainilla con caramelo y un pastel de chocolate echo por Molly. También había piezas de fruta. Todo parecía perfecto. Allí estaban todos, la familia unida, disfrutando de ese sábado. Podría parecer una postal navideña, ya que la nieve caía con insistencia rodeándoles. Todos sonreían porque lo que importaba era ese momento. Entonces, un puntito negro se empezó a definir en el horizonte, surcando con rapidez el cielo gris. La lechuza llegó hasta ellos, resaltando con el que empezaba a ser blanco paisaje, y se paró delante de la menor de los pelirrojos. Esta acarició a la lechuza y cogió la carta con temor. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el animal y la carta que tenía Ginny en sus manos. La pelirroja abrió la carta con manos temblorosas y solo le bastó echarle una rápida mirada a los finos trazos para darse cuenta de que se la mandaba Hermione. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

-¿Qué pasa hija?-preguntó la señora Weasley con preocupación. Ginny solo negó con la cabeza y se metió en la casa con la preocupada mirada de todos puesta en ella.

Ian ya se iba a levantar para ir a buscarla pero el señor Weasley le frenó y le hizo un gesto negativo, era mejor dejarla sola.

La pelirroja volvió a abrir la carta y la empezó a leer:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Fue una sorpresa que me escribieras. Me quedé asombrada después de leer tu carta. Nunca imaginé que Malfoy y tú…bueno, de todas formas te doy mi enhorabuena. No creo que te pueda ayudar mucho desde Bulgaria con respecto al tema de tu novio pero te pido que hagas caso a tu corazón, yo no hice caso al mío y me va muy mal. Gin…volver se me hace muy difícil y más si Harry ha empezado una relación con Cat. Te digo en serio que aún lo quiero, lo amo cada día más y no es que no me fíe de tu palabra, pero si aparenta felicidad…a lo mejor es que la siente de verdad. Sí ya no me quiere Ginny, yo me muero. Puede sonar egoísta, y la verdad es que yo lo fui con él, pero le amo demasiado. Yo, ahora mismo estoy con Krum pero nuestra relación cada día tiene menos sentido. Soy incapaz de darle algo más que amor fingido y no me siento bien conmigo misma. Creo que tienes razón y que debería regresar. La carta que te viene con esta es para Malfoy, supongo que podrás dársela. Si según tú quiere que regrese, ahí se lo comunico. Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice en el pasado y que vuelvo para enmendar mi error, porque cometer errores forma parte de las personas y aceptarlos es la prueba de que te arrepientes. Espero que puedan perdonarme. Por cierto…no entiendo esa parte de tu carta de que desconfías de Cat…a mí me parece una persona encantadora (quizá demasiado) de todas formas te ayudaré a investigar. Intentaré regresar lo antes posible, esperarme y dale la carta a Draco, por favor. Por último me gustaría que no le enseñaras esta carta a nadie, solo si quieres a Malfoy y también te pediría que no le dijeras a nadie (a parte de a Malfoy) que regreso en breve, será como una especie de sorpresa ( a lo mejor para ellos desagradable )_

_Te quiero mucho hermana, cuídate_

_Hermione. J. Granger_

Terminó de leer la carta y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Después, escribió una carta con rapidez que ponía:

_Misma hora, mismo sitio_

_Tu pequeña_

Metió el trozo de pergamino en una especie de jarrón pequeño y le dio dos toques con la varita. Luego se puso el abrigo y metió la carta de Hermione en su bolso. Cogió otro trozo de pergamino y escribió frenética una nota para todos. Salió de su casa y cogió el coche de su novio. (se sacó el carnet de conducir junto con Luna) Conducía a gran velocidad por una carretera comarcal. Miró su reloj con nerviosismo y aceleró aún más. Tenía veinte minutos.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos yendo…-dijo Harry levantándose del sitio-ha sido una comida estupenda señora Weasley.

-Llámame Molly, Harry. ¿Por qué os vais tan temprano?

-Me encuentro mal-se apresuró a contestar Cat-me está empezando a doler terriblemente la cabeza y prefiero volver a mi casa. Yo ya le he dicho a Harry que puedo ir sola pero quiere acompañarme-se miraron.

-No dejaré que vayas sola…te inventas unos disparates-la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Has tenido últimamente dolores hija?-preguntó pensativa Molly.

-Bueno…ayer tenía unas ganas horribles de vomitar pero ya se me pasaron-sonrió tranquila. El tenedor del señor Weasley hizo un fuerte tintinear al caer sobre el plato. Todos miraban a Cat y a Harry. La mayoría sonreían. Luna se mordía débilmente el labio inferior y Fred y George sonreía pero con un brillo especial en los ojos, como pícaro.

-Bueno, nos vamos-dijo Harry después del silencio. Con un movimiento de mano se despidieron de todos sonrientes, cogieron el gran jarrón y volvieron a trasladarse hasta casa de Cat. Se quitaron los abrigos y se tumbaron en el sofá, abrazados.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó el moreno a su novia con preocupación. Esta asintió.

-Descansaré un rato…-bostezó y Harry sonrió. Cat se quedó dormida arropada por los brazos de Harry, ambos tumbados en el sofá. Entonces el moreno la empezó a observar y volvió a imaginarse a Hermione entre sus brazos. Era horrible que no pudiera disfrutar de momentos así con Cat porque no era capaz de sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza. La castaña se había portado mal con él pero es que la quería tanto…aunque últimamente pensaba mucho en la frase que le había dicho Ron cuando se enteró de su relación con Catherine:

-"Te felicito amigo, piensa que es como cambiar un knut por un galeón".

Y dolorosamente, parecía tener demasiada razón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este me quedó larguito BIEN!

Bueno, bueno, bueno un capi más, el último antes de la mayor ausencia que tendréis de mí, porque me voy casi todo lo que queda de mes de agosto, así que no me veréis el pelo hasta finales o llegando a septiembre ya, porque no tengo escrito el nueve ¬¬.

Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. La mala es que Harry empieza a confiar demasiado en Cat…(odio a Cat, no me pregunten las razones porque no se las puedo decir, pero la odio y espero que ustedes también, lo digo por su bien) y la buena es que Hermione regresará pronto, quizá en el capítulo siguiente o como mucho en el diez.

También aquí os daréis cuenta que Ginny tiene un pequeño secreto con Draco, supongo que os podré decir que es una relación porque ya lo dejo bastante clarito. La verdad es que la pareja DG es de mis preferidas y cuando empecé a hacer este fic me empecé a dar cuenta que no ponía esa pareja para nada…así que cambié un poco todo para poder ponerla (pero no fui tan brusca como Rowling, lo habrán notado) Tranquilos, en el siguiente cap se analiza a fondo esa relación y el comienzo, así que todo tiene una explicación, no se hace de la noche a la mañana. Siento si esa pareja no les agrada (porque sé que muchos prefieren el Ginny/Neville o por el estilo) pero a mí me gusta, espero que no dejen de leer por eso.

Cat…¿embarazada?...ahí dejo la duda (como aprovechan el tiempo estos chicos no?¿)

Ahora comienzo con las contestaciones a sus amados reviews :P:

**enigranger:** hombre eni…como tú por aquí? Jajaja es broma, como siempre me alegro mucho de recibir un review tuyo, porque eres de las pocas que me los deja siempre (o casi siempre) pues me siento bien .

Si…la verdad es que era a esa entrevista a la que me refería, bueno, también al libro en sí. No me lo he leído, pero me se la mitad por los spoilers de internet (se ya quien es el principe mestizo y porque) y la verdad es que lo que he escuchado …francamente… sobre todo en el tema de las parejas y los personajes , el cambio que hace :(

Ya me registré en LPDF, le pedí a Aiko la dirección así que ya estoy por allí, dispuesta a que me levantéis el ánimo un poco y a levantároslo yo también todo lo que pueda a vosotros, que desde el palo del sexto lo tenemos por los suelos.

Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu review y espero volverte a ver a la vuelta

Un beso y un gran abrazo

**Lara-chan: **jeje gracias! Pues nada, aquí está la continuación, espero que este también te lo leas y también te guste.

Tienes razón, sobretodo ahora…el HHr forever!

Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate. Un beso

**Aiko Granger: **eyy niñaaa, ¡hace cuanto que no te veía por aquí! Se te echaba de menos ;D.

No tienes que disculparte…sabes que a mí no me importa solo que me gusta recibir review y más si son tuyos :D…

¿Creo que no has tenido que esperar un mes no? O.o…Espero que no pase un mes hasta que actualice pero tal y como lo veo…creo que es probable que pase.

Harry no saldrá NUNCA con Cho (¡de veras me crees capaz!) solo que Cho es una…bueno, que en este capi no sale pero en el siguiente ya hará de las suyas. Ya lo verás.

Se ha ido a Bulgaria…¡pero vuelve! Creo que no te echo sufrir demasiado, solo un cap sin Hermione en Inglaterra y encima la tía sigue teniendo protagonismo en el capi así que, dejar de salir nunca lo hará. Esperemos que Hermione no la vuelva a perder (la cabeza) porque cuando regrese se encontrará con un panorama…que bien podría pasarle.

¿Piensas que Cat está embarazada? Soy capaz de ponerme aquí a hacer una encuesta entre los que leen…jaja…os dejaré con la duda…(que perversa)

Bueno espero que continues leyendo después de este capi, que no te haya defraudado demasiado. (y que me dejes review:P)

Un grandísimo beso y un gran abrazo. Hasta la vuelta ;D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí sus reviews…gracias a todos. No se crean que se han librado de mí, en septiembre ya me tienen de vuelta y me gustaría tener muchos reviews que contestar

(es una indirecta-súplica a DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS:p)

Me he fijado que todavía no he dicho nada respecto a "la-que-no-me-da-la-gana-de-nombrar"…pues simplemente que ha cometido el mayor y más garrafal de los errores que podía cometer. No me voy a gastar a escribir para ella…hasta el séptimo…

Gracias también a los que leen y no dejan review, muchas gracias:

Elen-Grantter

)( Harry&Hermione forever)(

¡¡¡Viva LPDF!


	9. Hablando entre planes

Lo primero, me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza, pero como ya saben, me tomé un merecido descanso. Ahora sí, empieza lo bueno.

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos (si no, ahora el HHr sería un hecho) son de J.K.Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para hacer volar mi imaginación. Ala, ya he puesto esto, no me puedes denunciar por mucho que quieras JK, aunque sea "la psicótica HHr" muajajajaja (lo siento, el final me salió solo. No me pude reprimir u.u)

Hablando entre planes…

El sonido de un motor irrumpió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Frenó en seco, apagó los faros y salió del coche dando un portazo. Con dificultad, caminó por entre la espesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. A lo lejos le vio. Anduvo más deprisa para llegar hasta él.

-Creí que ya no vendrías-dijo él, apoyándose en el capó de su coche. La chica bufó.

-La carretera estaba cortada a causa de la nieve, he tenido que dar mucho más rodeo-le explicó ella. El joven la miró.

-¿Qué quieres?-añadió con voz seca. La pelirroja sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo dio al rubio.

-Es de Mione-contestó simplemente. El muchacho lo cogió. Estuvo unos interminables minutos leyendo su contenido y después cerró el papel.

-Puede volver cuando quiera, ya se lo comunicaré yo a ministro-se giró bajo la atenta mirada de su "novia" y abrió la puerta del coche. Ella le cogió de un brazo impidiéndole meterse en el automóvil.

-¿Te pasa algo, Draco?-preguntó extrañada. Resignado, la miró. Estaba preciosa. Su cabello largo y pelirrojo destacaba sobre el gris y blanco paisaje. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado a causa del frío.

-Gin…-intentó abrazar a Ginny pero la pequeña Weasley se apartó.

-No me mientas-dijo duramente. Malfoy suspiró abatido.

-No podemos seguir-dijo él, sonando seguro. La chica le miró. Se contuvo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó débilmente. Malfoy soltó un anhelante suspiro.

-Ginny, simplemente no podemos estar así. No funcionará y lo sabes-ella siguió mirándole, sin expresión alguna.

-No lo aceptará nadie Gin…-

-¿Desde cuando te ha importado la opinión de la gente, Draco?-le interrumpió la pelirroja-Somos mayorcitos, podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

-¡No me importa lo que piensen los demás!-estalló el rubio-me importan todos esos mortífagos que están ahí fuera y que se pueden enterar de nuestro noviazgo. A mí ya me odian de por sí y no creo que tengan problema en matarme y si encima se enteran que tengo novia te cogerán para torturarte y después te matarán. Lo harán para hacerme daño por todos estos años que he estado sin serles fieles y por todo lo que he echo-añadió. Clavó su vista en su novia, que parecía confundida. Se acercó lentamente a él.

-Yo me siento segura a tu lado…-

-¡Yo no toleraré que te pase algo!-le cortó Draco con dureza.

-¿¡Crees que me haces bien diciendo todo lo que estás diciendo? Cuando estoy contigo me olvido del mundo. Me acuerdo de lo extraño de nuestro inicio de relación. Tanto temor Draco…¿a qué exactamente? ¿a lo que dirá la gente? ¿a los mortífagos?¡Al diablo! Como si no fuera ya suficiente enemiga tuya, me querrán matar igual, estando contigo como si no. Yo estoy enamorada de ti, mi relación con Ian es una estúpida farsa que voy a dar por concluida en breve…te quiero, te quiero lo suficiente como para afrontar las reacciones, las miradas de la gente y las batallas que iniciaremos pero que juntos lograremos vencer. Te necesito, ¿aún no lo comprendes?-cuando ella cesó, su mirada estaba empañada por las lagrimas. El rubio desvió su mirada.

-Te pedirá que te vayas con él a España. Tiene contactos y sabe que lo peor desde la caída de Voldemort se avecina. Te quiere sacar del país cuanto antes. No me preguntes como lo sé, solo confía en mi palabra. Ahora, entiende que no quiera seguir con esta relación. No quiero ver como te vas lejos con ese tipo-Ginny no sabía que decir. La verdad es que sabía que su "novio" era sincero pero no quería creer sus palabras.

-¿Realmente creías que yo iba a aceptar esa proposición?-le preguntó ella mirándole con extrañeza. Draco fijó su vista en ella y sus miradas se conectaron. Había sido un estúpido, sabía que ella no le abandonaría así como así. Realmente la admirada mucho, quizá demasiado. La cogió de la cintura, y con una gran sonrisa, se fundieron en un profundo beso. Cuando se separaron, la expresión del rubio cambió de repente.

-Ginny, esto es difícil. Solo te pido una cosa-ella asintió-nunca me abandones-Ginny sonrió abiertamente y le volvió a besar.

-Te quiero demasiado para resignarme a perderte-le susurró dulcemente al oído antes de desenvolverse de sus brazos y dirigirse hacia su coche. El chico le sonrió desde la distancia mientras ella se perdía en el interior de su automóvil. Escuchó como el motor se ponía en marcha y lo faros del coche le cegaron por unos instantes. Después, se perdió entre la negrura del paisaje. Él se quedó observando la nada. Estaba feliz de poder contar con Ginny y aunque no quería que la hicieran daño, sabía que si actuaban con prudencia no tendría por qué a ver problemas. Recordó unas palabras que le dijo cuando comenzaron la relación.

-_"Es este amor tan difícil lo que hace nuestra relación más grande. Son las diferencias las que determinan nuestro futuro y aunque nosotros seamos totalmente distintos, eso es lo que hace que nuestro amor sea cada día más fuerte y poderoso._

-Ella lo sabe…-susurró el rubio-pero aún así lucharemos juntos mi pequeña, no perderemos-sonrió para sí mismo-Te quiero demasiado.

Y más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, se metió en el coche, arrancó y se perdió por la estrecha carretera.

-¡¿Querida!-gritó un joven entrando por la puerta de su casa. Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano. Dejó las llaves en el aparador de la entrada y el grueso abrigo de piel en el perchero. Llevaba una galante sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?-le dijo un mayordomo al muchacho apareciendo de la nada. El joven se sobresaltó.

-¿Sabe donde está mi querida novia?-le preguntó al hombre.

-No la he visto salir, así que supongo que seguirá en su cuarto, señor.

-Gracias Howar-dijo él, alejándose hacia las escaleras. El mayordomo asintió y se fue de nuevo en dirección a la biblioteca, donde supervisaba las tareas de limpieza.

Krum subió las escaleras con el ramo de rosas aún por delante. Caminó con cautela por el pasillo de la derecha, que daba a su habitación. Sonrió al notar el olor a cera al otro lado de la puerta. La encantaba leer a la luz de las velas. Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Cariño?-preguntó. Entró en la habitación. Escrutó el dormitorio con la mirada. Nada. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Tampoco había nadie. Salió a la terraza y no vio más que las butacas con la mesa de madera y sus jardines cubiertos por un manto blanco. Volvió a entrar en la habitación y dejó el ramo de rosas sobre la cama. No entendía como no estaba allí, si el mayordomo le había asegurado que no había salido. Cuando ya iba a salir del cuarto en su busca por la casa, se fijó en un trozo de pergamino encima de la mesa al lado del sillón de lectura. Las velas, ya casi consumidas, todavía flotaban a su alrededor. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero la curiosidad le pudo y se acercó a él. Quizá no fuera nada importante. Cogió el trozo de pergamino con manos temblorosas. Empezó a leer su contenido.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Te escribo esto porque últimamente han ocurrido cosas que deberías de saber. Lo primero quería que me ayudaras con un problema que tengo. La verdad es que te he echado de menos todos estos años. Resulta que hace algún tiempo tuve un encontronazo con Malfoy. Nos encontramos en un bar a las afueras de Londres. Yo estaba un poco deprimida porque mi novio muggle me acababa de dejar al descubrir que yo era una bruja. Él me dejó que le contara mi problema. Al final de la noche, sentimos algo y quedamos en volver a vernos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla que me pareció lo más preciado del mundo. Poco a poco nos fuimos dando cuenta de nuestros sentimientos. Al final, terminamos saliendo, aunque lo hicimos a escondidas. Y todavía nos escondemos ahora. Solo quería que lo supieras, me necesito desahogar un poco ya que últimamente está extraño y temo que renuncie a lo nuestro. Encima me enteré hace poco del secreto de Malfoy. Resulta que me eché un novio una semana antes de que tú te fueras porque yo ya le había dicho a mamá que tenía novio y ella quería que se lo presentara. Había un medimago con bastante reputación "aparentemente" coladito por mí, así que se lo consulté a Draco y me dijo que lo hiciera, que era lo mejor. Espero contar con tu ayuda para sobrellevar todo esto, porque no puedo sola._

_Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí. Quería decirte que dos semanas después de que tú partieras, Harry empezó a salir con Catherine, la auror esa que trabaja con él. Mione…yo sé que Harry aún te quiere. Puede parecer feliz, pero te aseguro que te echa de menos. Mi carta no tiene otro fin que pedirte que regreses a Londres de una vez por todas. Draco dice que quiere que regreses, que eres una de las mejores aurores y que te necesita. Ron y Luna han decidido casarse, aunque de momento no saben la fecha ni tienen nada decidido por eso no lo sabe casi nadie. Te digo que por mí, puedes regresar esta misma noche. Vuelve, estoy segura de que podrás. Necesito que regreses porque tengo que contarte algo. Por carta no puedo, lo único que te puedo decir es que te cuides de Cat. Parece demasiado perfecta ¿no crees? Mándame la contestación via lechuza, te estaré esperando._

_Te quiere, tu amiga:_

_Ginny Weasley_

_PD: Cuando regreses a Londres (que estoy segura de que lo harás) avísame para quedar, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Krum no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Estrujó el papel y lo tiro al suelo. Después, se dirigió con prisa hacia los armarios del dormitorio. En cuanto los abrió, comprendió todo. No había ni una sola ropa de

Hermione. Corrió al baño y pudo comprobar que su maquillaje, el cepillo de dientes y demás objetos personales también habían desaparecido. Quiso gritar de rabia, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Fue hacia la cama, cogió el ramo de rosas y lo miró nostálgico. Luego, salió a la terraza y lo tiró por la barandilla, viéndolo caer sobre la blanca nieve que cubría el jardín.

No muy lejos de allí, en el aeropuerto búlgaro, una muchacha intentaba sacar un billete con destino a Londres.

-¡Tiene que a ver algún vuelo!-decía desesperada la joven. Un chico no mucho mayor que ella tecleaba con insistencia el ordenador.

-Ninguno que salga hoy, señorita. Entiéndalo, estamos en navidades y muchos vuelos se están retrasando a causa de la nevada-le comentó el joven con un notable acento búlgaro. La chica bufó-Ah…espere un momento-dijo, ya que la castaña estaba a punto de irse. Se giró y miró al joven-puedo darle una plaza en un vuelo que sale dentro de 15 minutos…se me había olvidado. Ese vuelo lleva parado tres horas a causa de la nevada pero me acaban de avisar que empezarán a embarcar dentro de unos…10 minutos. ¿Le sirve?-Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa al chico y asintió con la cabeza. Pagó y el joven le dio el billete. Esta le guiñó un ojo y se fue a facturar su equipaje.Poco después, resonó en los altavoces el aviso de su vuelo. Mucha gente que estaba en la sala de espera se levantó. Se puso en la cola más feliz de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Por fin regresaba a Londres.

-Muy bien-dijo una voz enfrente suyo-parece que estás progresando notoriamente, ¿cuándo crees que podrás traérmelo?-la muchacha a su espalda sonrió malévolamente. Suspiró.

-Creo que para antes de Año Nuevo ya podrás tenerlo aquí, maestro-contestó ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-He posado una confianza en ti jamás dada. Espero que no me defraudes-la joven miró a los ojos del hombre que tenía delante.

-Puedo parecer estúpida, pero no lo soy en absoluto. La gente tiene una imagen muy diferente de mí-sonrió-No le defraudaré mi señor. Usted se merece el mayor de los logros y si yo puedo ayudarle, no dude que lo haré.

-El plan sigue adelante entonces-continuó hablando el hombre delante de la mujer.

-Absolutamente-dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

A la mañana siguiente reinaba un aire de festividad. Se aproximaban las navidades y el ministerio estaba dispuesto a festejarlas. El vestíbulo estaba decorado con guirnaldas, dos árboles de navidad con sus respectivos adornos, acebo, velas rojas y muchas cintas de colores. Los empleados más humorísticos del ministerio de la pasaban el día con gorritos de fiesta en la cabeza e intentando hacer reír a todo el mundo. Los pasillos de cada planta y los departamentos también estaban adornados. Hasta el departamento de misterios tuvo que aguantarse ya que Luna y alguna que otra amiga suya dedicaron una tarde a ponerlo más alegre. Por mucho que se quejaran los más serios, todos coincidían que el festejo y la decoración no iba a interferir en lo bien que hicieran su trabajo simplemente iban a animar un poco el ambiente de festividad que tanto se necesitaba sobretodo para los que sabían que el ataque final de los mortífagos estaba cerca. A pesar de ello, Harry y Ron conseguían olvidarse un poco de los problemas cuando veían tan buen ambiente en el ministerio. Hasta Draco parecía más hogareño.

-Bueno-dijo Draco al terminar una mañana del Lunes-como veo que hemos hecho grandes progresos y encima es navidad, les dejo que se vayan directamente a sus casas. No vuelvan a darme la lata después de comer-sonrió-¡Márchense!-gritó. Harry alzó una ceja mientras se levantaba junto con Cat. Ron y Robert se partían de la risa.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa?-les preguntó Harry a Robert y Ron, que pararon de reír.

-Más bien será que le pasa a Malfoy, no lo he visto con esa cara de felicidad en mucho tiempo-Ron miró a Malfoy que guardaba unos papeles en su cartera mientras movía la cabeza, a punto de ponerse a cantar-la verdad es que no le sienta nada bien…-Ron abrió mucho los ojos y todos miraron hacia Malfoy, que salía del departamento tarareando una canción.

-Parece…¿contento?-dijo extrañada Cat mientras salía del departamento detrás de Malfoy.

-No he visto a Malfoy contento en mi vida-dijo Harry.

-En Hogwarts, cuando nos jodía parecía muy contento-le comentó Ron.

-Pero en el colegio era más satisfacción que otra cosa-le recordó Harry a Ron-Debe de a ver pasado algo que lo ha puesto así de feliz.

-Sea lo que sea, no nos preocupemos por eso-dijo Robert sonriendo-¡Es Navidad! ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy?-todos se quedaron en silencio mientras llegaban a los dorados ascensores. Mientras esperaban al ascensor, llegó el de al lado. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se encontraron de frente con Luna. Entraron dentro del aparato.

-¡Les venía a buscar!-exclamó la rubia sonriente. Llevaba un gorrito muy gracioso. Era grande, como de bufón. También llevaba una cinta de muchos colores rodeada al cuello y unos pendientes que eran bolas rojas de navidad pero más pequeñas. Ron cuando la vio, negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras los demás ahogaban una risita.

-Quítate esos pendientes mujer-le dijo Ron a su novia mientras se acercaba a ella. Esta le echó una mirada reprobatoria aunque no replicó y se los quitó. Se los guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-¿A ti también te han dado el día libre?-le preguntó Cat a Luna.

-Más bien me lo he dado yo misma-dijo ella con una inocente sonrisa. Cat asintió mientras cogía a Harry de la cintura.

-Ginny no tendrá apenas vacaciones-les explicó Ron mientras el ascensor paraba en el Atrio y salían de él-No entiendo…¿dónde están las ventajas de tener de novio a tu jefe? Y yo que había pensado en lo posible de la homosexualidad de Malfoy y podría salir con él para ganarme ascensos y esas cosas-a Luna casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas mientras miraba a Ron. Todos soltaron una carcajada. Salieron al centro de Londres. El frío invernal había venido con fuerza. Llevaba un día sin parar de nevar y había una espesa capa de nieve cubriendo cada uno de sus rincones. Eso formaba monumentales atascos, por lo que era mejor no coger el coche en esas fechas. Las calles también estaban adornadas con múltiples motivos madrileños. Había luces luminosas por todos lados y hacían que la ciudad pareciera más interesante y deslumbrante que nunca. Se acercaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron sobre una gruesa manta que Robert hizo aparecer.

-Tendré que echarme novia…-susurró Robert al ver las carantoñas que se hacían sus amigos. Suspiró con aburrimiento. Entonces, vio cerca de ellos a una joven que paseaba a su perro. Era rubia, llevaba gafas y parecía simpática. Siempre había tenido debilidad por las rubias. También era muy guapa y jugaba muy animada con su perro. Decidió intentarlo. Se levantó y fue hacia ella con paso decidido. Sus cuatro amigos centraron sus miradas en él.

-¿Y ahora este que hace?-preguntó extrañado Ron.

-Es obvio Ron, parece que se ha cansado de su soltería-le dijo Luna a su novio. Todos siguieron mirando como el chico entablaba una conversación con la misteriosa rubia. Esta se rió con fuerza y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Se agachó a coger su bolso mientras Robert acariciaba las orejas del animal. Sacó una pequeña libreta, apuntó algo en ella y después le dio el papel arrancado a su amigo, que sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia mientras se alejaba diciéndola adiós con la mano. La chica se fue en la dirección contraria.

-¿Qué tal, Romeo?-preguntó Harry. Robert sonrió.

-Muy bien. Se llama Raquel, es simpática, está buena, es soltera y me ha dado su número, ¿qué más se puede pedir?-les preguntó él a sus amigos.

-¿Es muggle?-dijo Catherine. El castaño asintió.

-Al parecer sí…aunque no veo el problema. No creo que pase con ella el resto de mi vida Cat, es solo una relación (si es que la hay) temporal-las chicas negaron con la cabeza mientras los chicos se enzarzaban en una conversación con su amigo sobre la joven.

-Hombres…-murmuraron ambas a la vez. Sonrieron y se incorporaron rápidamente a la conversación.

A las afueras de Londres, Hermione terminaba de ordenar su ropa. Su llegada había sido muy inesperada y como ayer estaba muy cansada, no le apetecía nada más que dormir así que se acostó sin desembalar la maleta. Miró un pequeño trozo de papel que había encima del escritorio de su dormitorio.

_Me alegro de que por fin hayas vuelto. Te espero a las 12:30 en la cafetería Betty's cafe. Te aconsejo que te aparezcas en el callejón al lado de San Mungo, ya que yo siempre voy a esa cafetería a comer y está en frente del hospital._

_Hasta muy pronto,_

_Ginny_

Sonrió y cerró la maleta. Se vistió con rapidez y se peinó un poco. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras en dirección del vestíbulo.

-¡Jefree!-gritó mientras se ponía el abrigo y la bufanda. El mayordomo apareció al instante.

-¿Señorita?

-Hoy no vengo a comer. Voy a salir. Le doy el resto del día libre, puede marcharse cuando quiera-dicho esto, el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, señorita Granger-la joven miró al mayordomo.

-Puedes llamarme Hermione-dijo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Le guiñó un ojo al hombre mientras este sonreía y desapareció de su vista al instante. Apareció al lado de San Mungo. Salió del oscuro callejón. Todavía seguía nevando. En frente suyo, vio el café. Cruzó la calle y entró por la puerta. Se oyó un débil tintineo.

-¡Hermione!-gritó Ginny al instante. La pelirroja la hacia señas con las manos. La castaña le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, su amiga la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Cuanto me alegra que hayas vuelto-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaban.

-Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto-le dijo Hermione.

-No he pedido nada todavía por si te apetecía comer conmigo-comentó Ginny mientras llamaba a una camarera. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-¿Les tomo nota?-dijo la joven camarera. Gin asintió.

-Yo quiero…un sanwich vegetal y un refresco. ¿Tú, Mione?

-Lo mismo, gracias-la camarera cogió la carta y se alejó. Estuvieron unos largos minutos en silencio hasta que trajeron la comida. Hermione empezó a comer con ansia. Ginny rió.

-Parece que tienes hambre-comentó la pelirroja.

-En Bulgaria apenas comía-le explicó la castaña a su amiga.

-Creo…que tenemos que hablar de bastantes cosas-dijo Ginny dándole un sorbo a su refresco. Hermione también bebió del suyo y paró de comer.

-Draco me ha comentado…cosas-Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó. Ginny parecía ansiosa.

-Herms…me ha asegurado que no tenemos que fiarnos de Cat-Hermione estuvo callada por unos instantes.

-Eso es raro…¿por qué?-preguntó la castaña extrañada.

-No lo sé, dice que de momento no me puede dar explicaciones-comentó la pelirroja como medio triste. Su amiga puso una expresión pensativa y después se llevó las manos a la boca. Ginny la miró y después de unos instantes su expresión también cambió.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-Ginny asintió lentamente.

-Sería mejor que luego habláramos con Malfoy para que nos aclare todo-le dijo Hermione a la Weasley mientras esta comía un poco de su sanwich.

-Tocando el tema …ayer hablé con él. Dice que Ian me quiere mandar a España con él porque allí estaré segura. Por supuesto me he negado con rotundidad. He tomado medidas, lo acabo de dejar con él-Hermione la miró y después asintió.

-Sigue-dijo.

-Bueno es que, como comprenderás, tengo miedo de contárselo a la familia. Solo lo saben Luna y tú y no me veo capaz de decírselo a nadie más. Supongo que mamá pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se entere que dejé a Ian…para ella era un muchacho encantador, apuesto y con un muy buen trabajo. Dice que era lo perfecto para mí. No me quiero imaginar lo que dirá si se entera que dejé a Ian porque tenía una relación anterior con Malfoy.

-Yo creo que te terminarán entendiendo. Tendrán que comprenderte como yo te empiezo a comprender ahora-añadió Hermione. Ginny sonrió.

-Yo le quiero mucho Herms, aún no entiendo como le puedo llegar a querer tanto. Y me da igual su secreto porque confío plenamente en él-agregó la pelirroja mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Hermione sonrió débilmente y con el pulgar, le limpió la lágrima a su amiga.

-Ya verás como todo sale bien-dijo. Los ojos de Ginny brillaron y en su rostro de formó una amplia sonrisa. Le dio un mordisco a su sanwich.

-¿Sabes?-preguntó la "pequeña" Weasley mientras Hermione tomaba un trago de su refresco-creo que Harry y tú os deberíais de dar otra oportunidad-Hermione dejó de beber repentinamente y ya iba a hablar cuando una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó una voz femenina. La joven morena cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de las dos amigas.

-¿Cho?-preguntó extrañada Hermione. Cho sonrió exageradamente y asintió.

-Desde que me enteré que la muy simplona de la "gata" esa está saliendo con Harrycito, me dije…tengo que hacer algo. ¡Tienes que conquistarle Hermy! Harry está loquito por ti y ahora que has vuelto lo tienes mucho más fácil-Ginny y Hermione miraban a Cho fijamente sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Que yo sepa, Chang, hasta que Harry empezó a salir con Catherine tú le estuviste persiguiendo por todos lados. Le estuviste acosando, intentando que quedara contigo para salir por ahí y él nunca te hacía caso. Tú querías que Hermione se fuera para conquistar a Harry, ¿por qué ahora quieres que se junte con él?-si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo Ginny estaría muerta y Cho posiblemente herida por Hermione, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y cara de malas pulgas.

-Eso, Cho, ¿por qué me quieres ayudar ahora?

-Bueno…resulta que yo ahora tengo los ojos puestos en otro hombre. No te diré que Harry me ha dejado de gustar pero es que ¡los ojos grises de aquel chico me enloquecen Hermione!-Ginny puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Hermione reprimía una risa por su amiga pelirroja, que se había quedado estática.

-¿Hablas de Malfoy?-preguntó Ginny temerosa. Cho pronunció su tonta sonrisa.

-¡Siiiiiiii!-exclamó la morena. Al momento, Ginny se empezó a reír con una risa estridente y Hermione comenzó a reír también con una risa falsa para encubrir un poco a su mejor amiga. Cho las miró alzando una ceja.

-En fin…-dijo Chang-Bueno, Hermione...entonces, ¿iniciamos el plan?

-¿Qué plan?

-El plan para que tú consigas romper la relación de Harry con Cat y yo logre alegrar la carita de mustio que se le empieza a poner a mi pobre Draquito-Esta vez, Ginny frunció el entrecejo y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, simplemente carraspeó un poco para captar la atención de su amiga castaña. Esta la miró y la sonrió inocentemente mientras que Ginny suspiraba abatida y Cho sonreía pronunciadamente mostrando su brillante y blanca dentadura-Vamos juntas al ministerio mañana. Tú llegas y lo primero que haces es dirigirte hacia Harry. Te tienes que vestir muy bien, claro. Tienes que coquetear con él, hacer que tenga deseos incontrolables de besarte y enseñarle lo que se puede perder mientras que yo coqueteo con Draco. Seguro que caen Mione, ¡seguro!-añadió feliz. Ginny parecía a punto de estallar y Hermione, aunque el plan le parecía bueno, miraba preocupada a su amiga, que intentaba autocontrolarse.

-Está bien, Cho. Mañana comenza…-

-Yo que tú no tendría muchas esperanzas con Malfoy-interrumpió Ginny a Hermione con brusquedad, sin poder contenerse. Chang giró la cabeza hacia ella y mostró una falsa sonrisa.

-Y exactamente por qué, si se puede saber.

-Porque tiene novia-inquirió la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. La falsa sonrisa de Cho se desvaneció al instante convirtiéndose en una mueca de disgusto e indignación.

-No entiendo porque tendría que creerte-contestó la morena-que yo sepa él lleva soltero desde que salió huyendo de la iglesia en día de su matrimonio con Pansy-Ginny la miró con aire divertido.

-Hagamos un trato-dijo Ginny-Mañana os acompaño al ministerio y os ayudo un poco con vuestro plan…y ya de paso veo que tal se te da con Malfoy-Hermione sonrió mientras Cho asentía segura con la cabeza.

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que dices Ginebra, Malfoy será para mí-añadió la morena mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía del café. Ginny la miró irse.

-Eso habría que verlo…_-_murmuró con gracia bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¡¡¡Por fin! Bueno….ya no se ni que deciros aquí, solo que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo porque sé que los que leéis lleváis mucho tiempo esperando y no quiero defraudaros y que penséis…"pues que poco a merecido la pena"

Vale, sé que a lo mejor defraudé a alguien con el DG pero es que no lo puedo evitar, me encanta esa pareja, ya ven que parece que me voy por los imposibles no?¿ (entre el HHr y el DG…incluso el RL) pero bueno, me ha tocado ser así y la verdad es que soy más feliz que si fuera fiel a otro ship, os lo aseguro ;D

Creo que no comentaré nada del capítulo, habla por sí solo. Lo único que diré es que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…¡¡¡10 páginas del word!

Vale, después de las notas, empiezo ya a contestar reviews:

**potter5:** Lo primero, gracias por tu review!

Bueno sí, lo del novio, hablando de una relación, no está bien pero lo del novio es solo una tapadera para que nadie descubra lo de Draco y ella. Sé que es malo para la fidelidad y todo eso pero bueno, esto es un fic y no todo puede ser color de rosa. Sí Ginny ha decidido hacer eso y yo he decidido hacerlo también es porque me parecía bien ponerlo y era adecuado para el fic. Espero que no te hayas ofendido mucho, si es así, de veras te pido la mayor de las disculpas.

También te diré que reconozco que es más que improbable pero me parece que eso no es lo importante, sino, yo no sería HHr…lo importante es que yo creo en la pareja y espero que tu lo comprendas, porque no quiero que por esto dejes de leer :(

Gracias de nuevo, un abrazo.

**ZU:** Jaja realmente me gustó mucho tu review, muchas gracias. Me hiciste ruborizarme con lo de bravaso, de veras no creo que sea para tanto.

No he leído el libro 6…desgraciadamente, me mató la curiosidad y no hice caso a todos los avisos de SPOILERS que me ponían por delante. Total, me enteré de las estúpidas parejas, de la muerte, de quien es el príncipe…vamos, lo primordial. Sí, en el fondo todos deseamos mandar a Rowling al demonio, yo la primera, pero hay que aguantarse.

Me alegra saber que te cae mal Cat! A mí también (y eso que soy la escritora del fic) y también me gustó que te guste el DG porque es de mis favoritos y me da igual que no sea posible, en mi imaginación siempre lo será.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Un beso

**EmmaRiddle: **Holas! Gracias por tu review.

Tenía que poner esa relación, pero ya verás como todo se soluciona dentro de poco y respecto a lo del embarazo de Cat…bueno, supongo que os he puesto un poco difícil adivinar que es lo que de verdad le pasa a Catherine. No te puedo adelantar nada pero espera un poco, ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final ;)

Cuídate.

**Aiko Granger: **Ay, amiga, ay…¿Cómo pensaste que era Hermione? ¿tan poco me conoces? Bueno, está claro que os quería hacer sufrir un poco…por eso la mandé para Bulgaria con el idiota ese (Krum)

Tampoco te he hecho mucho esperar eh! Que ya tienes a Mione de vuelta! Aunque hasta el capítulo 10 no será el reencuentro con su amado Harry…a ver si por una vez alguna idea de Cho Chang funciona no?¿

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi y que me dejes otro lindo review

Un gran abrazo, amiga

**FranGilraen: **Hola!

La verdad es que no sabía si dejarte contestación, ya que tú me dejaste el review en el capi 1 y me digiste que solo habías leído ese, pero como me dejaste review es mi obligación. Espero que algún día leas esto XS jaja…Te agradezco tu review, gracias y, por favor, sigue leyendo hasta que leas este review.

Un abrazo, cuídate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí sus reviews. Espero encontrarme más en el capítulo siguiente, me encanta responderles.

Hasta que cuelgue el capítulo diez, con cariño, por supuesto:

Elen-Grantter

" La psicótica HHr "


	10. Una noche mágica

**Desclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de una tal J.K.Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para hacer volar mi imaginación y quitarme un poco las preocupaciones y el estrés diario que me provoca la escuela, las peleas entre amigas y el sexto libro de Hp.

Ahora sí, les dejo con el capítulo diez.

Una noche mágica

Llevaba media hora en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. La verdad es que ese día parecía tan normal como ningún otro durante los últimos meses, pero algo en su interior le decía que hoy iba a pasar algo emocionante, algo que le sorprendería. Entonces, una chica salió del baño con una toalla enroscada al cuerpo y le miró con extrañeza.

-Harry, deberías irte levantando-dijo simplemente, yendo hacia el armario y sacando unas prendas de su interior. El moreno solo resopló y se levantó de la cama. Se enroscó la sábana por la cintura, ya que estaba desnudo. Catherine le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-preguntó mirándole y después bajando la vista hasta la sábana. La verdad es que ni el mismo sabía la razón. Prefirió quedarse callado hasta que su novia se dio la vuelta, sacando las últimas ropas, y cerró el armario. Luego, sin ningún tipo de pudor, se quitó la toalla y se empezó a vestir. Harry, con los boxers en la mano, la miró. La verdad es que era irónico que él no se atreviera a estar desnudo delante de la joven cuando casi todas las noches hacían el amor. Pero no se sentía a gusto desnudo a plena luz del día. Se empezó a vestir. Luego fue al baño, donde ya estaba su novia maquillándose un poco, y se arregló el aspecto. Salieron juntos del chalet de la joven. Vigilaron que no había muggles a la vista y desaparecieron para después aparecer detrás de la cabina del ministerio. Juntos, se metieron dentro, marcaron los números necesarios, y descendieron lentamente hasta vislumbrar el hall del ministerio en frente suyo.

-Creo que es hora de que te hagas una chimenea en tu casa-le dijo Harry a la morena. Ella sonrió mientras salían de la cabina. Saludó al guardia de seguridad. Se internaron en el pasillo que iba hacia los ascensores.

-De momento no entra en mis planes-le contestó ella, mientras pulsaba el botón de los ascensores. Ambos se metieron en uno, junto con unas cuantas personas más. Poco después, salieron, junto con dos memorándum, al pasillo de la planta cuarta. Ron ya estaba en la entrada del departamento, apoyado en la pared y esperándolos. Ya se dirigía hacia ellos cuando, de repente, se paró en medio del recorrido. Abrió muchísmo los ojos, mirando sobre el hombro de Harry. La pareja le observó sin entender nada. Fueron directos hacia él.

-¡Hey! ¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó el moreno a su amigo, que seguía estático. Balbuceó algunas cosas sin sentido. Miró a Harry y tragó saliva con fuerza. Entonces, una voz llegó a los oídos de Harry, una voz algo lejana pero igual de suave que siempre.

-Sí, creo que podré seguir al ritmo normal, sé que la misión será después de navidad pero fui yo quien te ayudó a elaborar el plan, así que me veo capacitada de ir.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó. Las miradas extrañadas de Ron y él se cruzaron. Cat les miraba a ambos sin tener ni idea de lo que ocasionaba su reacción. Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente, como temiendo lo que se iba a encontrar. Allí, quieta en la mitad del pasillo, hablando con un chico rubio, se encontraba la persona que más había añorado todo este tiempo. El pelo castaño, algo enmarañado aunque mucho menos que en el colegio, le caía con suavidad por la espalda. Llevaba unos jeans azules que se distinguían al tener la túnica desabrochada. También se distinguía un jersey blanco de manga larga y cuello alto. Catherine también giró su cabeza y su expresión no pudo ser más distinta de la de su novio. Las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron y esta cesó su charla con Malfoy, sosteniendo su mirada. La morena agarró el brazo de Harry al ver que la castaña y el rubio se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Bueno, como ven, Hermione se incorporará al equipo hoy-les dijo Malfoy a los tres amigos, todavía mirando a Hermione, cada uno diferente. Cat sonreía fingidamente y apretaba el brazo de Harry más fuerte aún, como advirtiéndole a Hermione que era solo suyo. Ron estaba sin habla, aunque finalmente se acercó hasta su amiga y la envolvió en un abrazo. Harry observó a la joven durante unos instantes, y después, desenvolviéndose de los brazos de Cat, la apretó fuerte contra él, como queriéndola advertir que no se volviera a marchar. Todos los pensamientos y dudas hacia su cariño y amistad se vieron empequeñecer hasta llegar a cero.

-Creo que deberíamos ir entrando-les advirtió de improvisto Catherine, que se encontraba mirándoles con furia. Harry y Hermione, que no se habían separado todavía, lo hicieron al instante. Con una ancha sonrisa, entraron en el departamento, donde ya estaban esperando Malfoy y de más aurores, que recibieron a la nueva Hermione con sorpresa y también alegría.

-Bueno, como saben, hoy es 24 de diciembre, navidad, así que, como hoy también empiezan sus vacaciones, he decidido que por la mañana repasaremos el plan. Por la tarde necesito que me entreguen sus informes. La verdad es que estoy orgulloso de todo su trabajo durante estos meses. Y he de comunicarles, que la segunda parte de la misión se realizará cuando terminen sus vacaciones, es decir, el 1 de enero. Espero que ningún auror salga de Londres durante estas fechas, porque podríamos tener algún problema y adelantar la misión. Ahora, trabajen, y pongan más ganas que nunca, ya que es el último día para repasar todas las pautas a seguir y que no nos salga un desastre como la última vez-. Hubo un repentino jaleo en la sala. Los aurores se movían de un lado para otro, haciendo papeleo y hablando con el vecino. Harry, Ron, Robert y Cat hablaban entre sí. Hermione estaba en plena conversación con Malfoy. Ron parecía ansioso.

-¿Te para algo, Ronald?-le preguntó su amiga morena, mirándole extrañada.

-¿Qué? Ah…no, no, no pasa nada si no…Eh! Hermione-exclamó, señalándola con la mano que la estaba llamando. La joven levantó la vista del mapa que estaba mirando y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los cuatro.

-¿Quieres algo, Ron?-preguntó, mirando a Harry de reojo y sonriéndole.

-Esta noche habrá cena "familiar" de navidad en La Madriguera. Me gustaría que vinieras. Cat no puede venir y Robert dice que tiene que pasar la noche con su familia. Puedes traer a tus padres, por supuesto-se apresuró a añadir Ron, sonriendo. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Ronal, iré encantada. Creo que mis padres no estarán tas dispuestos, todavía no hablé con ellos-Harry le sonrió. Hermione le dio un último abrazo al pelirrojo y se fue directa hacia donde estaba Malfoy con otros dos aurores más, los Smith. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, aunque llena de trabajo. En el descanso para comer algo, apenas unos pocos aurores salieron a la cafetería. La mayoría se quedó dentro, todavía con una pila de papeles por estudiar, colocar y archivar. La tarde también pasó deprisa. Sobre las cinco, Malfoy les mandó marchar, no sin antes deseándoles un Feliz Navidad´ que hizo a Ron y Robert desternillarse de risa durante los próximos cinco minutos.

-¿Venís?-les preguntó Cat al moreno y al pelirrojo, que parecían retrasarse. Ambos negaron.

-Estamos esperando a Mione-dijo Harry. Su novio le miró alzando una ceja. Resopló, mostró una sonrisa forzada, asintió y le dio un último beso en los labios a su novio moreno antes de desaparecer con Robert por la puerta. Ambos se quitaron sus túnicas, las redujeron al mínimo y se las guardaron en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Me estaban esperando?-les preguntó con voz cálida Hermione, poniéndose a su lado. Ambos asintieron-Bueno, ¿pues a qué esperan? ¡Vayamos a esa cena!-exclamó. Parecía entusiasmada y feliz, como una niña de cinco años a punto de abrir sus regalos de navidad. Harry y Ron rieron divertidos. Salieron del departamento. Al fondo, sentada en una silla, se encontraba una muchacha morena que leía una revista. A su lado, una pelirroja, con una chaqueta larga miraba impaciente a la morena. Oyeron como alguien daba un portazo a sus espaldas y formulaba un conjuro con la varita. La cerradura hizo un débil clic´ y la puerta quedó cerrada. Hermione recordó la conversación de ayer con Cho Chang y Ginny y no pudo reprimir una risita.

-Esperen aquí-les dijo a sus amigos, parándoles con los brazos. Draco pasó a su lado, deseándoles feliz navidad. Ella le devolvió un simple "A ti también". Entonces, de repente, Draco se paró en medio del pasillo, mirando hacia los bancos, donde una pelirroja se había levantado. La morena que la acompañaba se levantó bruscamente y se tiró a los brazos de Malfoy.

-Vamos a ver que ocurre-les dijo Hermione a unos extrañados Ron y Harry. Los tres anduvieron lo que faltaba de pasillo, hasta plantarse al lado del rubio con extrema sutileza.

-Cho…¿qué haces?-preguntaba Draco, intentando zafarse del "abrazo oso" que le había proporcionado la guapa joven. Ginny se unió a ellos, mirando a Cho medio divertida, medio furiosa.

-Oh, Draquito, estaba tan preocupada…-dijo la morena mirando a los ojos grises del chico de enfrente. Draco la miró sin entender.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, es que tu trabajo es tan complicado y peligroso-sollozó Cho, sonando un tanto estúpida.

-Por eso tú elegiste ser "la pesada del siglo", ¿verdad?-le preguntó mordazmente Ginny a Cho-porque no hace falta mucha inteligencia y no es muy complicado, aunque peligroso sí, Cho. Te arriesgas a que te den un buen puñetazo por pedante-La asiática la miró ofendida y furiosa pero decidió ignorarla por completo haciendo que Ginny soltara un bufido.

-¿Exactamente a que has venido aquí, Chang?-dijo Draco, empezando a cansarse de la situación.

-Verás, es que he recibido cierta información. Ginny me aseguró ayer que tú tenías novia, pero yo, la más importante periodista en esa rama y la más fiel fan tuya, no me lo podía creer-en ese momento, Ginny y Draco se sonrojaron al instante. Ron prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada, lo que hizo sobresaltarse a Draco, que no había caído en su presencia.

-¿Es eso verdad, mi dragoncito querido?-añadió Cho, soltando débiles lágrimas de cocodrilo. Esta vez, fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione los que soltaron a la vez una carcajada. Draco, más rojo que en toda su vida, miró con furia a la morena mientras esta miraba también con furia al trío, que no paraba de reír. Ron parecía a punto de ahogarse.

-No entiendo que les parece tan gracioso, que el gran dragón amoroso…

-¿Dragón amoroso?-le interrumpió Ginny a Cho sin poder creerse lo que oía. El trío ahogó otra carcajada por la mirada de furia de Draco y Cho, aunque Ron ya habría sobrepasado al rojo de su cabello de tanto reírse y parecía que al final se tornaría morado.

-Sí-le contestó Chang a Ginny-es como llamamos en la redacción a Draco-añadió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. Esta vez, las carcajadas salieron de la boca de Ginny.

-Pues como quieres que Draco te conteste, lo haré yo por él. Sí, Draco tiene novia y creo que es una relación muy estable, a decir verdad-el rubio miró a Ginny agradecido y la guiñó un ojo. Por suerte, nadie se percató del gesto.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Ginny?-preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-Me vio besándome con ella en la cafetería en frente de San Mungo-se apresuró a contestar Draco-Creo que es hora de que me vaya-añadió. Cho dio un pequeño saltito.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, mi dragón preferido?

-Vete a tu casa, Chang-le respondió mordazmente Malfoy a Cho Chang, que adquirió un tono rosado en sus mejillas y masculló algo por lo bajo, ofendida, antes de darse media vuelta e irse hacia los ascensores.

-¿Vienes, Gin?-le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja.

-Esto…voy al baño. No hace falta que me esperen, luego les veo en casa-les guiñó un ojo antes de lanzarle una significativa mirada a Malfoy. Después, se perdió en dirección hacia el departamento de aurores, donde al lado estaban unos pequeños baños.

-Creo que me olvidé algo en el departamento, si me disculpan…-masculló rápidamente el rubio y se perdió también hacia el departamento. Hermione alzó una ceja.

-De verdad, no pueden ser más cantosos-susurró para sí misma, a la vez que sonreía.

-¿Cómo dices?-le dijo Harry observándola con atención. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Dragón amoroso…-masculló Ron, soltando una débil carcajada-¿qué pasaría si se enteraran todos los aurores del precioso mote de nuestro jefe?-.

-Qué todos se enterarían del gran secreto que guardas en tu habitación, bien escondidito en el armario-dijo Hermione duramente. Harry rió y Ron le miró medio ofendido.

-Eso es juego sucio-añadió.

-Arriésgate-le dijo Hermione desafiante. Durante unos instantes, se mantuvieron en silencio. Después, Ron soltó un bufido y asintió. La castaña sonrió satisfecha. Se metieron en el primer ascensor que llegó al piso. Ron le apretó al botón del vestíbulo.

-¿No deberíamos ir a buscar a Luna al Departamento de Misterios?-inquirió Hermione, mirando a Ron.

-Ya me ha regañado varias veces por estar allí, dice que no puedo entrar ni si quiera pisar el suelo del pasillo que lleva a ese departamento porque es algo secreto y privado. Así que, no creo que sea buena idea irla a buscar. Ya quedamos esta mañana en que en cuanto cada uno saliera del trabajo se iría a La Madriguera y nos encontraríamos allí-cuando Ron paró de explicar, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una voz anunció que habían llegado al vestíbulo. Al parecer, todavía quedaba alguna que otra persona trabajando, aunque se les había echo tarde. Se despidieron de Ernie bott, el guardia de seguridad, y salieron hacia el frío Londres. Todavía seguía nevando, aunque con menos insistencia que ayer. Aún así, las calles nevadas estaban repletas de personas alegres y sonrientes haciendo compras de navidad, apurando hasta el último momento. También había mucho tráfico. Las calles estaban decoradas con luces doradas, cintas de color oro y plata y los árboles de los parques y las calles que pertenecían al ayuntamiento también estaban decorados con grandes bolas rojas. Anduvieron un par de calles, sin darse cuenta del tiempo, solo charlando y riendo, como si volvieran a su época de estudiantes en Hogwarts.

-¡Se ha hecho tarde!-exclamó de repente Ron, mirando la hora en el reloj de Harry-deberíamos buscar un sitio donde desaparecernos-Harry y Hermione asintieron. Unos metros más allá, en una callejuela pequeña, detrás de unos grandes contenedores de basura, los tres amigos desaparecieron para aparecer, segundos después, en el patio delantero de La Madriguera. Pasaron al lado de un pequeño huerto y del corral de las gallinas, donde no había gallinas. Pronto, llegaron al jardín de atrás. Había unos farolillos suspendidos en el aire que alumbraban el lugar. No muy lejos de la puerta trasera de la cocina que daba directamente al jardín, se encontraba una gigantesca mesa, ya colocada. Harry distinguió que habían utilizado el mismo hechizo impermeable para cubrir ese espacio. Era como si hubiera una lona invisible. Vieron que había llegado ya todo el mundo. Fred y George charlaban cerca de la mesa, seguro que de algo relacionado con su tienda de bromas. Bill y Fleur se hacían cariñitos cerca de uno de los árboles de navidad que habían colocado en la estancia. Harry comprobó que estaba equivocado. Había suelo de madera sobre la nieve.

-¡Vaya! Han utilizado una tienda Hodwook…¡y de las transparentes! ¡Que buena idea!-exclamó Hermione, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ginny llegó unos momentos después, sobresaltándoles. Les sonrió a los tres y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde empezó a saludar a todo el mundo. Siguieron observando a los comensales. El señor Weasley estaba hablando con Luna mientras bebía algo que parecía champán. Entonces, Charlie Weasley salió apresuradamente de la cocina, llevando una bandeja de ensalada flotante siguiéndolo. Luna miró por un momento al mayor de los Weasleys y después su vista se desvió unos centímetros para apreciar a Harry, Ron y Hermione observando todo con admiración.

-¡Ronal! ¡Harry, Hermione!-exclamó sonriente haciendo movimientos con las manos. Todos los presentes dirigieron las miradas hacia allí. Hermione pudo notar que estaban un tanto sorprendidos de encontrarla allí, pero prefirió no comentárselo a sus amigos. Entonces, Molly Weasley salió de la cocina rápidamente. Al parecer había oído el grito de Luna. Se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa bonachona y les estrechó en un abrazo, antes de regañarles por haber tardado tanto en venir.

-Señora Weasley-añadió Hermione, sin mucha decisión en sus palabras-me parece magnífica la decoración y la idea de la tienda impermeable y transparente Hodwook-dijo, algo avergonzada mientras caminaban hacia la mesa y Harry y Ron saludaban a los demás. Molly la miró durante unos interminables segundos. Después, la dedicó una buena sonrisa y la dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto-añadió, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y comenzando a sentar a la gente. Hermione se quedó allí, parada, deseando que ese momento no se terminara nunca. Alguien le tocó el hombro y se encontró de frente con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

-Vas a coger frío-dijo simplemente con tono protector. La castaña le sonrió.

-No puedo creer que por fin todo pueda volver a ser como antes-le dijo ella-¿qué pasará ahora que nos impida ser felices?-La mirada de Hermione decía mucho. Tenía un brillo significativo. Harry comprendió que sus palabras tenían más significado que el que parecía. Entonces, un nombre le vino a la mente.

-Cat…-susurró Harry. Hermione escuchó el nombre y se vio así misma bastante sorprendida. ¿Estaba Harry diciendo lo que ella creía? ¿Podría Harry sospechar lo que ella sospechaba o lo decía por el otro echo, un echo que la sumía en un calor infinito?

"La posibilidad de que Harry esté enamorado de mí", pensó ella y miró a su amigo, que tenía la mirada posada en ella.

-Harry…-dijo su amiga indecisa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-¿Tú no…esto…desconfías de Cat?-Harry la miró sin entender.

-¿Debería de hacerlo?-preguntó, aún más extrañado y esperando con ansiedad la respuesta de Hermione. Al ver su mirada, decidió no entrometerse en eso hasta estar completamente segura.

-Por supuesto que no-contestó y forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarle-Era solo una estúpida pregunta, no me hagas caso-Harry asintió. Empezó a nevar con más insistencia. Delante de ellos se extendía un precioso paisaje. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse, se tenían el uno al otro y con eso bastaba. Se miraron varias veces. No fueron conscientes del tiempo que pasaba, solo de que estaban envueltos en el calor mutuo, ya que Harry había abrazado a Hermione al ver que comenzaba a temblar.

-¿De verdad tenemos que avisarles?-dijo la señora Weasley, mirando enternecida la escena desde la mesa.

-Venga mamá, seguro que no importa tanto-contestó Fred.

-Pego se ven adorables-contestó Fleur con ternura. Ginny, Luna y Molly estuvieron de acuerdo.

-No entiendo como Harry puede estar con esa tal Catherine. Sí, la chica es muy simpática pero..no se, tiene algo que no me convence-siguió Luna.

-Simplemente nadie es comparable con Hermione, y más para Harry-le contestó Ginny con una amplia sonrisa. Todos sonrieron a la vez, observando una vez más la escena de esos dos jóvenes abrazados entre copos de nieve.

-Está bien, está bien, al final terminarán llorando de tanta ternura-agregó Ron. Su madre le miró molesta pero no dijo nada-No es que no esté contento, es que simplemente tengo hambre.

Fred y George se rieron mientras que las mujeres le miraban ceñudas.

-¡Por Dios Ron! Eres tan insensible como una piedra-comenzó Luna-te toca ir a avisarles, por idiota-todas las mujeres mostraron una sonrisa de satisfacción y acuerdo con Luna. Ron suspiró y se levantó. Lentamente, salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia sus dos amigos.

-¡Eh, tortolitos!-exclamó-venga ya a comer, que la cena se queda fría-Harry y Hermione se separaron al instante, mirando a Ron. Luego, le siguieron de camino hacia la mesa. Todos les miraban con una expresión enternecida. El moreno miró a su amiga extrañado y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, Harry sonrió y se sentó entre Ron y Hermione. Pronto, las conversaciones y las risas comenzaron. Y bajo aquella tienda transparente, la noche más mágica para la vida de Hermione se cumplió. Allí no hubo preocupaciones por la misión del 1 de enero, ni por el mañana, solo se vivió un presente perfecto y sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mañana, maestro-dijo una voz de mujer en la penumbra. El hombre de cabellos platinados la miró confundido.

-¿Mañana?-repitió, inseguro. Ella asintió-¿Crees que es prudente adelantarlo tanto?

-No veo razón por la que tenga que esperar. Si usted está listo y no dudo en que lleva estándolo mucho tiempo, mañana es perfecto.

-Pero…tú siempre has sido prudente y sabes que apresurarse no es de sabios, si no de estúpidos. Quiero saber el verdadero motivo de este adelantamiento del plan.

La joven se quedó en silencio. El hombre frunció el entrecejo.

-Sabes que no me puedes mentir. Si no quieres que lo averigüe por las buenas, tendré que verme obligado a adentrarme en tu joven e inexperta mente.

-Señor...Su mejor amiga de la infancia, esa sangre-sucia…

-Hermione Granger…-dijo él, dubitativo-la infame que logró vencerme en la batalla de nuestro ya caído señor…¿qué demonios pasa con esa estúpida niña?

-Ha regresado, de nuevo, y esta vez se ha vuelto tan amiga como antes de los idiotas esos. Tengo miedo de que Potter se acerque demasiado a ella, ya me entiende. Además, creo que ella sospecha algo respecto a mí-Malfoy estuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, después se volvió, dándole la espalda a la muchacha morena.

-Supongo que esta vez, precipitarse no parece un error-comentó, medio indiferente. Se volvió para mirar a la pálida joven-no quiero errores, sabes que la rencompensa si logras hacer correctamente tu cometido sobrepasa los límites de lo imaginable. Espero que no me fallen.

-Le he dejado disfrutar esta noche, amo. Mañana se acabó su suerte, Harry Potter tiene las horas contadas-añadió, con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, mis disculpas por la tardanza pero no se por qué, la musa me ha abandonado todas estas semanas y hacer este capítulo se me ha hecho bastante difícil. Creo que aquí queda más que claro quien demonios es la mortífaga. Ya todos los que leen se lo imaginaban, creo, pero de todas formas, les aviso. Prometo que el cap siguiente lo subo rápido ya que ya lo tengo formado en la cabeza. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que lean este y los restantes, ya que ya no queda mucho para el fin de esta historia.

Agradezco enormemente a **Zu, FranGilraen **y **Tohko** sus reviews Siento no poder contestarles como es debido, pero tengo que empezar el capítulo siguiente, que va a ser muy importante y va a estar lleno de cosas.

Por cierto, recibí un review un tanto…estúpido por parte de una persona que no me apetece ni nombrar. Reconozco que me sorprendió enormemente como me puso esa persona en su review. Al parecer, porque mi historia no sea de su agrado, merezco ser mil y un insultos. Pues lo siento, pero no dejaré de escribir por su review. Yo creo que seguro a muchísima gente no le gustará mi historia pero no creo que haya echo algo como para que esa persona me falte al respeto de la manera en que lo ha hecho. Simplemente diré que les invito a que lo lean y opinen sobre él, si van al botoncito de review podrán leer lo que soy, según esa persona. Al parecer, solo le falto compararme con un excremento de perro (si es que no lo hizo, porque, sinceramente, era tan largo y con tantos insultos hacia mi persona que no los puedo recordar todos). Y por favor, le pido a la persona que se guarde el usted que prefirió para referirse a mí antes de cada idiotez que escribió, porque tal y como me describió creo que sería más adecuado poner "engendro de la inmundicia", palabras textuales suyas. De todas formas, le felicito, porque debieron de ser muchas horas el poder almacenar y pensar todos esos insultos dichos para una persona que ni conoce ni se los merece. ( adivine el tono sarcástico)

Bueno, ahora bien, muchas gracias por leer y molestarse en dejarme review.

Se despide, hasta el capítulo once:

Elen-Grantter


	11. ¿Sorpresa navideña?

**Desclaimer:** Si los personajes fueran míos, ahora mismo estaría en un cortejo en Andalucía, disfrutando de la buena vida y a las orillas del mar mientras preparo el séptimo libro de Hp, eso sí, con mucha tranquilidad. Por desgracia, los personajes no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling, inventora de esto magníficos personajes en los que yo me basé (exceptuando el sexto libro ¬¬)

¿Sorpresa navideña?

-Se ven monísimos, ¿verdad?-le dijo Luna a la pelirroja mientras ambas tomaban el desayuno. Ginny les miró y asintió, sonriendo plácidamente y dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente. Luna seguía mirando maravillada hacia el sofá. Allí, envueltos por una manta, se encontraban abrazados Harry y Hermione. Dormían plácidamente, sin apenas inmutarse. Entonces, un pelirrojo muy despeinado y con visibles ojeras entró bostezando a la cocina. Se estiró y le dio un corto beso a su novia en los labios en forma de saludo.

-Buenos días Ron-saludó Ginny con aire divertido. Ron, que había ido a la encimera de la cocina a coger la jarra del chocolate, la miró extrañado mientras vertía el espeso chocolate en su taza.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene tanta sonrisa?-preguntó, sentándose al lado de Luna. Vio como ambas soltaban una risita. Enarcó una ceja y negó lentamente la cabeza mientras cogía un paquete de galletas y empezaba a engullirlas de dos en dos.

-Deberías dejar de poner tanta atención a la comida para mirar a tu alrededor-respondió Ginny. Su hermano la miró, con la boca manchada de chocolate. La joven Weasley suspiró abatida y le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza los sillones del salón. (no lo sé exactamente, pero para mí, la cocina de los Weasley está conectada con el salón) Miró hacia allí, y entonces, casi escupe el chocolate. Tragó con dificultad y volvió a mirar hacia allí. Mostró una sonrisa manchada de chocolate espeso.

-¡Límpiate, Ronald!-le espetó Ginny, lanzándole una servilleta. Luna tenía su mirada soñadora puesta en Harry y Hermione. Ron bufó, cogió la servilleta de mala gana y se limpió el chocolate de alrededor de la boca. Luego, volvió a sonreír, esta vez sin chocolate de por medio.

-¿Todavía siguen así desde que les colocamos anoche?-preguntó Ron. Luna y Ginny asintieron-Parecen muy cómodos, ¿no?-añadió él, con una pícara sonrisa curvando sus labios. Ginny y Luna rieron. Entonces, vieron como Hermione empezaba a moverse. Entreabrió los ojos con pereza. Vio el brazo de Harry envolviendo su cintura. Al principio ni se inmutó, una clara muestra de que todavía estaba dormida. Ginny cogió el periódico de la mesa y empezó a ojearlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡A muerto el hermano de Dumblendore, Albertfooth! (perdónenme si no se escribe así)-Luna y Ron la miraron-Al parecer lo encontraron cerca del pueblo de Allshire-Ya iban a decir algo cuando, de repente, una figura se materializó al lado de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Pero que demonios…?-Ron se paralizó, al igual que Luna y Ginny, mirando a la joven que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hola!-les saludó, sonriente-¿Saben donde está…?-pero su mirada se posó en el sofá largo del salón, donde Hermione volvía a acurrucarse en los brazos de su "amigo"-¡¡¡Harry!-chilló. El moreno abrió los ojos y se levantó bruscamente, tirando a Hermione del sofá. La joven castaña se despertó al instante.

-¡Auch!…-se limitó a decir, frotándose el codo magullado y mirando a Harry de mala manera. Pero Harry no la miraba a ella, tenía la vista fija en una muchacha morena que les miraba estupefacta. Hermione comprendió al instante la situación y una sombra rosa cubrió su rostro. Harry pareció decidir que el silencio era su mejor opción, o simplemente las palabras no salían de su garganta.

-No es lo que parece-se apresuró a decir Hermione, levantándose del suelo. Cat la miró. Durante unos segundos estuvo meditando su reacción. Simplemente asintió. Hermione frunció el entrecejo con expresión pensativa. Le parecía muy extraño que Catherine no estuviera molesta con ella y con Harry.

-Es verdad Cat…-.

-Te creo Harry- contestó ella, con una sonrisa fingida. Bueno, venía, si no te importa mucho, a decirte que te tengo preparada una sorpresa. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a casa para que te la enseñara-A Harry todavía le dolía la cabeza por la resaca de anoche, pero decidió no contradecir a su novia. Miró de reojo a una sonrojada Hermione. Entonces, de repente, Cat agitó la cabeza bruscamente. Hermione no hizo más que mirarla con expresión confusa.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Harry, llegando hacia ella.

-No, no, nada amor. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-Harry asintió. Se despidieron de los demás con un movimiento de mano y desaparecieron de La Madriguera. Inmediatamente, Hermione cogió a Ginny de un brazo y la llevó al jardín. Ron y Luna observaron desde la puerta como se alejaban hasta llegar al final del jardín. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y se volvieron a meter en la cocina, Ron dispuesto a terminar su desayuno ya frío y Luna dispuesta a fregar los platos, ya que la señora Weasley estaba en la compra.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-preguntó Ginny extrañada, mirando a su amiga.

-Necesito que me lleves a casa de Draco-contestó, mirando directamente a los ojos. Ginny estaba confusa, pero asintió de todas formas. La castaña estaba revolucionada y tenía que haber una buena razón para ello.

-Dame la mano-dijo Ginny. Una vez estuvieron cogidas, desaparecieron del jardín de los Weasley para aparecer en una calle solitaria. Había farolas. Las aceras habían sido limpiadas, pero los jardines de las casas estaban envueltos en un manto blanco. Las rejas de las mismas eran altas y negras. Había algunas casas que parecían castillos ya que tenían un muro de varios metros a su alrededor. El lugar parecía lujoso, pero sin ninguna duda era siniestro. Caminaron en silencio, pasando unas cuantas casas, hasta llegar a una especialmente grande. Si las demás eran grisáceas y de colores apagados, esta tenía una reluciente reja blanca, formando dibujos entre sí, dibujos que parecían claramente serpientes reptando. También la mansión que se vislumbraba desde allí era blanca, majestuosa. Hermione ya se imaginaba de quien era aquella gran mansión.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó simplemente. Ginny asintió. Ya iba a llamar al portero cuando Hermione la frenó, cogiéndola de la mano.

-Draco es el único que vive aquí en este momento, Lucius está en el cuartel general-le respondió ella, adivinando la pregunta que vagaba por su cabeza.

-Pero seguro que Malfoy tiene mil y un sirvientes y es menos que probable que sea el quien te abra la puerta. Creo que es mejor que nadie nos descubra, no podemos llamar desde aquí-la pelirroja comprendió todo al instante y asintió.

-Pero…¿Cómo pasamos, entonces?-preguntó dudosa. Hermione observó la vaya durante unos instantes. Después colocó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de una de las serpientes y puso el pie derecho en otra. Le mostró una sonrisa traviesa a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo. Empezó a subir con lentitud. La joven Weasley la siguió de cerca. Llegaron pronto arriba, rogando por que nadie las viera desde las ventanas de otras casas. Cuando Hermione pisó el camino de cemento, una atronadora sirena se escuchó. Ginny cayó al lado suyo. Hermione la miró estupefacta. Un grupo de criados y vigilantes salió por la puerta principal, con sus varitas en alto. Las dos jóvenes se escondieron detrás de un gran seto que había cerca.

-Ginny-dijo Hermione entrecortadamente, temblando a causa del pánico-¿Me llevarías hasta donde está Draco?-Ginny la miró sin entender.

-¡Pero Mione, Draco puede estar en cualquier parte de la casa!-murmuró, nerviosa porque los hombres de las varitas se estaban acercando. Hermione le hizo una seña y miraron durante un momento hacia la parte frontal de la casa. Apoyado en la barandilla de un gran balcón, escrutando los jardines, estaba Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sabes ir a esa habitación?-susurró Hermione. La pelirroja asintió. La cogió la mano y cerró los ojos. No pasó nada. Lo volvió a intentar. Tampoco. La chica Weasley estaba confusa.

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Gin?-preguntó Hermione. Ginny se encogió de hombros-Déjalo-se apresuró a añadir Hermione, deduciendo el problema-han puesto hechizos anti-aparición-Una sombra de preocupación ocupó el rostro de Ginny.

-¡Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer!-exclamó temerosa. Hermione oyó como los pasos cada vez se acercaban más-¿Por qué simplemente no nos dejamos ver?-comentó Ginny, mirando hacia todos lados. Hermione negó.

-Los empleados se lo dirían a Lucius. Lo más seguro es que se adentrara en la mente de Draco y terminara averiguando vuestra relación.

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer?-.

-Hacerle una seña a Draco, mandarle un mensaje. Después, correríamos hasta esos árboles de allí. Desde ahí podríamos hacer más señas a tu novio si es que aún no se entera. Creo que tenemos que hacerle ver que somos nosotras.

-No hay mucho tiempo…"piensa Ginny, piensa"-dijo para sí la joven de ojos azules.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?-preguntó Hermione, impaciente. De repente, Ginny abrió los ojos y su mirada se iluminó. Con una sonrisa, que contagió a Hermione, afirmó con la cabeza. Sacó su varita e hizo un leve movimiento. De ella salieron un rayo verde y luego uno rojo, que se unieron en el cielo, formando una especie de corazón. Hermione cogió a Ginny por el brazo y juntas salieron de los setos. Draco miraba las figuras. Entonces, observó como dos personas se escondía en unos árboles cercanos. Sus empleados iban hacia donde había estado hacia unos instantes. Ató cabos. Se acordó de ese símbolo…¡era el que él le había mostrado a Ginny antes de declararse!

-Ginny…-comprendió que ella era una de esas personas intrusas. Se llevó la varita a la garganta y pronunció "_sonorus"_.

-¡Alto!-exclamó, como si hablara por un altavoz. Sus criados se pararon al instante, mirando hacia el balcón-Todo fue una falsa alarma, ya pueden volver a hacer sus tareas. ¡Venga! No tengo todo el día y no quiero un trabajo atrasado-todos el en jardín asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta principal. Ginny y Hermione, agazapadas ambas detrás del árbol, sonreían triunfantes.

-Sabía que lo entendería-murmuró ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La castaña también sonrió. Cuando hubieron observado que los empleados habían desaparecido, salieron de detrás del gran abeto, rogando por que hubieran quitado el hechizo anti-aparición. Por suerte, Draco todavía estaba en el balcón, observándolas. Le sonrieron desde la distancia. Después, desaparecieron del lugar, para aparecer segundos después detrás de Draco.

-Hola amor-le saludó la pelirroja cogiéndole de la cintura. Draco le devolvió el saluda dándole un beso en la frente. Los tres se metieron en la habitación de Draco.

-¿A qué habéis venido?-preguntó él, mirando a sus dos amigas. Ginny se encogió de hombros, mirando significativamente a su amiga castaña. Esta empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto de Draco, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Necesito que me asegures si Cat es una mortífaga-contestó ella, mirando al rubio con intensidad. Este se quedó parado, en su sitio, simplemente correspondiendo la mirada de Hermione. Se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo y volvió a observar la mirada suplicante que le lanzaba Hermione. Clavó sus ojos en Ginny, que parecía sorprendida. Suspiró con resignación y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione y Ginny se llevaron una mano a la boca, anonadadas. Hermione pareció balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras Ginny la mirada preocupada.

-¡Le va a matar!-gritó, con sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas. Ginny la abrazó delicadamente y Draco se acercó a las dos jóvenes-Se lo ha llevado esta mañana, Draco. Lo presiento, ¡lo sé, le han encargado matarle…o lo llevará ante el Lucius para que el mismo lo haga…¡tenemos que hacer algo!-Hermione chillaba, sin poder contenerse. Malfoy y Ginny la miraban preocupados.

-Vamos a buscarle, entonces-aseguró él, cogiendo a Hermione de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle-todo va a estar bien Mione.

-Creo que sería conveniente llamar a todos los aurores-dijo Ginny.

-Está bien, pero tú no irás-le aseguró Malfoy a su novia. La pelirroja le miró sin entender.

-¿Cómo que no iré? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Yo quiero a Harry como mi hermano, no pienso abandonarle. Además, yo soy muy buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras y no me hice auror porque me atraía más la medicina, pero podría a verlo sido perfectamente.

-En eso tiene razón-se apresuró a añadir Hermione, todavía sentada en la mullida cama. Draco miró a ambas, mostrándoles una mirada de frustración completa. Después, lentamente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok, pero cuídate, ¿sí?-Ginny sonrió ante la preocupación de su novio. Le revolvió el pelo con dulzura-.Ahora márchense. Les quiero en el cuartel general de aurores dentro de quince minutos. No quiero que vaya a la misión nadie más que no sea auror. Bueno, quizá Luna si puede ir, pero nadie más-añadió con dureza. Las muchachas asintieron. Ginny cogió a Hermione del brazo y ambas desaparecieron para aparecer después de La Madriguera. Luna estaba en la cocina, ayudando a la señora Weasley a preparar la comida de navidad y Ron estaba en el jardín, observando una pequeña parte de los fuegos artificiales que Fred y George harían explotar después de la comida del 25.

-Voy a la cocina a buscar a Luna-dijo Ginny. Se metió corriendo en la cocina. No encontró a su madre por ningún lado. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir explicándole todo a sus padres. Cuando terminó de firmar, Luna entró en la cocina, con un delantal a cuadros y un secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina. Ginny fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Ah! Hola Gin…pero ¡¿qu-é pa-sa!-añadió, extrañada, al ver como su amiga pelirroja la cogía con fuerza de la mano y la arrastraba hacia el jardín. Llegaron a donde ya estaba Hermione charlando apresuradamente con Ron. Este puso una expresión de desconcierto. Aún así, añadió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, ¿ya podemos irnos?-preguntó la castaña cuando las dos mujeres llegaron a su lado. Ginny asintió.

-Un momento, un momento…Luna no va a venir-dijo Ron, mirando a su futura esposa.

-¿Qué no iré a donde?-preguntó ella, sin entender nada.

-A rescatar a Harry. Lo han secuestrado los mortífagos-Luna abrió la boca tres veces seguidas.

-Harry está en casa de Cat, no creo que hayan podido…-.

-Catherine es una mortífaga-esta vez fue Ginny quien habló. Ron simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras que Luna miraba a las dos amigas con una expresión de total desconcierto.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo! Conozco a Cat desde que entre al cuerpo de aurores y es una muchacha magnífica, amante de su trabajo. No me puedo creer que la estén acusando de esto, es estúpido. ¿de dónde sacaron tal barbaridad?-.

-Nos lo dijo tu jefe, Malfoy-contestó Hermione. Ron la miró.

-Ya, claro…¿y vosotras le creéis?-.

-Tenemos suficientes razones para hacerlo-respondió su hermana menor, mirando a Ron con furia. El pelirrojo seguía sin entender nada. Luna comprendió que si Ginny creía en la información de su novio, debía de ser cierta. De todas formas, a ella Cat siempre le dio mala espina.

-Creo que esta vez tienen razón Ronald, vamos al departamento, será lo mejor-Esta vez, Ron fulminó a Luna con la mirada. Después, suspiró abatido y asintió lentamente.

-Mejor vayamos con polvos flu-sugirió Ginny, yendo apresuradamente hacia la casa. Los demás la siguieron, Ron todavía de mala gana. El pelirrojo bajó su túnica de auror y la de su novia.

-Será mejor que te quites el delantal para ponerte la túnica-le dijo Ron. Luna rió nerviosa, le guiñó un ojo y se apresuró a ponerse la túnica encima del delantal. Su novio la miró sin entender, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Cinco minutos después, justo a tiempo, los cuatro amigos entraban en el departamento de aurores. Al parecer, habían podido venir la mayoría, aunque parecía que Jeremy Simons no había podido ser localizado.

-Y Harry y Cat tampoco, hermanito-le susurró al oído Ginny a Ron. El pelirrojo frunció en entrecejo y observó detenidamente la sala. Efectivamente, ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Intentó no pensar lo peor, pero su estómago se revolvió con violencia y no precisamente por que tuviera hambre. Sabía que Harry estaría preparado si era llamado para una urgencia y si no habían logrado localizarle por si todo era una falsa alarma, si que estaba en condición de empezar a preocuparse. El barullo de la sala cesó de inmediato cuando Draco hizo acto de presencia, dispuesto a explicar la situación.

-¿Se ha adelantado la misión, señor?-se apresuró a preguntar el nervioso y joven auror Charles Treinor. El joven de cabellos platinados le miró.

-Por desgracia, sí. Bueno, no exactamente. Estamos aquí porque han ocurrido una serie de sucesos que no deberían estar ocurriendo. Creemos, y más bien afirmamos, que Harry Potter, uno de nuestros mejores aurores, ha sido secuestrado por los mortífagos-la sala se vio envuelta por un profundo e inquietante silencio. Ron miró a todos lados, todavía sin creerse que todo esto pudiera estar pasando-Lo peor de todo esto, es que él ha sido traicionado y mentido, como todos nosotros. Su captor, no es nada más y nada menos, que nuestra, hasta hace poco compañera, Catherine Hakons-esta vez, la sala se llenó de incesantes y molestos murmullos inquietos. Muchos, la gran mayoría, no creían que la agradable, graciosa y simpática Catherine Hakons pudiera estar relacionada con semejante traición.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Usted a perdido la cabeza!-gritó un auror de unos cincuenta años, señalando a Malfoy.

-Se lo explicaré de una forma que lo entienda. ¿Usted ve al señor Potter y a la señora Hakons por aquí?-el hombre le miró ceñudo.

-Pero todos saben de su noviazgo, pueden estar juntos en cualquier lograr-.

-He intentado localizarlos de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Está cuestionando mi forma de trabajar, mi autoridad como jefe y como hago mi trabajo? Esto no es una broma Williams, si no se lo cree es su problema. Hakons se hizo pasar por un auror bueno, amable y simpático. Encandiló a todos con su dulzura y como ve, a Harry también. Es el plan perfecto, ¿alguien sospecharía que ella es un mortífago?...Nadie, así de claro. ¿Cómo justifica todas esas ausencias? No fue por enfermedad, ni mucho menos. Ella tenía reuniones privadas con sus "amiguitos". Ahora, como jefe y "amigo" del señor Potter, le pido que me haga caso y contribuya-el hombre pareció reacio a aceptar la propuesta que le ponían delante, pero asintió en silencio.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo esto que estás contando?-esta vez, no fue el señor el que preguntó si no Ronald Weasley. Fulminó a Draco con la mirada. Hermione y Luna se miraron nerviosas mientras que Ginny cogió fuertemente el brazo de su hermano, suplicando porque Draco diera una respuesta convincente.

-¿Quieres salvar a tu amigo?-Ron asintió-Entonces no nos queda tiempo. Ya os informaré de mi fuente después. Ahora, necesito que nos organicemos en grupos de seis. Primero iremos todos unidos, pero luego nos tendremos que disolver-vieron como Robert se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó simplemente. Ron le sonrió.

-Por supuesto-.

-De eso nada-se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Todos miraron hacia Malfoy-Silver, vete con los Smith, Taylor y Langdon. Yo me quedaré con estos cinco.

-Pero ese grupo ya está cubierto por Tom, señor-dijo el joven de cabellos dorados, mirando a Malfoy. El rubio miró hacia todos lados y vio que ya todos los grupos estaban formados.

-Entonces nuestro grupo será de siete-añadió, sonriendo. Ron y Robert le fulminaron con la mirada y maldijeron por lo bajo, mientras que Luna hizo un amago de sonrisa y Ginny y Hermione sonreían abiertamente.

-Bien, ya saben a donde ir. Informé al ministro de la situación y ha permitido que en este departamento sirva la aparición. Así que ya sabéis. ¡Hasta dentro de unos segundos!-hubo un repentino jaleo en el cuartel antes de que los aurores empezaran a desaparecer. Ginny se cogió al brazo de Hermione y Luna al de Ron. Sintieron una sacudida en el estómago y segundos después, se encontraron en medio de un camino, medio barrizal, ya que la lluvia había echo que se te hundieran los pies. El grupo salió de allí. Todos sacaron sus varitas inmediatamente. El camino y el bosque que lo envolvía parecían desiertos. De repente, empezó a llover. Todos se cubrieron con las negras capuchas de las túnicas, sándoles un aspecto fantasmal. La pelirroja observó que había un cartel en la entrada del camino, saliendo a una especie de camino más ancho, también lleno de barro. Ginny se acercó a él y lo leyó.

ALLSHIRE 1 KILÓMETRO

-Allshire…-repitió, confundida. Después frunció el entrecejo, sabiendo que ese nombre le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía exactamente a que.

-¡Ginny!-gritó Luna. La hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviese, ya que los aurores empezaban a marchar por el camino. Echó una última y confundida mirada al cartel y corrió hacia el grupo. La lluvia caía con fuerza y el camino se volvió de nuevo en un horrible barrizal. Bajo aquella capa de lluvia, avanzaron en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del viento al golpear los árboles a su alrededor y rogando en su interior porque esta vez la misión saliera correctamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿A dónde me llevas, cariño?-preguntó por enésima vez Harry, entre preocupado, inseguro y un tanto divertido. Tenía los ojos vendados y caminaba de la mano de su novia, guiándole por pasillos y rincones que no le sonaban de nada. Sabía que habían ido hasta casa de Cat. Allí, y por algún motivo que la morena no le quería contar todavía, habían tomado un traslador. Notó la sacudida en el estómago. No sabía a donde les había llevado ese traslador, solo había podido escuchar como Catherine se ponía alguna prenda de ropa. Dedujo que una capa o túnica, por el incesante fru-fru´ que hacía al rozar el suelo. Estaban solos, en total silencio. Las pocas veces que la morena había hablado en el camino, su voz había echo eco, taladrando el silencio que reinaba en el misterioso lugar.

-No preguntes más, ya falta poco-notó que su voz estaba extraña, más áspera y fría que siempre. Le vino un impulso de preguntar si estaba enferma, pero la voz de su novia, a la vez que misteriosa, sonaba amenazante. Decidió callarse, palpando las frías paredes que les envolvían. Entonces, giraron a la izquierda y nada más empezar el nuevo pasillo, ya notó que había una presencia en él. Oyó como la joven apresuraba el paso, apretándole con fuerza el brazo. De repente, se pararon. El moreno escuchó una fuerte respiración en frente suyo. Alargó los brazos, intentando tocar la sorpresa de su novia y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. El hombre se apartó unos pasos y, al parecer, abrió una puerta que chirrió.

-Te está esperando-dijo con voz profunda-pero le gustaría que antes hablaras a solas con el chico, para explicarle la situación y todo lo que ha ignorado. Entrad-.

-Me parece muy buena idea-masculló con dureza la joven, metiendo a Harry arrastras al cuarto. La chica sabía perfectamente que ese "a solas" no era ni mucho menos cierto. Malfoy la estaría vigilando mientras le explicaba las cosas a Harry. Después aparecería en el cuarto, con aires magistrales y todopoderosos y le tocaría hacer su fácil papel, encima se ganaría el mérito del trabajo de otros y sabía que la recompensa que le ofrecía el rubio era cuantiosa y jugosa, sin duda, pero ella aspiraba a mayores. Al final, todos se llevarían una gran sorpresa. Solo tenía que darla el cargo y esperar unos días…pronto. Sus ambiciones se verían cumplidas. Saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, sabiendo que había cometido un error al pensar esas cosas sabiendo que él podría estar escuchándola, sentó a Harry en la silla de cadenas. Estas aprisionaron con fuerza sus muñecas y sus pies en cuanto estuvo bien sentado.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-preguntó, sin entender nada. Intentó zafarse de la silla de cadenas pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. Oyó la débil risa de su novia. Notó como se acercaba a él. Lentamente, le quitó la venda de los ojos. De repente, se encendieron las luces de unas cuantas antorchas, únicas fuentes de luz de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al repentino cambio, observó detenidamente el lugar. Su novia estaba de espaldas, encendiendo la última antorcha. Llevaba una capa negra. En la habitación no había más que las antorchas, la silla, ella y él. Intentó descifrar la sorpresa, imaginándose que, de repente, un conejito rosa de play boy entraría por la puerta, seguido de unas cuantas chicas explosivas. Luego, borró esos pensamientos al ver que no se trataría de eso. El lugar no le gustaba nada y le daba mala espina. Frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a la morena, todavía de espaldas, simplemente mirando a la pared negra y haciendo extraños movimientos con la varita mágica.

-Cat, en serio…esto no me convence, desátame-pero solo observó como ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza. A esa si quiera conversación la siguió un tenso silencio, solo roto por los forcejeos de Harry. El moreno cesó en su intento, viendo que era inútil y volvió a observarla, todavía sin entender nada. Lo que estaba claro es que la broma no le gustaba para nada. Entre el silencio, escuchó un prolongado suspiro por parte suya. Después, se giró hacia él. Iluminada por la tenue y azul luz de las antorchas, cubierta con la capucha y mirándole directamente a los ojos, estaba aquella joven con expresión dulce y cariñosa. Ahora, su expresión era severa, sin una facción de amabilidad y dulzura. Su piel estaba blanca, sin alguna muestra de color. Sus labios tenían un tono amoratado y estaban resecos. Solo sus ojos seguían igual de vivaces, aunque el brillo que ahora les cubría era mas intenso y a Harry le produjo una sensación desagradable. Toda ella parecía un fantasma en vida, un espectro. La observó con detenimiento y observó con desagrado que su capa se parecía con otro tipo de capa, una bastante conocida para él. Quiso creer que era un error y que todo era una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente, pero notó las similitudes y no las pudo ignorar. Esa idea rondaba en su cabeza, tan sincera como absurda. Pero entonces…¿por qué llevaba puesta una capa exactamente igual?

-Quizá esto te saque de dudas, Potter-dijo ella, con una voz fría y distante. Comprendió que se había adentrado en su mente, pero nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera hacerlo sin que la persona en sí lo notara. Eso le fascinó al igual que repudió. Entonces, ella se acercó un poco más a él. Colocó su antebrazo izquierdo delante de sus narices, y con dureza, se levantó la manga de la negra capa, mostrándole el secreto que había guardado durante años. Allí, resaltando sobre la pálida piel, se encontraba una pequeña marca, roja como una quemadura y con la peculiar forma de una calavera que en su boca tenía una serpiente. Miró a la muchacha sin poder creérselo. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, mientras que ella se volvía a bajar la manga, soltando una risa irónica.

-Eres…tú eres…-no pudo terminar la frase. Ella le miró divertida y asintió con la cabeza, jugueteando con su varita. Harry cambió totalmente su expresión de desconcierto por una de furia.

-Eres una traidora. Eres una zorra…-pero no pudo seguir, notó como las cadenas le empezaban a cortar la circulación de las manos. La morena, mirándole entre diversión y furia, se acercó de nuevo a él, quedando a un par de pasos y levantó su varita.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que aprendas a respetar a tus superiores, estúpido-Harry la miró, fulminándola con la mirada y la escupió a los zapatos-.

-No te creas mi dueña-contestó simplemente, con profundo resentimiento. Ella se limpió el escupitajo de sus negros zapatos. Suspiró, furiosa. Se dio la vuelta. Por un momento, Harry creyó que le dejaría en paz, pero entonces supo que estaba controlando los impulsos de matarle en ese mismo momento. Después, se giró de nuevo y le apuntó con la varita.

-_Crucio_-pronunció, sonriendo con satisfacción. Los alaridos y desgarrantes gritos del moreno inundaron el oscuro y frío cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Continuación por fin! Tenía una idea de lo que sería este capítulo, pero se me fueron metiendo otras en la cabeza y no las pude sacar hasta realizarlas, por eso este capítulo me ocupó más (10 páginas del Word) y me tardé más de lo esperado en subirlo.

¡¡¡Incógnita (bueno, si se le puede llamar así) aclarada! Como ven, Catherine-Mortífaga-Hakons se las trae. Esperemos que todo salga bien…

Vale, tengo que ser sincera, no sé como haré los próximos capítulos. Lo he intentado pensar, pero a mi cabeza solo ha llegado una idea. Así que, por eso, y porque no se me da bien las escenas de guerra y peleas con varitas, el capítulo siguiente será el más difícil de escribir de toda la historia (también aviso de antemano que va a ver una parte a lo mejor un poco pesada, en la que Cat le explicará todo a Harry y también sabremos por fin quien es la persona que ayudó a nuestro moreno preferido a escaparse de los mortífagos sí sí, creían que lo tenía abandonadito el tema. Pues bueno, como verán, resurge ¡y de que manera!

Vale, ahora sí, contesto a sus maravillosos ocho reviews: (no saben lo feliz que me hicieron)

**FranGilraen:** Como siempre, muchas gracias! Como hoy me dejaron más revies, las contestaciones serán más cortitas. Gracias por lo del que me dejó review D. Solo te animo a que sigas leyendo, intentaré no decepcionarte.

Besos

**enigranger: **La verdad, Eni, te mentiría si te dijera que no eché de menos tus reviews

Pero bueno, me alegro que estés de vuelta! Mil gracias por tu review…

Sí, sí, comprendo lo del tipo ese, de verdad, yo me lo tomé a risa. Muchas gracias de nuevo, tus palabras me pusieron una sonrisa en los labios, de veras ) No puedo alargarme mucho, espero verte más a menudo a partir de ahora, y también en LPDF

¡Disfruta de lo poco que queda de historia (!

Un gran abrazo y besos, amiga

**Tohko:** Mil gracias a ti tmb! )

Mmmm, solo te diré una cosa, me encantan los finales dramáticos, aunque eso no significa que este fic lo vaya a tener…u.u

Espero que sigas leyendo.

**JakeGranger: ¡**Aixxx mi fan number one! ¡Que honor! Como ibas a faltar tú aquí, si te lees todo y cada una de las cosas que escribo! Madre del amor hermoso, no se como lo soportaa, de veras a ti te tengo que dar unas gracias muy especiales.

Lo mismo digo guapa, sigue leyendo.

Besos

**Jildael Minraelistis:** Es una pena que tu review sea tan largo y tan bueno y yo no te lo pueda responder como es debido. Lo siento, tengo bastante prisa por subir, comenzar DOS nuevas historias y comenzar el capi 12 de esta, por eso no puedo, simplemente quería decirte que tienes toda la razón y que me alegro de que odies a Cat (¿ahora la odiarás más no?

También muchas gracias por el apoyo con lo que me pasó con Sodomizes…la verdad creo que no quiero recordarlo, es un echo pasado, ya borré su review de mi Hotmail y para mi como si no existiera.

Espero que sigas leyendo y que este capi te guste.

Besos

**lachicaduende: **Gracias por tu review y por tus palabras Ana.

Bueno, pues aquí has tenido la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado )

Un abrazo

**marissa89: **Gracias por todo el review en general marissa, espero verte de nuevo en este capítulo.

Un beso

**menlor griffindor:** Con Harry pasan muchas cosas…como ves, no le va muy bien al vida, que digamos.

Pues, lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes el siguiente cap.

Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste igual. Gracias

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya está, hasta aquí sus fantásticos comentarios, los que lograron sacarme una sonrisa. Les espero en el próximo capítulo. Espero que de este hayan disfrutado, como quiero que hagan.

Me despido, con un gran cariño:

Elen-Grantter

"_Vi un mundo en tu mirada…tus palabras atravesaron mi rincón, oscuro, desolado. Eres simplemente tú, indispensable, siempre presente. Hasta en los ratos en que no cruzamos palabras ni te veo desde la distancia, sé que estás hay, pendiente a cada movimiento. Eres lo que me guía, lo que me lleva, eres lo que me sostiene y lo que aterra. Inconscientemente, tú traes la luz a mi vida. Porque tú eres mi mejor amiga, la mujer que amo, la mujer que anhelo, la mujer que espero. Simplemente, tú eres Hermione Jane Granger"_

PD: Esto lo diría Harry…simplemente me apetecía despedirme con esto, me hacia ilusión. Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


	12. Laberinto

**Desclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK, salamandra, la warner etc. Yo los utilizo para disfrutar escribiendo y hacer disfrutar a los que leen.**

Les dejo con el capítulo que más he tardado hacer…Un abrazo.

¡Ahí lo tienen!

Laberinto

Llevaban quince minutos caminando. El lugar estaba totalmente embarrado. Debido a la espesa vegetación, desde el cielo no se podría a ver divisado a las veinticinco sombras negras que se deslizaba con sigilo por el bosque. Sin embargo, el agua se colaba por cualquier espacio posible y llegaba todavía fuerte hasta ellos, calándoles por completo. Hacia unos cinco minutos Draco les había desviado del camino. Hermione sabía que perderse por esos lugares no era difícil, aunque confiaba ciegamente en que el rubio sabía el camino a la perfección. Empezaron a subir por una empinada ladera. Diez minutos después, con los aurores ya cansados aunque resistentes, vieron como la vegetación empezaba a retirarse lentamente. Llegaron a una especie de claro. Draco les paró allí con un movimiento de mano. Fue hacia una roca y la miró. Después, soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Luna, mirando con extrañeza e interés.

-Pasa esto-dijo él, y con un movimiento de varita, movió la pesada roca y la desplazó hacia un lado. Allí se desveló una pequeña apertura, lo bastante grande para una persona adulta. El grupo miró hacia allí. Para sorpresa de todos, volvió a cerrar la apertura, tapándola con la roca.

-¡Debemos ir a salvar a Harry!-exclamó Hermione, adelantándose a los demás y perdiendo la actitud previsora, ganándola las emociones hacia su amigo. Draco la miró.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero debemos idear antes un plan-.

-Ya tenemos plan-masculló ella, mirándole extrañada.

-¡Pero la situación se ha complicado! Creo que se donde llevaron a Harry y si les digo la verdad, va a ser bastante complicado llegar hasta allí. Este cuartel parece un laberinto a su alrededor, con pasillos intrincados. La gracia es que no tiene muchas salas, cuartos de reuniones ni habitaciones, todo esto lo hacen para que ningún desconocido pueda llegar al centro del cuartel sin ser descubierto. Necesito que os dividáis en los equipos de antes-dicho esto y sin discutir, se hicieron los cuatro grupos rápidamente. Malfoy repartió un detallado mapa a cada uno-Bueno, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, ya sabéis, el plan es exactamente el mismo. Mi grupo se encargará de encontrar a Harry y a Cat. Espero no tener que lamentar bajas, creo que todos estáis lo suficientemente preparados para esto-los veinticuatro aurores delante suyo asintieron con decisión-Entraremos de uno en uno, con intervalos de un minuto entre cada grupo. El primero ya puede pasar-Con un movimiento de varita, la roca volvió a desplazarse hacia un lado. La pequeña abertura quedó visible. Sin saber con exactitud que les esperaba abajo y mirando hacia el oscuro y negro agujero, sin divisar un final, los primeros seis aurores desfilaron de uno en uno, con un silencio perturbador, y se introdujeron en el agujero. No se escuchó ningún sonido sordo, ni un golpe, aunque la característica señal llegó a sus ojos. Entre la oscuridad se divisó una pequeña luz roja. Malfoy asintió y dejó al siguiente grupo saltar. Por último, Robert, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Draco saltaron. Cayeron por el extraño túnel. Tras unos cuantos metros de caída, divisaron una débil luz azulada. Se prepararon para el choque contra el suelo, pero extrañamente, se posaron con suavidad sobre él. Una fila de antorchas se distinguió por el pasillo más cercano. No escuchaban nada, ni un susurro, solo la respiración agitada de Hermione. Los otros aurores ya se habían ido, y al satisfecho Malfoy le alegró comprobar que entre esas húmedas y negras paredes, si algún mortífago se dirigiera hacia ellos, sus pasos resonarían.

-"Otra equivocación más por parte de mi padre"-pensó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Luego, cogió una de las antorchas y avanzó por el pasillo, seguido de los demás. No quería utilizar el lumos, no era prudente poder delatar su posición a los mortífagos. Unos pocos metros y ya estaba el primer cruce, con dos opciones para elegir. Sabiendo que sería difícil llegar, pero que él sabía el camino a la perfección y que los otros llevaban un mapa, se encaminó por el pasillo de la derecha. Nadie dijo ni una palabra, solo se oía el incesante y molesto sonido de las capas al rozar el suelo y las lentas pisadas.

-"A partir de aquí, por muchos planes que tengamos, nada está decidido. Ojalá la suerte esté de nuestro lado"-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oh Harry, Harry…deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores-dijo con sorna Cat. Harry estaba en frente suyo, respirando agitadamente, empapado en sudor. Le dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo. Le echó una mirada desagradable a la mortífaga que puso una mueca divertida. Se empezó a pasear por el cuarto oscuro, jugando con su varita. Tarareaba algún tipo de canción, pero el moreno no la prestaba atención. Luchaba por ahogar los gritos de agonía. Débil y helado, a punto de desmayarse, observó como ella le miraba. Se volvió a acercar a él.

-¿No te gustaría escuchar mi historia?-dijo, con un notable tono de suficiencia en la voz. Le mantuvo la mirada, pero optó por quedarse callado. Ella suspiró con desagrado y se quitó la capucha que cubría sus cabellos lisos y negros.

-Yo, desgraciadamente, soy hija de muggles. Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts se creyeron que era una estúpida broma, y no la hicieron caso. Después vino ese tipo grandullón, el gigante, a buscarme, mis padres se opusieron. Esos inútiles…-hizo una pausa antes de seguir-Lentamente, pasó un año, mientras yo soñaba estar en una escuela de magia inmensa, un castillo rodeado de extensos jardines, tal como la había descrito aquel tipo. Cuando cumplí 15 años, me escapé de casa. En esa época tú tendrías como once años y estarías empezando Hogwarts. En esos cuatro años había desarrollado mis poderes yo sola, a espaldas de mis padres. Bien era verdad que no podía hacer magia tan poderosa como la que se aprende en una escuela, pero gracias a la carta que guardaba con anhelo en el cajón de mi mesilla, pude comprarme una varita y un libro que contaba la historia de la magia, un libro repleto de datos, fechas e historias, todas reales. A partir de allí, con el dinero que había conseguido robarle a mis padres, me alejé del país. Hasta que al final, llegué al destino que yo quería. Me encontré con el Señor Tenebroso al fin.

-Voldemort…-susurró Harry. Apenas le salía la voz, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara. Cat le miró y le apuntó con la varita. Notó como su rostro se había convulsionado, poniendo una expresión muy desagradable, más de lo normal.

-¡¡¡No quiero escuchar su nombre salir de tus impuros labios!-chilló, adquiriendo su blanca piel un pequeño tono rosado, a causa de la rabia. Esta vez, fue Harry el que rió estridentemente.

-Sus labios son más impuros que los míos, por si no recuerdas su procedencia-replicó él, mirándola fijamente. No la tenía miedo. Sabía que sería muy difícil salir de allí y no iba a perder su tiempo acobardado, aguardando a la muerte. La morena tembló de furia, incontrolable. Segundos después, un golpe sordo sonó en el cuarto. Harry notó su mejilla arder.

-No te atrevas a decir nada en contra de mi señor-murmuró ella, con desagrado-Él me acogió sin reparos. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé. Él hizo que en esos pocos años aprendiera muchísimo más que tú en siete con el estúpido de Dumbledore. Gracias a su contacto pude meterme a auror en el ministerio para mi papel de espía, sin ser necesarios los tres años de preparación, y eso que no me llamo Harry Potter-Harry temblaba a causa del frío, el coraje y la ira, unos sentimientos que se mezclaban con fuerza en su interior, luchando por salir de alguna manera, pero sin conseguir alguna forma de descargarlos-Dentro de poco tu final será definitivo, y nadie podrá remediar que mueras.

-¡¿Porque no lo hiciste antes!-gritó Harry-¡Mátame, mátame ahora que puedes!-las cadenas tintinearon con fuerza por los movimientos del joven. Cat sonrió.

-No me tientes, Harry. No te mato ahora, y de veras no me faltan ganas, porque no es el momento…otras veces intenté llevarte hacia mi nuevo maestro, pero fallé, y la verdad es que te creía más fácil-.

-¿Otras veces?-no le importaba esta charla lo más mínimo, solo quería salir de allí. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar como.

-Yo hechicé el traslador para que la mocosa de Hermione y tú fuerais a parar a nuestro cuartel general-esa confesión hizo que Harry la mirara. Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido-Todas las veces que falté al trabajo fue porque tenía reuniones importantes en el cuartel…y siempre conté con la ayuda de Malfoy-.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?-preguntó él, estupefacto. Cat asintió, disfrutando cada gesto del joven delante suyo. Su mirada de perplejidad, que intentaba esconder con una mueca en los labios.

-Pues no conseguiste nada, ni Malfoy ni tú consiguieron nada-dijo al fin. Para su sorpresa, Cat rió de nuevo. Se acercó a Harry lentamente. Él intentó esquivarla pero las cadenas le aprisionaron más, impidiéndole moverse sin sentir una sensación punzante en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Fue el maestro el que falló, no yo. Siempre, desde que le nombraron amo, he intentado encontrar las razones por las que se merecía ese cargo, pero nunca encuentro alguna. Supongo que después de la muerte de Bella era la única baza…pero el señor oscuro no se percató de mí. Cometió un gran error-susurró a su oído, haciendo que el vello de la nuca se le erizara-Pero yo no lo haré.

-Vaya vaya-pronunció una voz fría. La puerta se cerró de golpe. Harry y Cat miraron hacia allí.

-Lucius-dijo Cat, mirándole extrañada-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Dime que le estabas diciendo a Potter, Hakons-ordenó Malfoy. Catherine se irguió y le miró desafiante.

-¿Y sí no, qué?-preguntó. Malfoy puso una mueca, ofendido.

-Recuerda quién soy, Hakons, a mí no me hables así-replicó, aguantando las ganas de pegarle un buen manotazo a ver si se le quitaba la tontería. Esa chica siempre se había creído demasiado importante. Para sorpresa del rubio, la morena rió con sorna.

-¿Quién eres, Malfoy? ¿Un imbécil que no sabe ni manejar a sus propios mortífagos?-Malfoy enrojeció de cólera.

-Estás tentando mucho a TU suerte, maldita sangre sucia, así que será mejor que te largues ahora mismo, ya hiciste tu trabajo-Harry sabía que Cat no se movería, y estaba en lo cierto. Sus ojos centelleaban, pero su piel había vuelto a adquirir el pálido tono de antes y no parecía molesta, ni asustada, parecía segura y fría, como desafiante. Sonreía con arrogancia y le dio la espalda a Malfoy para darse unas vueltas por el cuarto. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y las cadenas se apretaron un poco más, produciéndole a Harry un intenso dolor. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, hasta que el dolor disminuyó y pudo notar como unas pocas gotas de sangro se deslizaban por su piel.

-Yo nunca miento, mi señor-dijo ella, con voz incluso alegre, mirando directamente a los ojos grises del nuevo jefe. Lucius sacó su varita y apuntó a Catherine.

-Mira, Hakons, esta es tu última oportunidad…-.

-A mí no m amenazas, Malfoy-interrumpió Cat-¡Por Dios! Ya me harta esta situación-Harry predijo lo que iba a pasar. Con los ojos medio empañados a causa de las lágrimas de dolor que se negaba a soltar, vislumbró como la morena sacaba muy rápidamente la varita de debajo de su capa, y con una velocidad increíble, notó como un rayo verde salía de su varita y se dirigió hacia Malfoy. La expresión de Malfoy se congeló, su cara palideció aún más y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, con el cuerpo rígido, los ojos abiertos e inexpresivos y definitivamente muerto. De repente, las cadenas empezaron a aflojarse y la sangre empezó a circular con normalidad por el cuerpo del moreno. Cat se acercó a él, con expresión triunfante.

-Déjame que te cure eso-dijo, sonriendo y mirando a sus labios. Pegó sus labios con los suyos, saboreando la poca sangre que emanaba de ellos. Él, con algo de fuerza renovada, se separó bruscamente de ella y escupió, con una mueca de desagrado. Cat rió y le miró. Se echó hacia atrás y le apuntó con la varita.

-Hasta nunca, cariñito-entonces, se escucharon algunos gritos en el exterior. De repente, la puerta se abrió y una luz roja cruzó con rapidez la sala, dando de lleno a la morena, que tiró la varita y se desplomó en el suelo. Segundos después, Harry sintió la calidez de unas manos acariciando su espalda, estrechándole en un abrazo que podría ser infinito. Aspiró el aroma que desprendía su cabello y no necesitó que esa mirada avellana se posara en él, brillante, para comprender de quien se trataba. Se levantó del asiento, con ayuda de Hermione. Pronto los demás llegaron hacia él, sonriéndole, con aspecto cansado pero satisfechos. Sin embargo, Hermione miró a Draco unos instantes e inmediatamente su expresión cambió. El rubio estaba de pie, dándoles la espalda, con las manos fuertemente cerradas, apretando su varita entre los dedos y mirando el cadáver de su padre.

-Draco…-susurró Ginny, colocándose al lado de su novio. Robert, Ron y Luna también le miraron, entre alegres por a ver encontrado a su amigo y angustiados por la situación en que se encontraban. Las miradas de los dos jóvenes de conectaron, y Ginny se acercó a él, mientras le cogía del brazo con cariño y consuelo.

-Está muerto-sentenció el rubio, agachándose y cerrando los ojos de su padre. Con fiereza, se dio la vuelta y le hizo un leve gesto a Harry. Después, con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó al grupo que debían salir de allí. No era prudente detenerse. Le aplicaron a Cat el hechizo _"mobilicorpus"_. Necesitaban llevar a la mujer como fuese ante el ministerio. Ginny se encargó de llevar a la mortífaga. Entre Ron, Luna y Hermione, ayudaron a Harry en los primeros minutos de trayecto, hasta que les obligó a dejarle andar solo. Sin embargo, pese a sus réplicas, la castaña se mantuvo firme a su lado, cogiéndole por la cintura y con él apoyándose en su hombro. Avanzaron por la negrura de los muros y el azul de las antorchas durante mucho tiempo, sin escuchar nada más que sus pasos lentos. De repente, escucharon un sonido extraño, como un roce. Arrastrándose por el suelo, iluminada por la tenue luz azulada, una majestuosa serpiente verde y plata se deslizaba hacia ellos. Se paralizaron y el animal pasó de largo. El reptil siseó de forma clara. Segundos después escucharon unos cuantos pasos con claridad.

-_Lumos_-susurraron todos a la vez, sabiendo que no sería prudente atacar en la oscuridad, por si eran sus compañeros. Los pasos se detuvieron y un rayo verde iluminó el corredor, mostrando una figura al otro lado, envuelta por una capa negra. El haz verde rozó el cabello de Hermione, que se agachó, sosteniendo aún a Harry. Y más figuras oscuras se sumaron a la anterior. Empezó un duelo de hechizos, donde los rayos volaban de un lado a otro.

-_Avada Kedavra_-gritó uno de los encapuchados. Ese hechizo rozó esta vez a Ginny, que profirió un grito. Catherine cayó al suelo, produciendo un estruendo. Su cuerpo quedó hay tendido.

-¡Corred!-gritó Draco Malfoy, retrocediendo. Los siete jóvenes se dieron la vuelta, tropezando con el cuerpo de la morena, seguidos de cerca por los mortífagos. Tal como escucharon, una voz fría ordenó a un mortífago que se quedara con ella y la reanimara. Harry agarró la mano de Hermione con fuerza y, sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, corrió hacia el frente, sin soltarla en todo el trayecto. Corriendo tan aprisa y sintiendo como los pocos hechizos que llegaban hasta ellos pasaban rozándoles, los siete amigos llegaron a un cruce y se separaron. La oscuridad cada vez mayor de los corredores no les dejaba moverse con claridad y no se divisaban entre ellos. Se percataron demasiado tarde, pero sabían que ya no era prudente retroceder. Ginny, Luna y Robert se fueron por el camino de la izquierda, mientras que Draco y Ron se precipitaron por el del centro. Harry y Hermione tomaron el camino de la derecha. Minutos después, sin saber con precisión cuantos, Harry y Hermione se pararon, envueltos por la oscuridad. Habían llegado a un pasillo sin antorchas ni ninguna fuente de luz. Las paredes eran de roca negra y se podía contemplar un poco de humedad. No se escuchaba más que su respiración agitada y sus pasos lentos, tanteando con las manos las paredes. Observaron que la oscuridad que les envolvía era completa, así que sacaron sus varitas y susurraron "_Lumos"_. La luz inundó el oscuro corredor.

-Harry…creo que estamos perdidos-susurró Hermione, abrazándose al moreno, mientras suspiraba con cansancio. El joven permaneció en silencio y ambos se apoyaron en la pared, agotados y helados. El dolor que había sentido el chico en la sala, con la silla de cadenas, se había acrecentado con la carrera, lo que produjo que al pararse, esa punzante sensación volviera a ocupar de lleno sus pensamientos y el dolor físico le produjera terror. Sus piernas parecían gelatina, temblaban incontrolables. Ambos se sentaron en el frío suelo, susurraron "_Nox"_ para apagar la luz de su varita y se arroparon mutuamente, abrazándose. Pasó algún tiempo, no demasiado, cuando un grito desgarrador recorrió los pasillos intrincados del cuartel, llegando a ellos como un eco lejano. Los dos amigos se levantaron con brusquedad, encendieron las varitas y se miraron, mientras en su mente resonaba un nombre, Luna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero de todo…perdón por la demora. Quería agradecer a todos los que han estado esperando mi actualización. Leí las nuevas reglas de y resulta que no puedo contestar reviews, por ello simplemente se lo agradeceré enormemente desde aquí. Gracias, y muchas gracias por los que han esperado tanto, unas muy especiales a:** Tohko, achinech, JakeGranger, enigranger, Animoto & Aiko…**Los quiero** mucho** Gracias !

Bueno, no se que decir del capítulo, simplemente me costó hacerlo y no se por qué. También que no me ha salido como yo esperaba, pero espero que el próximo me salga mejor (¡aún no lo tengo escrito! S) Siendo sincera, a mí este capítulo no me parece nada del otro mundo, sin embargo a parte de que tardé porque me costara, también empecé las clases justo después de colgar el chapter anterior, y como paso a un curso más complicado me ponen muchos más deberes de los que me ponían antes. Si es verdad, y ahí tampoco mentiré, que ando muy vaga últimamente, y que podría a ver colgado el capítulo hace una semana, pero no lo hice. Me vuelvo a disculpar.

Bueno…espero que el próximo no me cueste tanto, muchas gracias también a los que leen y no dejan reviews…

Les quiere enormemente:

Elen-Grantter (una ilusa de las grandes ;D)


	13. ¿Qué nos queda?

**Desclaimer:** Aprovecharía mejor este hueco pidiendo disculpas por tardar tanto…¡¡¡4 MESES! Así que, espero que no me hayan olvidado y que este capítulo les guste. Igual los personajes no son míos, son de J.K, a la que adoro tanto como su sexto libro…(soy sarcástica, no se sí se notó)

Les dejo con el capítulo 13…¡disfrútenlo!

Cuando cambias la vida

¿Qué nos queda?

Bajo la débil luz de las varitas, Ron y Draco corrían con una rapidez inusual, sobretodo el primero. El rubio le seguía, algo fatigado pero disimulándolo. Ron estaba como loco, murmurando palabras sin sentido y maldiciendo a su compañero de equipo.

-¡Más despacio, Weasley!-ordenó Malfoy, aminorando el paso. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, frustrado. Había llegado a un pasillo sin salida, solo regresando atrás. Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello con desesperación.

-¿¡Ves a lo que nos lleva tu incapacidad para controlar las emociones?-apuntó con brusquedad el rubio, señalando la pared de piedra delante suyo. Ron le miró molesto y se acercó a él, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-Hace cinco minutos la mujer que quiero, mi futura esposa embarazada de dos meses, ha gritado, lo más seguro es porque algo ha pasado…¿quieres que la busque andando y relajado o dando saltitos de alegría, Malfoy? Una cosa es saber controlar tus emociones y otra es que una de las personas que más quieres en el mundo se encuentre en peligro mortal y tú vayas hacia ella como si fueras dando un paseo…

-Te recuerdo que hace una media hora encontré el cadáver de mi padre, helado como el hielo, y no me desmoroné si no que pensé con frialdad y rapidez-dijo Malfoy, temblando levemente. Ron alzó una ceja y decidió no decir nada, tampoco encontraba algo que decirle. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la inmensa negrura. Draco suspiró abatido y se dispuso a seguirle. Sabían a la perfección que no era bueno que discutieran, pero el odio mutuo que ambos se dirigían era demasiado. Entonces, ¿que haría cuando se enterará de que su hermanita pequeña salía con el ser que él consideraba más despreciable del mundo?

-"Seguramente nos matará a ambos"-pensó amargamente el rubio, y en ese momento, la imagen de Ginny, sola por los fríos pasillos y gritando socorro con desesperación le inquietó. No sabía como estaba ella. Considerando que se habían separado en un cruce con tres salidas, seguro que estaría con alguien. Se sacudió la cabeza, giró a la derecha y se decidió a no pensar en que corría un inevitable peligro.

Mientras, un grupo numeroso de mortífagos recorrían los pasillos, olfateando el aire intentando encontrar el aroma de los aurores. Pegaban los oídos a las paredes y escrutaban cada rincón. No encendían las antorchas por si delataban su posición y la oscuridad era algo molesta para buscarlos. Menos mal que el absoluto silencio y el conocer el cuartel a la perfección jugaba a su favor, pudiendo escuchar pasos a metros de distancia, más si los individuos corrían y pudiendo saber de antemano si iban hacia un callejón sin salida, o si podían coger un atajo para alcanzarles.

Acababan de escuchar un grito agudo, de una mujer, y lo más seguro que auror también. Pero no podían apresurarse. Estaban seguros que no habían entrado solo esos seis al cuartel y tenían que aniquilar a todo el que estuviera por aquellos corredores. De repente los pasos del grupo se detuvieron y una figura se antepuso a los demás. Catherine Hakons se bajó la capucha, dejando que su pelo negro reluciera a la luz de los _lumos´_ de su equipo. Mandó callar con un gesto y todos pudieron escuchar con total nitidez el golpe seco que producían los pasos de alguien. Al fondo del corredor, dos figuras se materializaron con un sigilo asombroso, saliendo de repente de la oscuridad. Sus miradas, verde y marrón, se cruzaron durante un instante con las negras pupilas de Cat y pronto se perdieron en línea recta, empezando a correr. La mortífaga profirió un grito feroz y los mortífagos se dispusieron a seguir a los dos jóvenes.

Más adelante, Harry y Hermione corrían. Seguían el eco del grito de su amiga, que se había quedado grabado en su mente. Parecía que la cabeza les iba a estallar. La preocupación por como estuviera Luna se juntaba por la desesperación de que tenían a unos 10 mortífagos siguiéndoles, deslizándose por aquellas mazmorras con una sutileza y rapidez increíble, mucho más que la suya. Ellos podían saber perfectamente si iban hacia un callejón sin salida. Entonces, en otro de los muchos cruces de pasillos, otras dos figuras se aparecieron, chocando de frente con ellos. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron con el aire. Los dos aurores se levantaron rápidamente y sacaron sus varitas.

-¡No!-gritaron Harry y Hermione. Ella cogió a Draco y Ron por la manga de la túnica y les arrastró mientras escuchaba los pasos ágiles del grupo de mortífagos cada vez más cerca. Harry les siguió.

-¡Harry, Hermione…!-dijeron Draco y Ron, parándose. Hermione tiró más fuerte de Ron y Harry cogió al rubio y le arrastró.

-¡Nos persiguen!-volvieron a gritar los dos amigos. El rubio y el pelirrojo les miraron. Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy empezaron a correr inmediatamente, pasando a Harry y Hermione. Los cuatro recorrieron corredores, fieles al rastro del grito de Luna y con Catherine y su grupo pisándoles los talones.

-Creo que ya estamos cerca-dijo Ron, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Hermione, que ya no escuchaba a los mortífagos, aminoró el paso y sus amigos la imitaron.

-Deberíamos intentar que Robert, Ginny y Luna nos localizaran, para encontrarles. Esto es gigante-.

-Pero Herms, nos delataríamos-contestó Harry, mirando a su amiga.

-Da igual-interrumpió Malfoy-encontrarnos lo harán igual, lo primero es encontrarles a ellos-.

-Por primera vez creo que Malfoy lleva razón-dijo Ronald. Todos asintieron y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Siguieron corriendo, y se pararon en otro corredor vacío, levemente iluminado. No había salida. De repente, Ron miró al suelo, donde un reluciente y pequeño pendiente brillaba en la oscuridad. No tardó en reconocerlo. Ese pendiente pertenecía a su hermana. Los cuatro se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

-¡Robert!-gritó Harry-.

-¡Luna!-gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-¡Gin!-gritó Draco-¡Luna, Robert, Ginny!-volvieron a gritar los cuatro. Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio. Adelante, a su izquierda, observaron como las rocas de la pared giraban y una pelirroja confundida salía de ellas.

-¡¡¡Ginny!-gritaron todos, y se abalanzaron contra ella. Draco tuvo que aguantar el impulso de abrazarla en ese instante, besarla con todas sus fuerzas y ahogar una exclamación desesperada en su hombro. De repente, la joven Weasley abrió mucho los ojos, clavándolos en algún punto por encima del hombro de su novio. El ruido que salía de la sala (hechizos, maldiciones y gritos) les había distraído.

-¡Corred adentro!-gritó desesperada. Sus amigos miraron hacia atrás, donde a unos 50 metros avanzaban con pavorosa velocidad, como si flotaran, el grupo de una decena de mortífagos que les llevaban persiguiendo casi todo el rato. La voz de Cat resonó en los pasillos y el hechizo verde brillante se estrelló contra las paredes, pasando cerca de Harry. Los siete corrieron al interior de la sala y cerraron la puerta de rocas lo más rápido que pudieron.

-_Innaportus -_.La puerta desprendió un resplandor rojo y quedó potentemente sellada. Todos suspiraron, algo aliviados, y miraron a sus pies. Estaban en lo alto de unas anchas escaleras, que bajaban hacia un corral circular, rodeado de altas vayas metálicas. En el centro había una gran jaula, y dentro cuatro mortífagos atados y desmayados. Robert estaba terminando de cerrar con llave la celda y apenas les dirigió un movimiento de cabeza cuando les escuchó entrar. Y al lado de la jaula, tendida en el suelo, estaba Luna.

-Luna…-susurró Ron, y bajó apresuradamente los escalones. Tropezó y cayó rodando hasta el suelo.

-¡Ron!-gritó Harry y corrió hacia él. Los otros tres le siguieron. El pelirrojo, ayudado por su mejor amigo, llegó hasta su prometida. Cogió su mano. Estaba fría como el hielo.

-Luna, respóndeme amor, responde…-Ron le dio unos leves golpecitos en las mejillas pero la chica no respondió. Robert se unió al grupo con gesto preocupado-Luna, por favor…-.

-Ronald…-interrumpió Hermione, acercándose a su amigo pelirrojo y cogiendo la mano de su amiga rubia. Pasaron interminables segundos de silencio. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la apacible imagen de Luna en esos instantes, blanca como un copo de nieve, con un cabello rubio platino que brillaba bajo la suave luz de las antorchas azuladas

-Respira…-anunció Hermione, con lágrimas de felicidad y acariciando con ternura el cabello de su amiga. Inmediatamente todos sonrieron, calmados y abatidos. Ron la cogió entre sus brazos y empezó a sollozar como un niño. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo y como unas manos se aferraron a su cuello. Cuando separó la cabeza de su cabello, Luna le sonreía, como si acabara de despertar de un gran sueño.

-El delantal me salvó-dijo simplemente, con voz queda, perdiéndose en el mar azul que eran los ojos de Ron. Él la miró aliviado, con una ternura sobrenatural. Pero la escena era demasiado prefecta. Se escuchó un golpe sordo, y en pocos segundos la sala se llenó de hechizos lanzados para matar, de rayos multicolores y de gritos constantes. Los aurores se escondieron detrás de la jaula y arrastraron (literalmente) a Luna consigo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Ginny. Los seis amigos se miraron entre sí-.

-No hay ningún plan-dijo Draco, mirándola fijamente. Ginny alzó una ceja y rió levemente, una risita nerviosa.

-Muy bien, pues a la de tres salimos-ordenó la pelirroja. La miraron durante unos cortos instantes y al final todos asintieron a la vez que la jaula se estremecía por el golpe de los hechizos.

-Una…-. Hermione le dio a Harry un leve apretón en la mano.

-Dos…-. Ron intentó que Luna se quedara tumbada, pero la rubia no se dejó ceder y se levantó, con la varita en mano y sin muestras de flaqueza.

-Y…¡TRES!-.

-¡DESMAIUS!-gritaron los siete en dirección a algunos mortífagos. Dos de los hechizos dieron en su objetivo, pero los otros cinco chocaron contra las paredes. Las manos de Harry y Hermione se entrelazaron, y el moreno la arrastró hasta detrás de una columna. Ron protegió a Luna, y ambos corrieron hacia la dirección contraria, con varios hechizos pasándoles cerca. Draco, Ginny y Robert fueron hacia una tarima que había detrás de la jaula, y se escondieron allí. Se había creado una gran confusión con la salida de los aurores que no se sabía donde estaban. Cada uno se agazapó en su escondite, respirando con más tranquilidad, pensando como salir de esa situación cuando los mortífagos eran más.

-Hermione…-susurró Harry a su oído. La chica giró la cabeza-Hermione…quédate aquí-dijo. Hermione le miró con sus dos orbes brillantes y justo cuando iba a salir hacia donde estaba su amigo Ron, Hermione le cogió del brazo y le miró suplicante.

-P-ero…Pero…-.

-Pero nada, Hermione…-.

-¡Sí, Harry!-exclamó la joven en un susurro-No irás solo yo…yo te acompañaré-afirmó. De repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y un grito. En el centro de la sala la jaula se abrió y los mortífagos de su interior salieron. Entonces, la puerta de rocas de entrada al lugar también se abrió, y todos los aurores de la misión entraron por ella. Harry, sin dejar de mirar a su "amiga", no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa. En igualdad de condiciones, su victoria era más segura. Y más con el apoyo de esa personita sentada frente a él, sonriendo con igualdad, firmeza y seguridad. El moreno asintió, le dio a Hermione un leve beso en la frente y se levantó con la varita en alto. Segundos después, perdió a su amiga por entre las peleas.

-¡_Avada keda…!-._

-¡_Expelliarmus!_- la varita del mortífago voló unos cuantos metros a su derecha y cayó justo a los pies de Robert, que terminó de tumbar a su contrario. Cogió la varita y la rompió, tirándola hacia un lado.

-¡_Desmaius!-_dijo Harry. El mortífago cayó al suelo al instante. Harry le guiñó un ojo a Robert, y poco después se perdieron de vista. Cada vez había más mortífagos por el suelo y por desgracia, la mayoría de los aurores y compañeros que estaban tendidos en el suelo estaban muertos, rígidos como una tabla y blancos como la cera, un blanco con matices verdes. Repugnante. Harry avanzó con sigilo por la sala. Entonces, dos mortífagos empezaron a perseguirlo.

Mientras Luna y Ginny luchaban juntas contra Avery, Hermione ayudaba a Taylor Smith, agazapados y escondidos en un pequeño y oscuro rincón. Su mujer, Audrey Smith, acababa de morir a manos de Catherine.

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas-ordenó Hermione al hombre desolado, que sollozaba sin hacer apenas ruido. Ya era suficiente, Cat tenía que ser parada.

De repente, un alarido partió la lucha. Avery cayó abatido al suelo, retorciéndose como una serpiente. Ginny y Luna se miraron triunfantes, aunque el hechizo utilizado hubiera sido tan cruel. Hermione las sonrió con tranquilidad desde la distancia.

En unos instantes, todo pasó tan rápido.

Se escuchó con total nitidez la voz de Harry y Ron. Dos hechizos rojos impactaron en dos cuerpos distintos y ambos cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco. El ambiente se congeló y todos los aurores supervivientes se miraron entre sí. Eran pocos, quizá no más de 10.

Pero había una veintena de mortífagos en el suelo, la mayoría desmayados e inconscientes. Avery no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, y unos pocos estaban muertos. Los aurores se miraron entre sí, con los ojos brillantes. Muchos empezaron a derramar lágrimas de tristeza al ver a sus amigos tendidos en el suelo, la mayoría muertos. Ginny, Luna y Marian, una auror excelente, empezaron a buscar supervivientes entre los cuerpos caídos en combate, tanto de mortífagos, que eran mayoría, hasta de los suyos. Apartaban a los mortífagos vivos y los amordazaban y ataban con gruesas cuerdas, antes de que despertaran. Los que tenían heridas graves eran curados y dejados inconscientes. Draco, Ron, Harry y algunos más eran los que se encargaban de atar a los mortífagos. El resto de aurores lloraba tendidos en el suelo la muerte de algún amigo.

-¡Harry!-gritó de repente Hermione, mirando a los cuerpos de los mortífagos. El moreno dejo a John Lewis amordazando a uno y alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Verde y marrón se juntaron en una conexión infinita, y lo que portaba la mirada canela de Hermione hizo que Harry se preocupara de verdad. Parecía angustiada, preocupada, dolida…

Harry se acercó a ella y se plantó delante suyo, mientras los ojos de Hermione comenzaban a brillar.

-No está…-dijo en un susurro. Su amigo la miró, desconcertado, y después se dio la vuelta. Ambos volvieron a revisar a los mortífagos, pero efectivamente, era inútil. Catherine no estaba entre ellos.

Y como si de una premonición se tratara, una figura femenina se deslizo con delicadeza por las escaleras de los laterales, oculta entre las hileras de columnas de piedra. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con maldad desde la oscuridad de su escondite, mientras la venganza residía en ellos.

-Si logro crear la barrera…todo será muy fácil-se dijo a sí misma.

Bajó hasta la tarima donde se encontraban los aurores, y susurró un hechizo. Maggie Simons cayó al suelo al instante, mientras Ginny corría hacia ella. Observó como Ginny, Luna y otra mujer más ayudaban a los heridos, y como los restantes, menos dos aurores bastante afectados, se ocupaban de su familia, de sus súbditos, de su ejército. La ira creció en su interior, a la vez que la rabia se instalaba en su pecho, quemándola por dentro. Remojó sus secos labios en saliva, mientras escrutaba cada movimiento.

Y allí los vio.

Harry junto a la estúpida castaña, rebuscando entre los cuerpos. Sentía una repulsión enorme hacia aquella pareja, una repulsión infinita. Debían morir, pero él, el causante de todo, debía hacerlo antes.

Se deslizó en círculo por la sala, escondida todavía, para acercarse lo suficiente a Harry.

Y salió de la nada. A penas dio tiempo para que rodos volvieran la cabeza hacia ella, para que pudiera reflejar la imagen de la sorpresa en los ojos del moreno. Un haz de luz blanca salió de la punta de su varita, envolviendo a ambos. Hermione, que se encontraba muy cerca de su mejor amigo, fue bruscamente rechazada por aquella fuerza blanca, y fue expulsada contra la columna más cercana, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. A penas se escuchó el desgarrador grito de Ginny cuando su amiga cayó, mientras intentaba avanzar a ciegas. El resplandor también cegó a los que se encontraban a su alrededor durante unos instantes. Los mortífagos desmayados se despertaron de golpe, y los que no estaban todavía atados aprovecharon para intentar escapar, mientras la luz iba perdiendo efecto. Los aurores comenzaron una lucha con apenas cuatro mortífagos, mientras la esfera brillante cada vez perdía más brillo.

La lucha acabó dos minutos más tarde, con el resonar del último cuerpo chocando contra el suelo.

Y después solo quedó admirar la medio esfera que rodeaba a Harry y Catherine. Solo quedaba esperar, pues ningún hechizo podía penetrar en ella.

Y en su interior, Harry empezó a toser con brusquedad, como si hubiera recuperado el aire de repente. Abrió los ojos, y la cortina de humo se disipó al instante. Solo pudo observar la figura de Cat en frente suyo, jugando con su varita en su mano derecha y silbando alguna melodía desconocida. Sonrió cuando le vio levantarse. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina, y el esfuerzo que le mantenía en pie le dejaba agotado. Pero no iba a enfrentarla sentado o de rodillas.

-El "rey" durmiente despertó-dijo con sorna, y fijó sus profundos y fríos ojos en él, sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Harry se estremeció levemente y sintió como un potente aire frío se colaba por el pecho y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Cuando miró su pecho, no pudo más que recitar algunas palabras de asombro, mientras al fondo, la sonrisa de la mortífaga se ensanchaba con malicia.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre, y Cat rió. Se acercó a él con parsimonia, y poso sus dos manos en su torso desnudo.

El contacto hizo que a Harry se le helara la sangre. La quiso apartar, pero la marca brillante que había en su pecho parecía no dejarle. Ahora desprendía una luz sobrenatural. Cerró los ojos, e inspiró descontroladamente. Luego, Cat cayó al suelo de un empujón, a la vez que el brillo de la marca desaparecía hasta volverse débil, y a la vez que u respiración volvía a ser algo forzada. La morena de apartó sus largos y lisos mechones del rostro y se levantó mientras unos cuentos hechizos potentes chocaban contra las paredes de su celda brillante, pero no lograban ni que el brillo se apagara, ni que la cúpula temblara. Solo lograban que allí dentro se formara un espectáculo de color, que en otra ocasión hubiera sido perfecto.

Pero ahora no era ni el momento, ni el lugar. Eso lo tenía el moreno muy claro, y ella también.

De repente, se encontró con Cat a pocos metros suyos, apuntándole con la varita directamente al pecho. Ahora volvían a caerle pelo por la cara, pero no lo quería evitar. Solo su mirada se salvaba, y eso no podía tranquilizar. Sus ojos eran temor y rabia.

Harry se apresuró a sacar su varita también, mientras el dolor en su pecho arremetía con fuerza, y creía que podría dejarle sin consciencia de un momento a otro. Ella no pareció inmutarse por eso, aunque Harry daba por seguro que ya lo sabría.

Estuvieron largos minutos observándose, apuntándose con sus varitas. El festival de haces de luz de colores todavía perduraba, y la insistencia de los aurores llenaba a Harry de orgullo.

Finalmente, Catherine se echó su larga melena hacia atrás, y lo que mostró no dejó al moreno tranquilo.

Su expresión de total repugnancia era total, y sus ojos brillaban de rabia e ira. Daba escalofrío mirarla, porque realmente parecía más furiosa que nunca. La vena de su cuello latía con violencia, y el joven estaba seguro de que le mataría en cuanto abriera la boca, pero no fue así.

-Da igual lo que hagas, Harry Potter…da igual. Esa herida profunda en tu pecho te marca. Y quizá quieras saber de que se trata el precioso hechizo que inventó mi señor, Lord Voldemort, aunque yo le ayudé mucho-. Dijo todo esto sin que ni un amago de sonrisa maléfica o de burla cruzara su rostro. Seguía con su expresión firme, y con la vena de la sien desbordada. Harry sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral, pero no demostró flaqueza.

-Dímelo, si tan importante era para Voldemort-dijo él, sonando despreocupado. Esta vez, una leve curvatura surgió entre sus labios, pero era una sonrisa de descontrolada maldad. Harry creyó que se pondría a reír en cualquier instante, con esa risa profunda que hacía a la gente encogerse cuando la escuchaba, o al menos su corazón lo hacia, turbado por algo tan frágil y a la vez potente, que hería sin saberlo.

-¿Sabes que si yo ahora mismo te lanzo cualquier hechizo a esa marca morirás? Aunque sea un débil Wingardium Leviosa, que nada te haría en otras cirscunstancias. Esa marca hace que seas impune a cualquier tipo de hechizo, incluso para intentar curarla. Así que pide a Dios o a quien sea, que cuando salgas de esta, si aún sigues vivo, a ninguno de tus queridos y patéticos amiguitos se les ocurra intentar curarte esa herida con un hechizo. Este conjuro es desconocido, y lo llevamos aquí investigando desde que Voldemort se alzó. Poco después de que tú lo matarás, yo pude conseguir llevarlo a cabo gracias a todo lo que mi señor había conseguido hasta entonces. Por supuesto, no se lo conté a nadie. Habria sido absurdo. Ahora yo solo se este secreto, y nadie lo sabrás jamás-. El chico la miró, intentando que el temor no se instalara en su verde intenso. Si era verdad lo que decía, estaba marcado, y no se podría evitar. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

-Creo que ha llegado tu hora-añadió ella, borrando el amago de sonrisa de su rostro, y poniéndose tensa. Él irguió aún más el brazo, reprimiendo las lágrimas por el pinchazo de la marca.

Pasaron interminables segundos, en los que los dos se estudiaban.

-_Ya es tarde…-_se dijo para sí. No había marcha atrás.

Los dos se miraron por última vez.

Los dos se observaron, se estudiaron.

Los dos dejaron a sus pulmones recoger todo el aire posible.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_-gritaron los dos con violencia. El hechizo de Harry surcó la distancia más deprisa, y ambos se encontraron a pocos centímetros de Catherine. La muchacha miró los rayos de luz sin comprender. Harry pudo observar durante una milésima de segundo el terror en sus ojos, pero no servía de nada.

Y después solo quedó verde. La explosión ocupó toda la esfera. Al moreno solo le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos antes de sentir como le ardía el cuerpo. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo, y sintió como se desvanecía de ese mundo, como su alma volaba en dirección a otro lugar.

Fuera, los hechizo habían parado bruscamente. La explosión verde dentro de la cúpula brillante les dejaba a todos sin saber que hacer. De repente, se vieron sorprendidos por una ola de aire caliente, y no pudieron evitar caer hacia atrás. Se levantaron con el cuerpo dolorido, y no podían ver nada.

Había una densa nube de polvo. Empezaron a toser violentamente y su mirada se llenó de lágrimas.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, gracias a unos cuantos hechizos lanzados con precaución, se quedaron sin palabras. El cuerpo de Catherine estaba tendido a unos metros de Ron, que la miró con desagrado. Estaba muerta. Y, aunque nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Harry lo había conseguido.

Pero vio que los demás no sonreían. Vio que al otro lado Luna derramaba una lágrima tras otra, y los ojos de su hermana lo harían en breve. En su regazo, una Hermione dolorida miraba fijamente a unos metros delante suyo.

Lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

-Harry…-susurró, y empezó a sollozar como un niño chico, mientras Robert se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, también soltando algunas lágrimas. El resto de aurores también empezaron a llorar, compungidos por la imagen del auror. Malfoy se acercó afectado a su novia y la envolvió también en un abrazo, besando con delicadeza su pelo.

Sin embargo, alguien no lloraba. Hermione miraba el cuerpo de Harry. Casi sin fuerzas, empezó a deslizarse por el suelo para llegar a él, y Luna no pudo persuadirla a tiempo. El tiempo se congeló cuando llego a su lado. Todos los aurores la miraron, sin saber que hacer o pensar.

Y finalmente, Hermione le acunó en sus brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en su melena indomable. Oliendo cada ápice de su pelo moreno, y besándolo con delicadeza, sin decir nada más, sin hacer nada.

Pero todos vieron como una marca en su pecho relucía de nuevo, una marca que había perdido todo su brillo y que ahora brillaba con intensidad. La castaña separó el rostro de su pelo. Observó sin entender su torso desnudo, mientras una sola lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Sus manos dejaron de abrazarlo, y lo depositaron con suavidad en su regazo. Instantes después, se posaron sobre la marca brillante.

Y lo que sintió después la dejó mareada. Un cúmulo de sensaciones, de historias y de recuerdos. Sintió vida y muerte, esperanza y añoranza, pena y gloria. Sintió tristeza y alegría, sintió amor…

Amor…

Y tan de repente como todos esos sentimientos y sensaciones la rodearon, se disiparon como el humo, devolviéndola a la realidad. Su maldita e indeseable realidad, donde una decena de rostros la miraban, donde se sentía sola y perdida. Separó las manos con lentitud de él, sintiendo como su vida se apagaba, y otra lágrima más surcó su mejilla.

Volvió a acunarle en su pecho, como a un niño pequeño, empezando a llorar.

-Mis lágrimas nunca curaran tus heridas…-murmuró con desaliento. A su alrededor, la esperanza se difuminó, dando paso a su contrario, y un sentimiento embargó a todos los presentes, una tristeza tan grande que no existía hasta ese mismo instante. Ella oía rescoldos lamentos y sollozos a su alrededor, pero no los escuchaba.

No aguantó más. Su corazón pareció detenerse, mientras la rabia se instalaba en su pecho. No había desahogo, ya todo estaba dicho.

-¡Harry!-. Su grito desgarrado llegó a todos los oídos, y acrecentó los sollozos. Mientras ella perdía su vida a cachitos.

No quedaba nada…

¡¡¡No puede ser! ¡¡¡Terminé el capítulo!

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó, mis queridos lectores? Creo que las disculpas no son suficientes, pero es lo único que tengo. Siento enormemente la tardanza, y sé que a muchos les prometí ponerlo antes, pero se me estropeó el PC justo cuando iba a subirlo, y el virus me borró todo el documento, por ello lo volví a escribir, y al volverlo a escribir se me ocurrieron nuevas cosas, y por ello tardé otras dos semanas o tres…u.u Lo vuelvo a decir, lo siento muchísimo.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, luego viene el último. No se si haré un epílogo…creo que no, porque la verdad no se como…pero si lo hago se lo diré en el próximo.

No llevo escudos anti tomatazos, así que ruego que al menos no me tiren tomates muy grandes anda jeje.

Por algo que leí en las nuevas reglas (de hace tiempo ya que son nuevas xD) no puedo contestar reviews…perdonenme por ello, pero no quiero arriesgarme…de todas formas, muchas gracias a mi querida** eni (enigranger) por estar ahí aguantándome mucho tiempo, mi querida Francis, a la que aprecio mucho, mi Tohko, que es una gran persona y a Ladyamatista, que hace poquito que se unió a mi fictie…MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Me hacen tan feliz : )**

Muchas gracias de antemano también a los que leen y no me dejan reviews.

Y dejen reviews a esta pobre joven adolescente si pueden.

Con un cariño infinito:

Elen


	14. Bajo la tormenta

**Muchas veces las palabras sobran…hoy, un gracias sincero vale…gracias por estar ahí, por llegar hasta el final junto a mi primer fic…gracias por todo, porque solo con todos vosotros es posible : )**

**Espero no defraudarles…Ah! Si…los personajes serán de JK...ella también se merece unas gracias especiales, por hacer de este mundo un mundo Potteriano, y por inventar algo que ha hecho que yo dedique las tardes a escribir en verde a estudiar :P**

**Dejo aquí un largo fragmento de una preciosa canción que me hace pensar…ahí lo dejo:**

_Only you are the life among the dead_

**_(Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte)_**

_All this time I cant believe I couldnt see_

**_(Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no haya podido ver)_**

_Keep in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

**_(Me mantenía en la oscuridad, pero siempre estuviste enfrente de mí)_**

_Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seem_

**_(Parece como si hubiese dormido durante mil años)_**

_Go to open my eyes to everything_

**_(Debo abrir mis ojos a todo)_**

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

**_(Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma)_**

_Dont let me die here, there must be something more_

**_(No me dejes morir aquí, debe a ver algo más)_**

_Bring Me To Life_

**_(Tráeme la vida)_**

_Bring Me To Life – Evanescene_

**Último capítulo, gracias de nuevo.**

Cuando cambias la vida

Capítulo 14: Bajo la tormenta

Con lentitud, empezó a sentir como su corazón danzaba de forma descontrolada dentro de su pecho, produciéndola un dolor más agudo que el que en su interior se había formado, que esa vocecita que le susurraba: "Está muerto, está muerto…"

De repente, comenzó a hipar con brusquedad, mientras los brazos que acunaban con delicadeza el cuerpo de Harry se volvían mantequilla, y empezaban a temblar. Pero no quiso soltarle, aferrándolo más a ella, sollozando más fuerte.

Su melena castaña no dejaba entrever las lágrimas que derramaban sus dos orbes almendradas, cerradas con una fuerza desmesurada, intentando difuminar de su mente la imagen del Harry sin vida, y mientras susurraba un débil lamento que intentaba persuadir a la vocecita, al susurro que crecía cada vez más fuerte en su interior.

Quiso taparse los oídos para acallar ese susurro, pero sus brazos temblorosos no se iban a separar de él, no más tiempo. Si hubieran estado unidos en el preciso instante en que Catherine pronunciaba el hechizo, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

La Hermione descontrolada de los últimos años parecía a ver vuelto, pero ahora era distinto. Siempre que pensaba con el corazón, y no con la cabeza, siempre, era por él. Y ahora, su razón se había alejado lo suficiente para abandonarla hasta dignarse a regresar.

Y ahí estaba su corazón de nuevo.

¿De entre todos, por qué él? Podría sonar egoísta, pero¿por qué él?

Y la pregunta ya se había sumado a la molesta voz de la conciencia, pero ella quería alejar a la conciencia de allí, y dejar todo en blanco, para poder pensar solo en el aroma que desprendía su cabello, y en su piel suave, y en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Pero todo lo que pasara por su mente serían fragmentos de otros momentos. Porque su cabello olía a cenizas, porque su piel ahora estaba áspera y con el vello erizado, y porque sus ojos esmeraldas estaban cerrados, y solo dejaban entrever muerte.

De repente, alguien le tocó el hombro. No quiso volverse, pero la persona le apartó el pelo del rostro, dejando ver las muestras de sufrimiento. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con una mirada azul cristalina. Ahora sus brazos temblaban con más rabia, al igual que su labio inferior, que pronto se mordió. Su boca no tardó en encontrarse con un suave sabor metálico, por la fuerza con la que sus incisivos apretaron la carne. Ron no hizo gesto alguno, solo derramó una lágrima solitaria y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y con cuidado de no mover el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Luego, revolvió el pelo de este con suavidad, y se quedó junto a ellos, de rodillas, mientras Hermione volvía a encerrar su cara entre su melena, y volvía a llorar.

La visión era dramática. Los tres se encontraban allí, como antes era normal, pero uno de ellos no estaba. Quizá el gran pilar, tanto para uno como para el otro, se había desvanecido, y eso hacía que la construcción cediera y cayera, destrozándose en mil pedazos. Ambos sabían que sin él no podrían verse durante un tiempo. ¿Pasaría lo mismo que hacía un tiempo? Quizá muchas personas creyeran que eso no era lo correcto, que debían apoyarse, pero el trío dorado sin Harry, ya no era, ni podría ser nunca, lo que alguna vez fue. Entre Ron y Hermione solo existía una conexión que les permitía ser amigos, y esa conexión estaba perdida. Era difícil volver a empezar sin él, y ambos eran conscientes de eso.

De repente, la puerta de piedra de la sala se abrió, y una sola figura, encerrada por una capa negra apareció en ella. Todas las cabezas giraron hacia allí, y no pudieron más que sorprenderse al ver como unas chispas verdes y azules salían de su varita. Entonces, Hermione se sobresaltó al ver al individuo, y su mano se posó en el pecho de Harry.

No era posible.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, empezando a sentirse débil. Admiró de nuevo la marca de su pecho, ahora sin nada de luz, pero entonces sintió de nuevo algo mucho más débil, algo que nunca sabría si de verdad sintió o no.

Exhaló con una lentitud abrumadora, rescatando todo el aire posible.

Fue un latido. Tan débil y distante como ahora mismo resonaba en sus oídos la misma vocecita que le recordaba la suerte de su amigo, y que se iba apagando con rapidez. La misma rapidez con la que un grupo de Aurores Irlandeses bajaba las escaleras rumbo a sus compañeros.

Entonces sintió un revuelo a su alrededor, y como unos brazos la sacaban con brusquedad de su nueva burbuja de esperanza. Entre Luna y Ron la alzaron con delicadeza y la separaron del cuerpo del moreno, mientras en su mente rodaba la posibilidad de que aún estuviera vivo.

-¡No¡No¡Déjenme!-exclamó con desesperación, alargando el brazo intentando llegar hasta Harry. Pataleó y calló al suelo, mientras observaba como los Aurores Irlandeses se acercaban a Harry y le rendían homenajes solemnes. Quiso apartarles de él, alejarles para que no se llevaran su cuerpo y lo enterraran. Dejó de patalear, pero se negó a moverse de su sitio, apenas dos metros y poco de su amigo, que era examinado por un auror.

Su mirada era sombría, y estaba fija en la pálida piel de su mejor amigo. Ella dejó de llorar bruscamente cuando vislumbró las intenciones del hombre. Le salvaría, diría que estaba vivo y le salvaría.

Su esperanza se volvió a desvanecer cuando el auror negó con la cabeza, posando una mano en su torso, justo encima de la marca brillante. Hermione no lo quiso creer, e intentó llegar hasta él, pero las firmes manos de Ron y Luna se lo impedían.

Recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore con claridad…

_Tú posees algo que Voldemort no conoce…Tú puedes amar…_

Entonces…solo su amor podía salvarle…

Ginny miraba la escena y escondía la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, que tenía los ojos llorosos y el rostro firme. La imagen no era alentadora, era lo más angustioso que habían visto, y la posibilidad de Harry muerto aún les atacaba como un huracán, cortándoles la respiración cuando llegaba y les cegaba, haciéndoles derramar lágrimas por él. En verdad, Draco había logrado cogerle aprecio a ese moreno de ojos verdes, y le dolía demasiado su muerte.

Después el auror sacó la varita, para verificar su muerte.

-¡No!-gritó Hermione por encima de todas las voces. El aire se volvió denso, mientras ella sollozaba-En la marca no…-siguió, con la respiración entrecortada. Ron y Luna la miraron, compungidos y llorosos, como todos allí.

El auror la observó con compasión y negó con la cabeza, mientras su brazo se ponía más rígido. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

-¡No lo haga¡Por Dios no lo haga!-volvió a gritar, sorprendiendo al hombre, que estaba apunto de pronunciar el hechizo. La miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras Ron y Luna habían cesado en sus intentos de alejarla. No parecía tener fuerzas para más, y Hermione sentía que el dolor que había arremetido en su pecho hacia unos minutos cada vez se hacía más intenso, robándole los suspiros y el aire de los pulmones.

Toda la sala miró al irlandés, mientras ella añadía, con la garganta dolorida después del llanto, los sollozos y los gritos¡Está vivo!

Y a la exclamación le siguió el silencio, sin sollozos ni revuelo, solo eso, silencio. Un silencio lleno de preguntas e interrogantes, lleno de sorpresa.

Y lleno de un nuevo sentimiento que albergaban los corazones de los aurores de la brigada londinense. Algunos no pudieron evitar una media sonrisa, mientras otros aguantaban la respiración en el intento de creerse sus palabras

El corazón de la castaña empezó a dar bandazos aún más brutales, mientras empezaba a ver todo borroso a su alrededor. No se restregó los ojos, ni intento acallar los murmullos en acento irlandés, ni intentó apartar los vestigios de lágrimas que decoraban su cara.

El auror guardó con lentitud su varita, se levantó y se acercó a Hermione. La miró con pena, y otra vez compasión. Y ella no quería su compasión. Intentó respirar con normalidad, pero algo se lo impedía.

-Sigue vivo, por favor…hágame caso, no le lance hechizos, por favor…-suplicó con sus últimas fuerzas. Y desfalleció, chocando contra el helado suelo. Lo último que pudo oír fue un gran revuelo a su alrededor antes de desmayarse por completo.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se tocó la frente y la encontró envuelta en una venda, mientras que por su rostro bajaban gotas de sudor. Con una mueca de dolor se recostó en la cama, intentando pensar en todo lo que había pasado, pero el fuerte malestar y los constantes dolores de cabeza se lo impedían. Sabía en que lugar estaba, pero al principio le costó un poco saber por qué. Empezó a observar por la ventana el cielo azul, solo intentando recordar. Y cuando los fragmentos de recuerdos llegaban a su mente, solo le quedaba asimilar y recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para salir de allí a averiguar que había pasado.

De repente, escuchó un estruendo que hizo que se sobresaltada, seguido por un agudo grito de¡Hermione!

Giró la cabeza, y no pudo más que sonreír al identificar una larga melena pelirroja. La muchacha se agachó con impaciencia, recogiendo con prisa las pociones y pastillas que se habían esparcido por las baldosas. Luego, dejó la bandeja en la mesa auxiliar, y se abalanzó contra la castaña.

-Creí que no despertarías nunca…-susurró a su oído, mientras aflojaba la presión sobre ella. Hermione le sonrió de forma tranquilizante. Los ojos de Ginny estaban abarrotados de lágrimas de felicidad. Su amiga puso una mueca y se llevó una mano al costado.

-Creo que me abrazaste con demasiada fuerza-dijo, con una sonrisa. Ginny rió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza, mientras de la bandeja cogía un frasco humeante de color azul oscuro.

-Necesito que te tomes esto-le dijo, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Hermione examinó el frasco y bebió un sorbo. Casi escupe la poción, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por tragarla. Notó como el líquido le quemaba la garganta, y le producía una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

-Sé que no es muy agradable…pero es por tu bien-añadió la sanadora. Ella asintió y se tomó otro trago. Cuando hubo terminado, le dio el frasco a Ginny, que fue a dejarlo en la bandeja. Iba a coger otra cuando Hermione preguntó:

-Oye, Gin…¿qué pasó con Harry?-.

El frasco cayó al suelo, y la poción se derramó por él. La muchacha maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a recoger los cristales.

-No me has respondido-insistió Hermione. La pelirroja se levantó, dejó los cristales en la bandeja, la cogió y encaró a su amiga.

-Tengo que ir a por más, espérame aquí-. Con un suave golpe de varita el suelo quedó limpio. Se dio la vuelta y salió con rapidez de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de protestar.

-Pues entonces…-murmuró la joven de ojos miel. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama. Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, y empezaba a tener un calor sofocante. Se quitó la venda del pelo enmarañado, y pudo ver su imagen en el espejo. Se veía pálida, frágil, inmune a todo. Respiró con profundidad y sacó fuerzas de lo más hondo de su pecho para intentar moverse con normalidad. Ginny volvería pronto.

Salió al pasillo a trompicones, e intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Pero su vista se fijó en un pelirrojo que dormitaba en una silla de espera. No había rastro de nadie más. Fue directa hacia él, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de soltar una risita. De verdad se veía adorable…como un niño pequeño. La única diferencia era que sus ronquidos eran más escandalosos.

-Pobre Luna…-murmuró, y sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa se le borró de pronto-Voy a buscarle Ronald…-. Y sin más, le dio un beso en el pelo y fue hacia los ascensores. El camino se le hizo largo y tenso, pues escuchaba algún lamento a través de los cristales, y enfermeras que iban y venían con rapidez, tanta que ni se fijaban en ella. Cuando pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor, sintió como una bandada de aire frío se colaba en su pecho, haciendo que se tambaleara. Respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura. Pero escuchaba de fondo como alguien la llamaba, y giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una sanadora que la llamaba. Apretó el botón con más insistencia, mientras la sanadora avanzaba hacia ella. Y de repente la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y se encontró de frente con dos melenas, rubia y pelirroja, y con un parloteo intenso. Después, las dos mujeres salieron a toda prisa del ascensor sin fijarse en nada, y Hermione se metió en él mientras apretaba el botón amarillo de la recepción. Ginny, que agarraba a Luna del brazo, se paró en seco, y se dio la vuelta. La sanadora que perseguía a Hermione se chocó contra una despistada y nerviosa Luna. La sanadora cayó al suelo, y Luna se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta le negó la ayuda. Ginny avanzó hacia el ascensor, mientras su amiga castaña apretaba con tanta fuerza el botón que parecía que iba a romperlo. Cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse, con una Ginny a la mitad del pasillo blanco, lo último que pudo ver es como Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Perdona! Tú eras la que venías corriendo como una loca-dijo Luna. Ron se despertó sobresaltado por la discusión de las dos chicas. Se levantó con pesadez de la silla, y después de estirar los músculos de la espalda, se acercó con prudencia a su novia.

-¡Porque tenía que hacerlo! Tú obstruías…-.

-¿Obstruía!-chilló la rubia, interrumpiéndola-Mira…-observó un momento el cartelito que colgaba de su bata verde lima-Petty Donald…el pasillo es bastante grande y…-.

De repente, Ron soltó una carcajada.

-¡Petty Donald!-gritó, y volvió a reír. Las dos jóvenes le miraron, Luna sin comprender, y Petty indignada. Negó con la cabeza, recogió su carpeta del suelo y se marchó de allí, irguiéndose y sin mirar atrás, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Luna.

-¡Será posible!-dijo ella-¡Y tú que hacías ahí dormido!-le gritó al pelirrojo. Este paró de reír al instante, y la miró alzando las cejas.

-Estaba cansado…-contestó, bostezando fingidamente. Entonces Luna pareció recaer en algo, ya que empezó a mirar a todos lados. Ron observó también a su alrededor. Ginny se dirigía hacia ellos a paso rápido.

-¡Corred!-les mandó a ambos-¡Hermione se escapó, lo más seguro que a buscar a Harry!-.

-¿Pero Harry no está…?-pero Ron no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que su hermana le cogió del brazo, al igual que a Luna, y los arrastró a ambos hacia el ascensor que se acababa de abrirse. Al meterse algo apretados, Ron pisó a alguien, y al girarse para pedir unas breves disculpas, descubrió de nuevo a Petty Donald. Ya se iba a echar a reír cuando sintió un fuerte codazo en las costillas, y como Luna le miraba amenazadoramente. Igual, Ginny y ella lucían nerviosas y bastante preocupadas.

-Perdone…¿sabe la habitación donde se encuentra el Sr. Harry Potter?-preguntó Hermione a la mujer de información, una rubia con ricitos de aspecto desagradable. Explotó la bola de chicle que acababa de formar y se bajó la montura de las gafas para observar a la castaña de cerca.

-¿Y se puede saber quien eres linda¿Su novia quizá?-inquirió con el mayor descaro posible. Hermione la miró sin creerse como alguien pudiera ser tan cotilla, pero intentó ignorarla.

-Disculpe…yo solo quiero que me diga eso…¿puede buscar donde se encuentra, por favor? Tengo algo de prisa…mmm, esto…-miró la placa de su chaqueta-Doris, sí, eso, Doris-y sonrió forzadamente. La recepcionista Doris empezó a mascar su chicle con más brutalidad, y Hermione creía que lo iba a convertir en líquido de tanta fuerza con lo que lo masticaba.

-Lo siento, bonita, pero Harry Potter no se encuentra en el hospital, al menos no en este que yo sepa-dijo, con una voz horriblemente aguda y repelente, sonriendo con una asquerosa satisfacción. La sonrisa forzada de Hermione se desvaneció al instante, y maldijo a "ricitos de oro" interiormente. Tenía que ser una broma de esa mujer cuarentona.

-¡Siguiente!-chilló, con una voz ya más normal. Sin embargo, Hermione no se apartó, pero Doris la ignoró por completo. Al final, se decidió a observarla de nuevo.

-¿Te quieres apartar, por favor? Tengo trabajo que hacer-.

Quizá la mujer llevara razón, no tenía porque mentirla. En el fondo, Hermione sabía que tenía razón, pero la cruel desesperación ganaba siempre la batalla a lo racional.

-¡No me mienta!-exclamó la chica de ojos canela-¡Harry tiene que estar aquí!-.

La mujer miró a Hermione como si estuviera loca.

-Mira…ya te dije que no está…pero si quieres que te aconseje algo de verdad, la planta de psiquiatría está…-pero no la dio tiempo a decir nada, porque Hermione se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la vez que, a lo lejos, Ginny, Luna y Ron salían del ascensor, seguidos por los señores Weasley y los Granger, que se habían bajado a tomar un café para despejarse y se los habían encontrado por el camino.

Afuera llovía con fuerza. El aguacero inundaba las calles de Londres. Hermione, escondida en las sombras de callejón donde se encontraba la entrada a San Mungo, hizo aparecer una gruesa gabardina marrón, que se puso enseguida, mientras el frío le llegaba hasta lo más hondo. El vaho de su lenta respiración se notaba por las calles vacías. No avanzó mucho y ya se le calaron los pies, ya que iba en zapatillas de andar por casa. Al final, el cansancio le pudo, y se paró en frente de un café lleno de gente, donde se respiraba un aire apacible y acogedor. Quiso entrar, pero algo se lo impedía, y, sin saber por qué, siguió caminando, a pesar de sentirse mal. Si Harry no estaba en San Mungo…lo más seguro es que estuviera…

-Muerto…-susurró ella. Y no pudo soportar más las lágrimas, que cayeron como el aguacero que cubría todo Londres. Estaba empapada, y tenía frío, pero la repentina idea que volvía a tener no la dejaba preocuparse por eso. ¿Qué importaba la llovía, si él no había podido sobrevivir? O peor aún…¿si el auror irlandés no la había echo caso y le había dado por muerto?

Sollozó con más fuerza, imaginándose a Harry dentro de un ataúd, inconsciente, pero con su corazón aún vivo, aún latiendo débilmente.

No supo cuanto había avanzado, pero no sabía donde estaba. El café quedaba ya muy atrás, y no podía distinguir ni el nombre de la calle que había en el poste, ya que las lágrimas y la fuerte lluvia emborronaban su visión. Así que, se paró en aquel cruce desierto, y sin importarle la encharcada acera, se sentó en el bordillo, mirando ensimismada el río de agua sucia que bajaba por el asfalto. Se acurrucó en su misma, y posó la barbilla en las rodillas mientras la yema de sus dedos se deslizaba con suavidad por el agua que se amontonaba al lado de las aceras. No se distinguían sus lágrimas de la lluvia, ni se podía escuchar su llanto por el chapoteo de las gotas, pero ella si notaba todo el dolor que albergaba su pecho. Y se sentía mal, se sentía culpable, porque no debió perder el conocimiento en el cuartel, porque si no hubiese pasado Harry podría estar vivo.

Pasaron interminables minutos de meditación, durante los cuales la tormenta se hizo aún más poderosa, y en los cuales se gastaron ya hasta las ganas de llorar. Reflexionando en su cabeza, había muchas posibilidades de que, lo que había notado en el pecho de Harry, no fuera más que producto de su imaginación, de su frenético deseo de que no estuviera muerto. O quizá, solo había sido un último latido antes de la muerte inmediata.

Y aquella conclusión, que cada vez sonaba más convincente, dejó a la muchacha rota, ahogada en su propia mentira, la que había creado su cabeza todo este tiempo, desde que la cúpula que encerraba a la mortífaga Catherine y a Harry se desvaneció en aquella explosión.

Empezó a mecerse, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sintiendo sus mechones de pelo caer empapados sobre su rostro, y sintiendo sus ojos derramar alguna lágrima solitaria. Nadie la había engañado, ella sola era la culpable de todo esto. Y todo, desde que cambió su apariencia y personalidad sin importarle nada, todo, era culpa de sus decisiones. Estaba segura.

Segundos después, escuchó como unos pasos apresurados se detenían justo a tres metros de ella, dejando de chapotear contra la encharcada acera. Miró de reojo al individuo que la observaba fijamente, a través de sus gafas de montura negra, con esa gabardina gris, y taladrándola con esa mirada que tanto conocía.

Verde. Verde intenso. Verde esmeralda. Lleno de emociones. Lleno de vida.

Se levantó con lentitud, y el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera parecía respirar. Llevaba una barba de tres días, que sin duda le hacía parecer más sexy aún. Y, a parte de que sus ojos eran tan intensos como siempre, su pelo seguía revuelto, indomable, moreno azabache, y ni las gotas podían calmarlo. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que ocupó su rostro durante interminables momentos, mientras cerraba los ojos, preparándose para que cuando los abriera, la imagen ya se hubiese marchado. Pero no se fue, y sus dos orbes canelas se juntaron con los de él, haciendo que una placentera sensación de calor le subiera desde el estómago. Entonces, empezó a acercarse a ella, sin sonreír, pero sin parecer serio. Simplemente sin expresión. La cabeza de ella empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas a la situación, y recordó las palabras de Doris:

_-"Mira…ya te dije que no está…pero si quieres que te aconseje algo de verdad, la planta de psiquiatría está…"-._

Observó con los ojos desorbitados al Harry de delante suyo, avanzando hacia ella. Y quiso huir, pero estaba paralizada.

Entonces, su cuerpo se estremeció, a la vez que se sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra, mientras los brazos de Harry se cerraban sobre ella, resguardándola de todo mal, y haciéndola sentir segura. Anhelaba sentirle contra su pecho, ahogándola con su respiración. Anhelaba decirle que le extrañaba, que le quería, que le amaba…pero, todo aquello se disipó, cuando él pronunció un simple nombre, un nombre que anhelaba, de nuevo con todo su ser, escucharlo salir de sus labios.

-Hermione…-. Y no pudo reprimir lar ganas de llorar, por saber, por creer, que todo era mentira. Se separó de él, y le miró a los ojos.

-Harry…-suspiró. Se encerró entre su pecho, derramando lágrimas por su ausencia. Sintió como respiraba en su nuca, y como su corazón latía desesperado dentro de su pecho.

-¡NO!-chilló de repente, rompiendo a llorar, separándose de él. Esto llegaba demasiado lejos. Su razón le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Él, su pelo, su aroma…nada podía ser real.

-¡VETE!-gritó, sollozando aún más fuerte. Retrocedió, sin dejar se mirar su expresión confusa y medio asustada, porque en el fondo quería que esa visión de él no se disipara nunca. Harry se fue acercando a ella, a la vez que ella intentaba alejarse de él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mione!-gritó, ya que la tormenta les taponaba los oídos, y a la vez porque Hermione cada vez se alejaba más, aunque nunca lo suficiente para dejar de verle. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se tapó las orejas con las manos, mientras por su garganta brotaba un grito estremecedor, que hizo que el cuerpo del moreno se estremeciera, y que de sus ojos, hasta ahora resistentes, salieran lágrimas. La castaña cayó de rodillas al suelo, todavía gritando, negando con la cabeza, y, aunque sin desearlo, pidió que cuando abriera los ojos él ya no estuviera allí. Pasaron unos segundos, y dejó de gritar, con la garganta dolorida. No escuchó sus pasos, ni sus palabras, y, cuando abrió los ojos, no le encontró en frente suya.

-Harry…-suplicó, sollozando. Sintió a su corazón desbordado latir violentamente, y como ahora le tocaba afrontar la realidad. No podía vivir siempre de imágenes suyas, y terminaría enloqueciendo teniendo esas alucinaciones, aunque parecieran tan reales.

De repente, unas manos fuertes rodearon con delicadeza sus ojos canelas, haciendo que su espina dorsal recibiera una descarga eléctrica al sentir el roce de su piel, y su aroma, y su barbilla apoyándose en su hombro, y la sensación agradable que dejaba su respiración en su cuello…

-Déjame existir, todavía no me ido…y todo gracias a ti-susurró a su oído. La última lágrima se coló entre los dedos de Harry y rodó por la mejilla, hasta juntarse con las otras gotas de agua en el suelo.

Solo logró que el silencio ocupara el lugar de todas las palabras que quería y algo la impedía decir. Él destapó sus ojos, y se posó enfrente suyo, también de rodillas. Le apartó mechones de pelo empapado del rostro, viendo sus ojos brillar como nunca antes lo habían echo.

Muchas veces un gesto, o un roce involuntario, o una caricia podían expresar más que todo un poema. Su relación siempre había sido más que meras palabras de consuelo. Había sido un cúmulo de sensaciones confusas, que se entremezclaban en miradas y cogidas de mano. En besos suaves en la mejilla. En ciertas peleas y ciertos rubores técnicamente innecesarios. Y en la protección mutua, en un empujón para proteger al otro, en un abrazo para acallar su preocupación. Y al final, una tarde muy distinta a esa, mientras muchos alumnos de séptimo disfrutaban de su último baño en el lago de Hogwarts junto al calamar, con un sol que relucía en lo alto, una caricia, un tímido beso en los labios, había marcado una historia, que ya estaba marcada desde un comienzo, y que había evolucionado con el tiempo, hasta convertirse en lo que una persona más anhela conseguir, y más anhela disfrutar.

Un amor, verdadero, como ese. Y una caricia más, solo faltaba un beso, y sellarían de nuevo el pacto de amor que, hace años, cuando aún estaban descubriendo ese mundo misterioso y complejo, habían iniciado.

Mientras la lluvia caía con más fuerza, ellos se unieron, se convirtieron en uno solo, probando sus labios después de tanto tiempo, y sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos más cerca que nunca. El frío, el viento y la tormenta no importaban nada, porque ellos, fundidos en una caricia que podría ser eterna, se proporcionaban todo el calor suficiente.

Se separaron, exhalando el aire húmedo del ambiente, y aún abrazados.

-Me tienes que explicar tantas cosas…-dijo Hermione en un susurró. Harry besó su pelo con delicadeza y le sonrió, separándose de ella y acariciando una de sus pálidas mejillas. Hermione sonrió, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del roce de su piel.

-Ya habrá tiempo, mi Hermione-dijo, a la vez que ella abría los ojos. Se sonrieron mutuamente, y volvieron a unirse, mientras a lo lejos, un futuro matrimonio sonreía desde la distancia.

**FIN**

¿Fin?

Vosotros me diréis si queréis epílogo o no.

Aixxxx…estoy emocionada y no se que demonios decir…

Solo que quería poner de título: **"Después de la tormenta llega el beso" **jaja pero dije…mmm adivinarían enseguida mis intenciones…o nose, pero bueno, el título que dejé me gusta.

Os vuelvo a agradecer todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, ayudándome a seguir en todos los capítulos.

Gracias de corazón, por hacer feliz a una pobre niña adolescente.

Y lo siento por no agradecer uno a uno los reviews, pero me embarga la emoción y no puedo, aunque si al final hay epílogo (repito, vosotros decidís) juro, o bueno, prometo, que los contesto todos, aunque solo una persona me deje un review, para mí es igual de importante.

Muchas gracias de nuevo.

Con inmenso cariño:

Elen


	15. Epílogo

" _Y cuando llegas al final, sientes que solo otras vidas importan…"_

Cuando cambias la vida

Epílogo

Quizá, solo quizá, deberían a ver esperado un poco.

Pero¡demonios¿Quién podía pensar que la puntería del azabache pudiera ser tan certera?

Una noche, solo una.

Después de la boda de Ron con Luna.

Y ahora, una manita de a penas tres años le tiraba de la camisa, mientras intentaba desayunar con normalidad.

Se giró, y pudo observar unos grandes ojos verdes, y una adorable sonrisita.

Quizá fue el momento preciso.

Subió al pequeño a sus rodillas, y le empezó a revolver la mata de pelo marrón oscuro que le brotaba de la cabeza. Más claro que su pelo, pero igual de rebelde. La viva imagen de su padre.

El niño rió con dulzura y plenamente feliz, mientras revolvía las gachas de avena con su dedito.

Y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, estaba seguro, había sido en el momento preciso.

Esos cuatro años se le habían escurrido entre los dedos, pasando tan deprisa que a penas pudo darse cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía.

Noviazgo. Dos meses. Embarazo. Boda. Nacimiento. Bautizo.

Estuvo cinco años en las sombras, perdido en la oscuridad, rogando por salir de allí. Y ahora, tan de repente, tanta felicidad se le agolpaba en el pecho y, a veces, no le dejaba ni respirar.

Y llegó su segundo motivo, vestida sencillamente con un vestido veraniego verde y encima un delantal azulado, tarareando de mala manera una canción épica muggle.

Se quedó mirándola, sonriendo tontamente, como la primera vez que recibió un beso suyo. Porque, claro, como siempre, ella era la que se había armado de valor y había tomado la iniciativa.

No se dio cuenta de que el cuenco de gachas de avena se había precipitado sobre sus pantalones.

-¡Evan!-gritó la castaña, precipitándose sobre el niño que reía incontroladamente. Harry se levantó de golpe, y observó su entrepierna con el ceño fruncido, mientras Hermione portaba al niño entre sus brazos. Miró a su esposa, y la vio conteniendo las ganas de reír.

-Anda toma-le dijo, pasándole un trapo que había en la encimera de la cocina-A saber en que estabas pensando…-. Harry se limpió los pantalones y alzó la cabeza para observarla. Se acercó a los dos, y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su mujer, mientras el pequeño Evan jugaba con la cadena de oro que llevaba su madre en el cuello.

-Pues en que va a ser…en ti-dijo, observando con placer como un tono rosado ocupaba las mejillas de Hermione. Y es que¡por Dios! Podían hacer el amor todas las noches, pero a cada halago ella seguiría sonrojándose de aquella manera y soltando aquella risita dulce y nerviosa. Le arrebató a su hijo de los brazos-y en esta pequeña cosita-. El niño se revolvió en los brazos de su padre, y este le dejó en el suelo. Poco después, ya estaba revolcándose en la hierba del jardín, mientras Croockshanks huía de él.

-Draco me acaba de avisar de que esta noche al final Ginny y él no pueden venir a cenar, y como Ron y Luna están de viaje…-comentó ella como si nada. Harry la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Así mejor…los dos solos-dijo con una sonrisilla picante-¡y con Evan claro!-se apresuró a añadir, y Hermione suavizó su expresión.

-Nunca creí que pudiera ser madre…-añadió suspirando. Harry la agarró de la cintura, y la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¡Pero que dices! Si eres la mejor madre de todas…a de más, más difícil era pensar que yo llegaría a ser un buen padre…-.

-¡Y lo eres!- se apresuró a decir Hermione-Aunque deberías haberme ayudado cuando tenía que cambiarle los pañales…-. Harry rodó los ojos, y estuvo a punto de poner pucheritos. Hermione le miró alzando las cejas.

-Dejaremos el tema de momento por tu propia seguridad-añadió con una malicia fingida, soltando los brazos de su cintura y cogiendo la varita que guardaba en su bolsillo para hacer que se fregaran los platos. Harry la observó maravillado y sonrió. Le dio un suave beso en la nuca, y apoyó su frente en ella, aspirando el aroma de su cabello que acariciaba suavemente su rostro. Hermione sonrió, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable. Harry siguió en esa posición, hasta que Hermione no aguantó más y se dio la vuelta de golpe. Sus labios se encontraron con dulzura y ansiedad. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, así siempre conseguía lo que quería, mientras sus brazos envolvían su cintura. Pero Hermione se separó de él, jugando con su deseo de querer más, y puso una mueca traviesa.

-Ve a vigilar a Evan, por favor-añadió, dándole un último beso en la mejilla y empezando a cortar verdura. Harry no pudo evitar reírse débilmente, y asintió con la cabeza.

Fuera, el niño corría como loco por la hierba, intentando alcanzar a una escurridiza bola de pelo canela, que le miraba con sus ojos más rasgados que nunca. Pero el moreno sabía que Croockshanks nunca haría daño a Evan, el gato, en el fondo, lo adoraba.

-¡Evan!-gritó, viendo como el niño intentaba subirse al árbol donde el gato descansaba. Se escuchó un maullido, y Croockshanks se acurrucó más en su rama. El niño soltó una carcajada y empezó a saltar. Harry se acercó a él corriendo, y le alzó por las axilas, consiguiendo hacer volar al niño, dándole vueltas por el jardín. Era un juego habitual, un juego que hacía que padre e hijo se divirtieran como nunca.

Sin saber exactamente cuanto tiempo después, padre e hijo habían quedado tumbados en la hierba, siendo calentados lentamente por el ferviente sol de julio. Hermione salió al jardín, secándose las manos en un trapo de cocina. Harry la miró, y observó como la castaña sonreía ampliamente. Se acercó a ellos, y se sentó al lado del pequeño niño, que dormitaba con tanta tranquilidad que la sola imagen daba inmensa paz.

Y a sus padres mucha más, sin lugar a dudas.

Hermione se tumbó en el césped, y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire puro que flotaba por aquel lugar. Harry, con las manos en la nuca, giró la cabeza hacia ella. Su cabello revuelto lucía con reflejos dorados a raíz del sol. Y no pudo evitar dar de nuevo las gracias por tener algo que muchos anhelan.

Un lugar, una casa, y una familia perfecta.

Y el lento respirar de un niño, que bañado bajo los rayos del Sol, todavía dormía, y a penas se movía. Una pequeñísima sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, y entonces Harry pensó que debía de estar tan rebosante de paz y tranquilidad como ellos.

Hermione sonrió con tranquilidad, y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su marido.

Verde y chocolate volvieron a encontrarse, y en sus ojos resplandecientes se encontraban los mismos sentimientos. Podían estar horas mirándose de aquella manera. Había encontrado por fin su sitio, y estaba en ese lugar, juntos los dos.

Quien podría pensar, que después de tantas cosas, todo pudiese ser así, cuando su única preocupación en un sábado como ese era que su hijo pudiera hacerse daño haciendo alguna trastada.

Su hijo. De los dos. Juntos lo habían formado, juntos lo estaban disfrutando ver crecer. Y juntos, si el destino que les deparaba era el correcto, estarían hasta que les golpeara la nueva imagen del principio de una nueva vida, en el lugar más alejado, donde la muerte te lleva, y allí, desaparece.

……………………………………………………………….

Epílogo, final.

El final de un principio, porque este fic que termina ha sido el aliciente para que, si Dios lo quiere y espero que la suerte me acompañe ( ¿a que me suena? Jaja ) habrá más, muchos más. Y mejores, infinitamente mejores.

¿Más largos? Mmm no soy muy perseverante, y la impaciencia me mata. Pero, sin embargo, se intentará. Por el momento, algún One-Shot que otro, y después ya veremos ( las ideas rondan por mi cabecita, pero son tan difíciles de plasmar, y son fics tan complicados, que no se si aún estoy lista para escribir algo así, porque no me gustaría estropear una trama que al menos a mi parecer merece ser escrita con mi forma de escribir … y mi torpeza. )

Respondo a reviews, gracias a todos:

**Chayo: **de verdad es una de tus favoritas? Vaya, muchas gracias jeje. Toma, aquí tienes lo que pedías, espero que te haya gustado.

**Jake/Anais: **Amigaaaaa, gracias por dejarme review, como siempre estás ahí :) Sí, la pelea a mí también me gusto mucho, me hacía sonreír yo misma cada vez que la leía y me la imaginaba.

No me agradezcas nada, en parte lo hice porque pensé que tú llorarías mucho (es que eres demasiado sensible Anais!) si le mataba…pero igual ya tenía la idea de no hacerlo jaja.

Aquí tienes tu epílogo cari.

Un besote enorme.

**Vale-Chan: **¡Epílogo ya! Aquí lo tienes linda (¡porque eres mujer no?) Espero que te agrade. Un beso.

**Eni:** niñaaaa…no veas lo que me alegró ver un review tuyo )

Gracias por los halagos, de verdad yo también creo que fui evolucionando. Será por que leí tantos fics tan perfectos (como los One-Shot en LPDF de Lau ) que poco a poco he ido aprendiendo más y más, para llegar a un punto, algún día, donde sea una buena escritora de fics :P

Pronto colgaré algo…pero será un One-Shot, y ya tengo una idea de fic en mente, pero no se si funcionará…se me ocurrió después de ver una película extraña, pero igual creo que en unas semanitas lo tendré preparado para subir (y me aseguraré de tener al menos los tres primeros caps. A punto, porque si no tardaré en actualizar demasiado.

Aquí tienes tu epílogo, muchas gracias por leer.

Un abrazo y un beso grande.

**Paty:** Ohhh gracias por tu review!

Me encanta que te encanté el fic jaja, y espero verte más a menudo por mis ficties ehh? Jeje

Epílogo, tómalo y disfrútalo.

**Tohko: **Guapa! Gracias por tu review :)

Acabo esta y empiezo otras, así queda para rato ( que pesada que soy u.u )

Gracias de nuevo, y muchos besos.

**Menlor gryffindor: **Bueno MG…aquí tienes tu epílogo! Y creo que no me tardé tanto¿no?

Que lo disfrutes, y gracias.

……………………………………………………………….

Hasta aquí llegamos…

Y el camino se me hizo tan largo…¡Desde Junio! De verdad creo que tardé demasiado…pero soy una vaga extrema, y cuando empezaba a escribir, de repente, se me iba la inspiración y lo dejaba para otro día…

Espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño regalo, un epílogo tierno y, sobretodo, un final, después de todo, feliz.

Con un cariño inmenso, y casi llorando (nah! Broma :P):

Elen _(escritora en alza jaja)_


End file.
